Rishte to dil se hote hai na
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: humesha sach bolna chahiye.. sach mei humesha sach hi bolna chahiye kya? kabhi kabhi sach chupaya nehi ja sakta hai kya?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HI MY ALL FRIENDS.. HOW ARE YOU ALL? MISSED YOU ALL.. SACH MEIN.. DID YOU MISS ME FRIENDS? I AM BACK WITH A NEW STORY.. MAI KUCH**

 **BOLNA NEHI CHAHTI HU IS STORY KE BARE MEI.. KYUKI NA MAI KUCH BOL NEHI PA RAHI HU.. EXPLAIN NEHI KAR PA RAHI HU..**

 **BUT ONE THING I MUST SAY THAT I AM INFLUENCED BY A BENGALI STORY 'UTTAR FALGUNI' ..**

 **IF YOU HAVE ANY QUERIES NA.. JUST LET ME KNOW.. I WILL TRY TO ANSWER.. OK NA.. SO LET'S START.. HAPPY READING.. :)..**

 **THE STORY:**

A fine morning..

Elder brother peeped into his chote's room.. and he smiled.. he had to.. the chote was sleeping just like a real chotu.. he entered fully and sat beside him.. bent

on him.. started moving his fingers throuh his brother's hair..

"uthega nehi mera Daya.. hmm? 8 baj raha hai.."

Daya smiled.. and took his brother's hand in his..

"uth ja mere bhai.. chal uth ja.."

Daya opened his eyes smiled seeing his bhaiya in front of him..

Daya: good morning bhaiya..

"good morning Abhijeet ki jaan.." he gave a soft kiss on his forehead.. in return Daya gifted him the sweetest smile..

Abhijeet: chal Daya uth ja.. jana hai na..

Daya(while getting up): haa boss.. ap jao.. mai abhi aata hu fresh ho kar.. Abhijeet nodded and moved outside..

after some time Daya joined Abhijeet in dinning.. Abhijeet looked at him.. and smiled seeing him tensed.. he served breakfast.. and sat beside Daya.. he kept

his hand on Daya's shoulder.. Daya knew that his bhaiya caught his thought.. so.. looked down..

Abhijeet(in loving tone): tension ho rahi hai? hmm?

Daya(low tone): thora bohot ho rahi hai bhaiya..

Abhijeet: pagal.. kyu tension le raha hai? aaj pehela din hai tera as a cid officer.. tujhe garv hona chahiye.. aur waha pe tu sabko janta to hai..

Daya: haa.. bhaiya.. wo sab to thik hai.. fir bhi..

Abhijeet: ok thik hai.. tu breakfast karle.. fir jaldi jaldi bureau jayenge aur tere tension ki murder karenge thik..

Daya laughed.. "Bhaiyaaa..".. both shared a laughter..

Daya: bhaiya..

Abhijeet: hmm.. bol.. he looked at Daya.. Daya hugged him tightly..

Abhijeet(smiled and caressed his head): aare.. kya hua?

Daya: you are the best brother in this world bhaiya.. I love you.. mere bhaiya jaisa koi nehi.. (stressed) mera bhaiya.. hai na bhaiya?

Abhijeet: bilkul.. sirf tera bhaiya.. aur kisi ka nehi.. pagal.. chal kha le..

they both finished their breakfast..

Abhijeet: Daya chalo.. jane se pehele maa se aashirvad le lo..

Daya: haa bhaiya.. both went to a picture with a soothing motherly beauty..

Abhijeet: maa.. dekho.. aapke chote bete aaj cid oficer ban gaya hai.. aap aashirvad dijiye maa..

Daya: haa.. maa.. app humesha bhaiya ke aur mere sath rehena.. aftet that they started for their new journey.. Daya was unknown of the fact that Abhijeet

was praying for him to someone else too..

they reached bureau..

Daya was still a bit nervous.. Abhijeet patted his shoulder lightly.. he looked at him.. Abhijeet assured him by his eyes.. they entered..

Daya (smiled): Sub Inspector Daya reporting on duty sir..

Acp sir looked at the entrance.. smiled with full of pride in his eyes.. and said..

Acp sir: welcome welcome sub inspector Daya.. Cid Mumbai.. Welcome to Cid bureau..

Daya smiled broadly..

Acp sir: aao.. tumhe sabke sath introduce karwa deta hu.. after the introduction with the cops.. Acp sir came to Abhijeet with Daya by hugging him around his

shoulder..

Acp sir: and here.. last but not the least.. Senior Inspector Abhijeet..

Daya smiled and forwarded his hand for a shake hand.. Abhijeet grabbed that..

Daya: glad to meet you sir..

Abhijeet: me too..

Acp sir: haa.. aise hi.. jab duty pe aaoge rishte ko us corridor mei bitha ke aana.. andar mat aane dena.. samjhe.. both the brothers nodded.. he order..

Abhijeet Daya ko tumhi trained karna.. ok..

Abhijeet: yes sir..

Acp sir: achha Daya.. Jayan tumhe on going case ke bare mei brief kar dega.. tum sun lena.. thik hai.. Daya nodded..

Acp sir: Jayant..

Jayant: sure sir.. aao Daya.. Daya went with him..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. mere cabin mei aao.. he started moving.. followed by Abhijeet..

Acp sir: baitho.. both took their seats...

Acp sir: aab batao.. kaisa lag raha hai aapne bhai ko cid officer ke roop mei dekh'ke?

Abhijeet smiled.. "kaise explain karu sir? jab mai cid officer bana tha.. tabhi bhi itna khushi nehi hui thi.. jitna aaj ho raha hai.. aaj lag raha meri JINDEGI safal

hai.. Daya bohot bara hoga.. bohot bara cid officer banega.. aap dekhna sir.. "

Acp sir: jaroor banega Abhijeet.. hum sab hai uske sath.. tumhare sath..

Abhijeet: mai janta hu sir.. aap nehi hote to hum dono to kabke...

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. please.. vul jao na beta wo sab purani batei.. Daya ke liye vul jao.. (lovingly) aane Paa ke liye vul jao..

Abhijeet looked at Acp sir..

Abhijeet(with tears in his eyes): Paa..

Acp sir: beta.. aajke din kam se kam biti hui bate yaad mat karo..

Abhijeet: kaise na yaad karu Paa.. hamesha.. har pal.. ek hi dar.. ek hi khauf le kar hi to jita hu.. Paa.. Paa.. mai Daya ke bina.. (stopped.. and spoke after few

second) mar jaunga Paa.. wo mujhse dur ho jayega to.. mai to mar hi jaunga..

Acp sir(scolding): yeh kaisi fazool bakwas hai.. tumhe Daya par bharosa nehi hai?

Abhijeet: bohot jyada bharosa hai sir.. bharosa nehi hai to bas uska emotion pe... Paa aap to jante hai na woh kitna sensitive aur mujhe le kar possesive hai..

isi baat ka dar reheta hai humesha..

Acp sir: Senior Inspector Abhijeet.. listen one thing very clearly.. dobara tumhare muh se yeh sab nehi sununga mai..

Abhijeet wiped his tears.. and smiled.. "ok sir.. "

Acp sir: that's good.. now go.. Abhijeet smiled and came out from the cabin.. Acp sir took a deep breath..

 **FRIENDS.. CHAPTER KHATAM.. KITNE DIN BAAD LIKH RAHI HU.. BOHOT ACHHA LAG RAHA HAI.. ACHHA CHALO AAP SAB JALDI JALDI REVIEW KARO.. BOHIT DIN**

 **BAAD AAP LOGO KA REVIEW MILNE WALA HAI.. I'M SO EXCITED.. AAP SAB MUJHE NIRASH TO KARENGE NA.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES..**

 **BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..**


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ALL MY DEAR REVIEWERS THANKS A LOT..

GUEST- LIJIYE.. UPDATE KAR DIA.. AAB KHUSH NA?:)

JHUMU- HAA DEKHE NE.. A LOVELY FILM..

BHUMI- I AM BACK DEAR..THANKS A LOT..

PRIYA- THANK YOU..

GUEST- DEKHTE RAHIYE AAGE AAGE HOTA HAI KYA.. KEEP READING PLEASE.. YOU WILL GET YOUR ANSWER.. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING..

GUEST- THANK YOU SO MUCH.. YEH JANKE BOHOT ACHHA LAGA KI AAP MERI PURANI STORIES BHI PADHTE HO.. THANK YOU SO MUCH..

GD- I KNOW DADA IN FEW MONTHS DUO AS SIBLINGS BOHOT STORIES LIKHE GEYE HAI.. PAR DADA HAVE PATIENCE.. MAINE MEHNAT KARKE ITNA SUSPENSE

BUILD UP KIA.. KUCH TO KAAM AAYEGA HI NA.. KYA AAP TO PEHELE SE HI SOCH LIA KYA KYA HONE WALA HAI.. JAO AAPSE KATTI.. BAAT NEHI KARTI.. :(..

HUMDARD DUO- THANK YOU..

ARTANISH- YAH CONFUSIONS TO CLEAR HONGE HI.. THANK YOU..

DA95- THANK YOU SO MUCH.. KEEP READING..

GUEST- THANK YOU SO MUCH..

GUEST- MAI TO SHORT SHORT UPDATE HI DETI HU NA.. TRY KARTI HU LONG UPDATE DENE KA.. PAR HOTA HI NEHI.. KYA KARU.. :( :(..

ELLISON- SURELY I WILL CLEAR ALL THE CONFUSIONS.. BUT YOU HAVE TO KEEP READING..

ANGELBETU- HMM.. BOHOT SARE RAAZ.. ENJOY THE RAAZ.. THANK YOU..

LOVEABHI- THANK YOU DEEPU..

KM-FAN- THANK YOU SO MUCH..

AMALIA- YUP.. I AM BACK.. THANK YOU SO MUCH..

ABHIJEETEYE- THANK YOU.. :)

KHALSA- THANK YOU SO MUCH..

SREE- PADHTE RAHO.. THANK YOU.. BTW.. YOUR NAME IS VERY NICE..

ABHI-YA FAN- THANK YOU SO MUCH FRIEND..

ABHIDAYA FAN- THANK YOU SO MUCH DI..

LOVEDAYA- THANKS A LOT..

MISTIC MORNING- YOU TOO BENGALI.. WOW. GREAT.. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW..

GUEST- THANK YOU VERY MUCH..

FAD- AA GAYI NA MAI.. THANK YOU..

GUEST- JAN'NE KE LIYE MERE SATH RAHIYE.. :)..

ISHITA- TOMAR MOTO ATO MISTI AKTA BONDHU KE KI KORE BHULI BOLO.. VALO ACHO TO? EXAM CHILO GO.. TAI OFF CHILAM..

SRIJA- THANK YOU DEAR..

NANDY- :).. THANK YOU.. AMI KINTU VOYE VOYE ACHI..

NOW THE STORY..

 **THE STORY:**

As Daya joined today.. he had not so much work.. so he came back home earlier.. after near about 2 hours Abhijeet came back..

Daya: bhaiya.. aa geye aap.. aap baitho.. mai pani lata hu..

Abhijeet(smiled): jaa..

Daya came back with a glass of water.. and gave it to Abhijeet.. and sat beside him.. after drinking the water.. Abhijeet rested his head.. with closed eyes..

Daya saw that.. made a sad face.. and.. started tapping his head..

Abhijeet opened his eyes.. and smiled.. "yeh kya kar raha hai?"

Daya: aapko sar mei dard hai na?

Abhijeet: ummm.. tha.. par jabhi mere bhai ka haat laga na mere sar pe.. turant chu mantar ho gaya..

Daya laughed out loudly.. "kya bhiya.. aap bhi majak karte ho sar dard mei bhi.."

Abhijeet patted his cheeks..

Daya:achha boss..

Abhijeet knew the tone..

Abhijeet(smiled): sab ne kaha ki tu bohot shine karega.. tere diye hue kuch clues is case ko solve karne mei bohot madad ki hai..

Daya smiled broadly..

Daya: aur paa?

Abhijeet: Paa to humesha se hi tujhe appriciate karte aaye hai.. aaj bhi bohot khush the Paa.. (ruffling his hair) bohot jyada khush the..

he got up.. Daya clutched his wrist.. Abhijeet looked at him..

Daya: aur aap?

Abhijeet smiled..

Abhijeet: aaj to mera sapna pura ho gaya Daya.. kehene se mera khushi bayan nehi ho sakta.. he bent down.. and gave him a soft kiss.. Daya smiled broadly..

Abhijeet: ruk mai.. fresh ho kar aata hu.. mean time door bell rang..

Daya: is waqt kaun?

Abhijeet smiled.. "dekh ja ke.. mai to chala fresh hone" ..

Daya got confused.. and shrugged his shoulders.. and got up to open the door.. pizza was waiting for him at the door.. Daya smiled and received that..

After some time Abhijeet came back.. and saw the dinner was served..

Daya: boss.. maine order kia tha pizza ka.. aa gaya..

Abhijeet: achha.. tu ne order kia tha.. and hit a punch on his bro's arm..

Daya laughed.. and both engaged in eating.. after dinner they went to sleep to their respective rooms..

Abhijeet was awaken.. he was doing something on his laptop.. and was thinking..

Abhijeet: mera bhai aaj cid officer ban gaya hai.. ak din bohot bara cid officer Daya.. mai janta hu.. bhagwan humesha salamat rakhna mere bhai ko.. maa..

mamoni.. aap dono ho na hum dono ke sath? he smiled.. and a tear drop fell down from his eyes..

but with a sudden scream.. "bhaiyaaaa" broke his thoughts..

Abhijeet(panicked): Daya.. he almost ran to Daya's room.. and opened the door.. and saw Daya also was coming out from the room.. he was totally in sweat..

Abhijeet hold him..

Abhijeet: Daya.. kya hua baccha.. haa?

Daya(scared): bh.. bhaiya.. and he hugged him as much tight as he could.. and started crying...

Abhijeet panicked.. seeing his condition.. but it was not new to him.. so he knew how to handle that situation.. he started rubbing his back.. and caressed his head..

Abhijeet: Daya.. Daya.. dekh.. kuch nehi hua.. kuch bhi nehi.. sab thik hai.. mai hu na.. mai hu tere sath.. kuch nehi hai.. aise darte nehi bachha.. mera bhai

shant ho ja..

Daya(crying badly): bhaiya.. uss aadmi se bolo na ki wo us bachhe ko chor de.. woh bachha kitna ro raha hai.. dekho na bhaiya.. woh aapne maa ke pas jana

chah raha hhai.. par woh shaytan aadmi use uske maa ke pas jane hi nehi de raha hai.. bhaiya.. aap kuch.. kuch karo na..

Abhijeet: Daya.. Daya.. tu.. shant...

Daya: bhaiya.. kuch karo.. please use jane ko bolo..

Abhijeet(stiil in hug): Daya.. meri baat sun.. he separated Daya.. and jerked him with force.. "Dayaaa.. shant ho jao.. "..

Daya settled down a bit with that voice.. Abhijeet said softly.. "Daya.. shant ho ja.. aa baith idher.. baith" he made him sat down on the bed.. he too sat beside

him.. and helped to drink some water..

Abhijeet(waving his fingers inside Daya's hair and with another hand he held Daya's hand): Daya.. sapna tha.. bura sapna.. kuch nehi hua.. haa.. aise ghabrate

nehi hai.. Daya to mera brave wala bhai hai na..

Daya(taking Abhijeet's hand in his): bar bar ek hi sapna kyu aata hai bhaiya mujhe.. mujhe bohot darr lagta hai..

Abhijeet(with a light scolding): Daya.. kitni bar kaha hai na tumhe.. jab tum chote the.. humare ghar ke pas wale ghar mei ek sharabi aadmi aapne patni aur

bachhe ke sath misbehave karta tha.. tum tab chote the.. wo sab dekh ke bohot darr jate hai.. ek din aisa hi kuch hua tha.. jo tum sapne mei dekhte ho.. tab

tum bhi bohot chote the.. is liye bohot darr geye the.. bukhaar a gaya tha wohi khauf aaj bhi tumhare aandar hai.. (softly) Daya kitni baar bola hai na maine

tumhe ki wo incident vul jao tum.. kyu yaad karte ho?

Daya: bhiya.. mai yaad nehi karta..

Abhijeet: achha.. yaad nehi karte? to yeh sapne kyu aate hai tumhe?

Daya(lost in thought): pata nehi.. sayed kam sochta hu.. is liye jyada sapne aate hai..

Abhijeet sighed..

Abhijeet: achha.. chal so ja abhi.. lait ja.. good boy.. chal..

Daya lay down.. and closed his eyes.. Abhijeet started patting his head..

Daya(thinking): ek hi incident mere man mei aise bas gaya ki aaj bhi.. mere sapne mei... aisa bhi hota hai.. sayed.. par mujhe kyu yakken nehi hota? nehi nehi

aisa nehi sochna chahiye.. bhaiya bol rehe hai to aisa hi hua hoga.. bhiya thori na mujhse jhoot bolenge.. aur mai to tab chota tha na.. mujge kaise yaad hoga..

bhiya ko pata chalega ki mai unpe biswas nehi kar raha hu.. to unhe kitna bura lagega.. nehi nehi mai aisa soch bhi kaisa sakta hu..

he opened his eyes.. and found his brother.. in half lying position..

Abhijeet: fir kya hua? aankhe band kar.. mai sula deta hu..

Daya smiled.. changed his side.. and put his arm around Abhijeet.. and buried his head inside Abhijeet's chest.. Abhijeet smiled.. and continued his work.. and

saying by heart..

Abhijeet: god.. please.. please.. don't do this to me and my brother.. pleaseee.. he too hugged his brother.. tried to secure him from something..

 **FRIENDS.. HO GAYA.. SUSPENSE JARI NA.. WAIT WAIT.. REVEAL KAR DENGE.. IS SUSPENCE PE HI BASED HAI YEH STORY.. SO.. PLEASE WAIT..**

 **SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER.. BUT PLEASE.. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..**


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: YEH KYA FRIENDS? KAHA GEYE AAP SAB? MAIN ITNE DIN BAAD AAYI HU.. AAP SAB REVIEW NEHI KAR REHE HO? IS CHAPTER MEI REVIEW KARNA

FRIENDS..

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS..

RUKMANI- THANK YOU SO MUCH..

GUEST- THANK YOU..

LOVEABHI.. THANKS DEEPU..

FAD- HMM.. SUSPENSE NA.. KEEP READING.. THANK YOU..

ISHITA- HAHAHA.. NA NA.. KHEYE NEBO NA.. CHINTA NEI.. THANKS FOR CONSIDERING ME AS YOUR FRIEND.. :).. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW..

SREE- :).. YOU DID NOT SAY HOW THE CHAPTER WAS.. WHY? PASAND NEHI AAYA?

JHUMU- JARA FILM TA DEKHECHE TARA JA VABCHE STORY TA SEI DIKE AGOCHHE NA RE.. CHINTA NEI.. TWIST ACHE..

DA95- THANK YOU SO MUCH..

BHUMI- JANNE KE LIYE PADHTE RAHO.. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW..

ABHU-YA FAN- KEEP READING KEEP READING.. :).. THANKS..

NANDITA- STORY TA THIK SEI DIKE JACHHE NA GO.. :(

KRITTIKA DI- STORY TA THIK SAME TO SMAE NOY GO DIDI.. CHINTA NEI..

GD- HEHEHE.. HAA.. AAB KATTI KHATAM.. KEEP READING.. YOU WILL GET YOUR ANSWER ABOUT PAA..

ABHIDAYA FAN- THAN YOU DI..

HAMDARA DUO- DEKHTE RAHIYE.. :).. THANK YOU..

LOVEDAYA- THANK YOU SO MUCH DEAR..

 **THE STORY:**

Morning arose.. no body spoke about the matter of the last night.. everything was normal and fine.. both were taking breakfast with normal conversation..

Daya: bhaiya.. mai spot par kabse jaunga?

Abhijeet: aaj koi case aayega to aaj hi chalna.. mai Paa se baat kar lunga..

Daya(happily): yes boss..

Abhijeet: kya kya kaha tha.. yaad hai na?

Daya: haa.. boss.. kuch bhi undekha nehi karneka.. koi bhi clue chupa ho sakta hai kisi bhi chiz pe.. saboot ho sakta hai.. case se related sabhi par najar

akhna hai.. koi bhi mujhrim ho sakta hai.. bholepan ke aar mei criminal chupa ho sakta hai.. hai na?

Abhijeet: hmm.. aur?

Daya: aap tension mat lo.. sab yaad hai bhiya..

Abhijeet nodded.. and after finishing their breakfast... move out for the bureau..

In bureau..

A case was reported..

Daya(to Abhijeet): sir mai chalu? Acp sir heard that..

Acp sir: haa.. Daya tum bhi chalo..

they all went to the crime spot.. as usual they case was solved successfully by cid team..

Abhijeet: Daya chalo..

Daya: aa.. sir.. Acp sir ne yeh file complete karne ko kaha hai.. aap chale jaiye.. mai aa jaunga..

Abhijeet: ok.. you complete it.. I'm waiting for you..

Daya: no sir.. you please go.. (lovingly) jaiye bhaiya.. mai aajunga..

Abhijeet smiled and nodded.. and come out from the bureau.. Acp sir was noticing them.. he smiled..

After almost two hours..

Abhijeet(in the house): yeh Daya.. itna waqt kyu laga raha hai? (angrily)aur yeh phone kyu nehi utha raha hai? phone rakhne ka kya matlab agar uthayga nehi

to? Paa ko phone karu? haa.. wohi thik rahega.. nehi.. agar Daya bureau mei nehi hai to.. Paa bhi tension karenge.. ajeeb hai.. aane do larke ko aaj.. maja

chakhta hu ise mai..

he again tried Daya.. but no use..

Abhijeet: nehi.. aab Paa ko call karna hi parega.. he dialed his number at last..

Acp sir(over the phone): haa.. Abhijeet.. bolo..

Abhijeet: Paa.. aap ghar pauch geye?

Acp sir: haa.. kyu?

Abhijeet(tensly): Paa.. yeh Daya.. abhi tak nehi lauta... phone bhi receive nehi kar raha hai..

Acp sir: abhi tak lauta nehi.. par woh to nikal gaya tha bohot pehele hi.. aab tak to pauch jana chaiye tha.. in fact bohot pehele hi aajana chahiye tha.. ok..

Abhijeet tum tension mat lo.. kuch der aur intezar karo.. fir mujhe inform karna.. mai dekhta hu fir..

Abhijeet: ok..

Acp sir: aur haa.. woh aajye.. to bhi ek call kar dena..

Abhijeet: haa.. haa.. bilkul.. achaa rakhta hu..

Acp sir: ok bye.. aur tension mat lena.. rakhta hu.. the call got cut..

just then.. Abhijeet heard the car sound..

Abhijeey: lo.. aageye shab.. aa gayi ghar ki aur meri yaad.. huh.. dekhta hu aaj ise.. Daya entered..

Abhijeet(scolding): Daya.. yeh kya hai? kaha the tum aab tak? cid officer ban geye ho iske matlab yeh to nehi na ki tum ghar ka koi rule follow na karo.. haa..

kaam mei busy rehete to samjhta.. par tum to bureau nehi the.. kaha the ha? aur phone kyu nehi utha reh the?

due to this continuous scolding.. Daya could not answer.. and he was not feeling okay.. his head was spinning.. he held his head.. Abhijeet came foraward him..

held him.. and ask him..

Abhijeet(with care): kya hua chup kyu ho?

Daya: bhiya.. but he could not answer.. because Abhijeet jerked him away.. and turned his face to other side..

Abhijeet( was so much shocked): Daya... Daya tum.. tumne sharab pi kar aaye ho?

Daya(came forward): nehi bhiya.. mai...

Abhijeet(shouting): pas maat aana Daya.. chi.. tumne aaj sharab... I can't believe this..

Daya: nehi bhaiya.. maine nehi...

Abhijeet: chup raho tum.. mujhe smell aarahi hai tumhre muh se.. chi Daya.. tum yeh.. kaise kar sakte ho? tears were flowing from his eyes.. he could not say

anything more.. and went to his room.. and closed the door.. Daya went behind him.. but found the closed door..

Daya: Bhaiya.. but he also was not feeling well.. so went inside his room.. and lay down on the bed..

Here Abhijeet was crying harshly..

Abhijeet: maa.. Mamoni.. aap batao.. kya galti thi meri? kaha chuk ho gaya ki aaj Daya ne.. kyu? kyu kia Daya ne aisa? mera to kuch samjh mei hi nehi aaraha..

he got a call from Acp sir meanwhile.. he received the call hurriedly..

Abhijeet(teary tone): Paa..

Acp sir(tensed voice): kya hua Abhijeet.. Daya aaya ki nehi?

Abhijeet: haa Paa.. aya hai na ghar..

Acp sir(feeling the tone): to tum.. ro kyu rehe ho? haa? kya? kya baat hai?

Abhijeet:Paa.. Daya ne aaj.. Daya ne aaj sharab pi kar ghar lauta hai..

Acp sir(shocked): what!? kya bol rehe ho tum Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: mai sach bol raha hu Paa.. woh jab ghar aaya.. tab woh kuch thik nehi lag raha tha.. mai uske pas gaya to.. (he stopped for a while).. mujhe...

Acp sir understood everything..

Acp sir: ok ok.. beta.. dekho.. kuch to garbar hai.. pehele tum.. yeh karo Daya ke pas jao.. woh sayed aab kuch thik feel nehi kar raha hai.. dekho.. hum kal

shanti se uske sath baat karenge.. ok.. tum.. shant ho jao sab se pehele.. and go to him.. please beta.. uske pas jao..

Abhijeet: mai...

Acp sir: mai janta hu tum usse naraj ho.. par beta dekho.. Daya ko abhi tumhari jaroorat hai.. maine bola na.. hum kal baat karenge Daya se..

Abhijeet(wiping his tears): thik hai Paa.. mai jata hu.. rakhta hu aab..

Acp sir(thought): yeh sab kya ho raha hai... Daya aisa nehi kar sakta.. kahi kuch galatfaimi ho rahi hai.. kal dekhta hu..

Here Abhijeet went to Daya's room.. and saw Daya was sleeping.. but not peacefully.. Abhijeet went near to him.. sat beside him.. took Daya's head on his lap

from the pillow.. and started tapping his forehead.. Daya placed his head comfortably on his bhaiya's lap.. and went to a peaceful sleep.. a drop fell from

Abhijeet's eye..

FRIENDS.. HOW WAS IT? PLEASE THIS TIME DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.. PLZZZZZZ.. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ON DUO.. :).. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES..

BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY.. :)


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS..

GD- HEHE.. NEHI DADA.. IS BAR KATTI NEHI.. AAPKO PARTICULAR KUCH POINTS PASAND NEHI AAYA.. .. KOI BAAT NEHI.. :).. PAR KYA HAI NA... UMMMMM..

KYA KAHU.. PADHTE RAHO.. :).. THANK YOU..

MISTIC MORNING- Ooo.. KITNE SARE SAWAL.. EK EK KARKE JAWAB MIL JAYEGA.. THANKS A LOT.. :)..

GUEST- THANK YOU..

RUKMANI- THANK YOU SO MUCH..

ARTANISH- THANK YOU VERY MUCH..

HONEY- HMMM.. MAN MEI BOHOT SARE SAWAL AND CONFUSIONS NA? DEKHTE RAHI AAGE AAGE HOTA HAI KYA.. :).. THANK YOU LARKI.. ;)

ANGELBETU-HAHA.. THANK YOU SO MUCH..

ISHITA- ACHHA AAR BOLBO NA.. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW..

SREE- THANK YOU SO MUCH..

JHUMU- AMR THEKE TUI BORO UPDATE ER PRATTASA KORIS? :(..

DA95-THANK YOU VERY MUCH..

LOVEABHI-THANK YOU DEAR..

KRTTIKA- HAA.. GARBAR TO HAI HI.. HEHE.. THANK YOU..

NANDITA-DEKHO KIVABE HOLO..

BHUMI- DEKHTE RAHO DEAR.. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW.. :)

BLOOM78- THANK YOU..

FAD- HMM.. DEKHTE HAI KON HAI MAMONI.. THANK YOU VERY MUCH.. :)

LOVEDAYA- THANK YOU SO MUCH MAHI..

PRIYA- THANK YOU SO MUCH..

NAVYA DIDI- HAHAHA.. HA YEH TO HAI.. THANK YOU DI..

NOW LET'S START..

THE STORY:

Morning arose.. Daya's sleep broke.. with the sound of alarm.. and he got that his bhaiya did not come to wake him up.. he got up..

Daya: aare.. aaj bhaiya mujhe jagaya kyu nehi.. kahi tabiyat to... and he remembered the incident.. happened last night.. oh.. no.. bhiya to mujhe galat samjh

lia.. and he came out from his room running.. he saw Abhijeet was ready for the bureau.. Abhijeet looked at him..

Abhijeet: breakfast ready hai.. khake aajana.. bye.. saying this he moved out..

Daya(called him from behind): bhaiya bhaiya bhaiya.. suniye.. but Abhijeet had gone.. shit.. kitna bara misunderstanding.. hey bhagwan valai karna hi nehi

chahiye..

he too got ready.. taking breakfast.. went to bureau.. he reached bureau.. and saw his bhaiya was doing his works.. with a real serious mood..

Daya(thinking): Daya.. aaj to tu gaya.. he wanted go to his bhaiya.. but stopped as there were other cops present too.. he just gave a look.. and went to his

desk..

after some time Acp sir came.. all greeted him.. he too.. he looked his two sons.. and went to his cabin without saying anything..

It was launch time.. all went to canteen to have the launch including Acp sir.. except two.. Daya was no at all interested to waste that opportunity..

Daya: abhi jata hu.. mauka achha hai.. Daya lag jaa kaam pe.. he silently got up from his seat.. and went to Abhijeet.. such a way.. that Abhijeet couldn't see

him.. and Daya stood just behind him.. he lloked at his bhaiya's face ones.. then he bent down.. and hugged him from his neck..

Daya(cutely): bhaiya..

Abhijeet was sensing that there was someone behind him.. and he knew well who could it be.. Abhijeet sighed.. but continued his work with.. "kya hai?"

Daya: aap naraz hai mujhse? Abhijeet did not respond.. Daya now left his neck.. and came in front him.. and sat in front of his legs..

Daya: bhaiya.. kal raat jo hua..

Abhijeet: Daya... mai busy hu aab bohot.. jao jake launch karke aao..

Daya:nehi.. aapko meri baay sunna hi parega.. aap aise kaise mujhe galat samjh sakte hai? kal raat mai ghar laut hi raha tha.. to tab raste mei...

but he could not finish his words.. as the bureau phone rang.. Daya stood up from his place.. Abhijeet went to attend the call.. Daya looked at him with a sad

face..

Abhijeet informed him that a case was reported..

Abhijeet: mai canteen mei jake sabko batata hu.. tum gari nikalo..

Daya had no option else.. the case could be handled by the Mumbai Police.. that's why they handed over the case to them..

At night..

Abhijeet came back to home.. he opened the door with his own key.. and heard that Daya was talking to some one.. only his voice was being heard.. so

Abhijeet understood that he was talking over phone.. he entered slowly.. and closed the door.. and concentrated on his brother's teary voice..

Daya was talking to Acp sir..

Daya: Paa.. aap hote to kya karte? bhaiya hote to kya karte? haa.. mana ki wo aadmi sharabi tha.. par wo raste mei para hua tha.. ek car aake use mar ke

chala bhi jata to wo kuch nehi kar pata.. meri galti yeh hai ki maine use uthake uske ghar tak chora?

Acp sir: haa.. lekin..

Daya: lekin kya? lekin kya? pura 1 ghanta chakkar kata hai maine uske ghar ke aas pas.. woh aapna ghar ka pata tak nehi bol pa raha tha..

Acp sir: hmm.. uske haat pe alcohol ke bottol tha?

Daya: haa..

Acp sir: hmm.. samjh gaya..

Daya: kya samjha?

Acp sir: yehi ki.. Abhijeet ko wo badboo kaha se aaya tha..

Daya: kya! achha.. is liye bhaiya aisa keh reh the na.. maine bhi aisa hi kuch samjha tha.. par Paa. bhaiya ko mujh par thorasa bhi bharosa nehi hai na?

Acp sir: aisa nehi hai beta..

Daya(crying.. and complaining): aisa hi hai.. aisa hi hai bilkul.. aap jante hai kal raat bhaiya ne ek bhi baat nehi ki mujhse.. aaj subha bhi nikal gaye mujhe chor

ke.. wo bhi ghari mei alarm lagake.. socho aap.. aur.. aur.. aaj jab bureau mei mai explain karne gaya.. tab bhi sunna nehi chaha.. phir bhir mai jor jabardasti

unhe batane hi wala tha.. par wo idiot case aa gaya.. huh.. sara plan choupat.. par aap hi batao.. bhaiya yeh kaise yakeen kar lia ki maine sharab ko haat bhi

lagaya hai.. paa.. mai bhaiya ka bhai hu.. aapka beta hu.. mai aisa kar sakta hu?

Acp sir: nehi bilkul nehi.. mujhe to mere chote bete par pura bharosa hai..

Daya(sobbing): par aapke bare bete ko uske bhai par bilkul bharosa nehi hai.. aap dekhna.. mai bhaiya se baat nehi karunga.. bilkul bhi nehi karunga.. he cut

the call.. and went to his room.. while rubbing his tears..

Abhijeet was so much shocked..

Abhijeet: yeh maine kya kar dia? just then he got a call.. without looking at the scrren.. he picked up the call..

Abhijeet: Paa..

Acp sir: jante ho Daya...

Abhijeet: mai ghar par hu Paa.. maine sab suna hai..

Acp sir: tab to aur achha hai.. mil gayi shanti? bohot to din raat mera bhai yeh hai.. mera Daya woh hai karte rehte ho.. us par itna biswas nehi rakh paye ki

woh aisa nehi kar sakta? haa?

Abhijeet: Paa.. I'm sorry..

Acp sir(softly): sorry mujhe nehi.. aapne bhai ko ja kar kaho..

Abhijeet(tearily): woh to naraj hai mujhse.. aab mai kya karu?

Acp sir: hona bhi chahiye.. manao use.. aur kya? waise senior inspector Abhijeet.. dhoka kha geye?

Abhijeet: senior inspector Abhijeet nehi Paa.. bhaiya dhoka kha gaya..

Acp sir: yeh koi excuse nehi hai Abhijeet.. woh tumhara bhai hai.. isiliye tumhe us par bharosa karna chahiye tha..

Abhijeet: aap nehi samjhenge Paa.. woh mera bhai hai is liye to... aap nehi samjhenge.. koi nehi samjhega.. koi bhi nehi samjhega..

Acp sir: beta.. jao Daya ke pas.. kaho to mai samjhata hu use..

Abhijeet: nehi nehi.. mai hi baat karta hu usse..

Acp sir: ok.. good luck.. you both take care.. bye.. the call got disconnected..

Abhijeet looked at Daya's room.. no lights were on..

he went to his room.. then after freshening up.. became busy in making his brother's favorite food..

after finishing his job.. he went to Daya's room with the food for both of them..

he opened the door.. and saw Daya was lying on the bad hiding his face inside a pillow.. hearing the door opening sound.. he hid his face forcefully.. Abhijeet

smiled sadly seeing that.. he came closer to him.. kept the food on the bed side table.. and sat beside him.. he shook Daya a little bit.. with..

Abhijeet: Daya.. no response.. he started caressing his head..

Abhijeet: Daya.. dekh.. mai na tere liye tere pasand ka khana bana kar laya hu.. apne hato.. khayega nehi.. again no response.. now Abhijeet tried his trick

which had never been failed.. he bent litle more.. and whispered..

Abhijeet(with full of love): bhai..

yes.. Abhijeet succeeded.. Daya sat up on the bed.. his whole face was red.. Abhijeet was so hurt seeing that..

Daya: kyu? kyu banaya aapne mere pasand ka khana? he went near to the window..

Abhijeet: mere bhai ke liye mai nehi banaunga to kaun banayga?

Daya(looked at him): bhai nehi.. sharabi bhai boliye..

Abhijeet: Daya..

Daya turned his face to the other side.. Abhijeet went near to him.. and turned him towards himself.. and wrapped him inside his loving shell..

Daya burst out in his hand..

Abhijeet: nehi nehi.. Daya.. mera bachha.. aise nehi rote.. sun na.. achha tu chup ho ja.. dekh I'm.. I'm sorry na.. meri taraf dekh.. he lifted Daya's face.. and

mopped the tears.. and kissed on his forehead..

Daya(crying): aap suniye na meri baat.. maine kuch nehi kia.. kuch bhi nehi.. maine koi sharab nehi pi bhaiya.. sachhi..

Abhijeet: mai janta hu Daya..

Daya jerked his hand away..

Daya: to fir itna danta kyu? kyu mujh par yakeen nehi kia? kyu bina kuch sune aapne soch lia ki maine... he was sobbing like a kid.. he came to the bed.. and

sat down.. Abhijeet had tears in his eyes.. he too came to him and sat beside him..

Abhijeet: Daya.. mujhe wo smell ...

Daya: ayega hi na.. kyuki maine kal rat ek aadmi ko uske ghar tak chora tha.. jo pura ka pura sharab ke nashe mei tha.. uske haat mei ek bottle bhi tha.. woh

thik se khara nehi ho pa raha.. maine use pakar ke rakhha tha.. tab bottle se gir gaya hoga meri shirt par...

Abhijeet(spread his hand on his head.. and said in teary tone): tujhe dekhhe lag raha tha ki tu thik nehi tha.. is liye maine socha ki...

Daya: pura ek ghanta tha mai uske sath.. jyda ho sakta hai.. kam nehi.. kabhi aisa aadmi ko pas se dekh hi nehi maine.. to use sath itna time guzarna to dur..

us bad smell se mujhe chakkar aane laga tha.. mera sar bhari ho gaya tha.. dard karne laga tha.. (crying).. aap to mere sar par haat bhi lagaya.. upar se dant

dia..

Abhijeet immediately hugged his little bro..

Abhijeet(crying): I'm sorry.. maaf karde de bhai.. please.. aapne is bure bhiaya ko maaf karde.. Daya hugged him tightly..

Abhijeet: punishment milni chahiye na bhaiya ko? Daya nodded in hug..

Abhijeet: kaunsa punishment? Daya separated and looked at the food tray.. Abhijeet smiled.. he understood his demand..

Abhijeet: tujhe khilana mere liye kabhi bhi punishment nehi hoga samjha.. Daya smiled broadly.. ruk.. khilata hu..

Daya nehi nehi boss.. yaha nehi.. dinnimg pe chalte hai na.. chalo.. saying this he took the food tray.. and went to the dinning table..

they settled down.. and Abhijeet started to fulfill his brother's demand.. with light chit chat and laughing session..

FRIENDS.. HO GAYA.. AUR HAA.. EK GOOD NEWS.. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SECRET REVEALING CHAPTER.. SO.. GET READY FOR THAT.. FOR NOW.. PLEASE REVIEW

FOR THIS CHAPTER.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES..

BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: FRIENDS.. HAPPY YOGA DAY.. AND CONVEY MY REGARDS TO YOUR FATHERS.. HAPPY FATHERS DAY TO THEM..

AND THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS..

HONEY- THANK YOU JEE THANK YOU..

BHUMI- YES ABHIJEET HAD DONE A GREAT MISTAKE..

ABHIDAYAFAN- THANK YOU DI..

ARTANISH- THANK YOU SO MUCH..

ISHITA- TOMAR REQUEST REKHECHI KINTU..

NANDITA- SHARP SHINE SHINE KORTE KORTE HAPIYE GECHE GO.. TAI AKTU BOKAMI KORE MIND FRESH KORLO.. HEHE.. THANK YOU.. :)

PRIYA- THANK YOU SO MUCH..

LOVEABHI- THANK YOU DEEPIKA..

MISTIC MORNING- THANK YOU SO MUCH..

JHUMU- AARE SOB CHAPTER EI JODI KICHU NA KICHU HAPPENING THAKE TAHOLE HOBE KI KORE BOL?

ANGELBETU- THANK YOU SO MUCH..

SREE- THANK YOU SO MUCH..

GUEST- THANK YOU SO MUCH..

KRTTIKA DIDI- THANK YOU THANK YOU.. :)

DA95- THANK YOU SO MUCH..

SO MY FRIENDS.. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.. READ IT AND PLEASE REVIEW..

THE STORY:

He was doing some file works in his room.. but actually he was in deep thought.. files were open in front of him.. but he mind was roaming somewhere else..

 _Lady(crying harsly): chor do mere bachhe ko.. (screaming) chor do.._

 _one drunk man was pulling a little boy of 6 years old.. the boy was crying bitterly with continuous "maa.. maa.. mujhe nehi jana.. maa dekho na.." but the drunk man_

 _was not leaving him.. he was pulling him with all his force and saying.. "ise to mai le kar hi jaunga.. "_

 _one strong lady came in front and said in a strong voice.. "le jaoge? jaoo.. maine police ko phone kar dia hai.. woh log aate hi honge.. jao.. le kar jao.. "_

 _the drunker was afraid of the name of the police.. "thik hai.. aab to mai ja raha hu.. par.. par.. mai fir.. fir aaunga.. aur.. is.. is ko le kar jaunga.. bohot paisa milega ise_

 _beck ke.. mai fir aaunga.. "_

 _he pushed that little boy.. he fell down and screamed.. "bhaiyaaaa..."_

he came out from the thought with the call of his bhai..

Daya: bhaiyaaaa... he came and hugged him from behind.. he put his hand around his bhiaya's neck.. Abhijeet grabbed Daya's hand tightly.. with a call..

Abhijeet: Daya.. Abhijeet was fully dipped into sweat..

Daya sensed the tensed voice of Abhijeet.. he instantly left him.. and sat in front him..

Daya(tensed): bhaiya.. bhaiya.. kya.. kya hua aapko haa? aapko itna pasina kyu aa raha hai? he took out his hanky and wiped his sweat from his forehead..

Abhijeet(smiled): Daya.. kuch nehi hua hai mujhe.. mai bilkul thik hu..

Daya: haa.. wo dikh raha hai mujhe.. he gave him a glass of water from the side table.. aap pani pijiye..

Abhijeet: wo to mai pita hu.. par mujhe kuch nehi hua hai.. Abhijeet drank the water.. and gave it back to Daya.. Daya put it in its place..

Daya: haa.. aab bataiye sahi se.. kya problem ho rahi hai aapko.. mai doctor ko bulata hu.. he was going to take out his phone.. but Abhijeet grabbed his

wrist..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tu baith chup karke.. Daya stopped... aare kuch nehi hua mujhe.. bas chaakar aa raha tha.. tu sahi waqt par aagaya.. aur mai thik ho gaya..

Daya was looking at him continuously.. he was not at all satisfied with the answer..

Abhijeet understood that..

Abhijeet: kya hua? yakeen nehi aaya? Daya looked down.. Abhijeet smiled and pulled up his face.. mujhe abhi dekh kar lagta hai ki mujhe kuch hua hai?

Daya(in low tone): wo to aapko dekh kar kabhi bhi nehi lagta.. Abhijeet laughed loudly hearing this..

Abhijeet: kya Daya.. tu bhi... bohot shaytan hai tu.. bhaiya ke sath masti haa?

seeing Abhijeet laughing.. Daya too smiled.. and felt relieved..

Abhijeet: achha.. yeh bata.. kuch bolne aaya tha..

Daya(excited): haa.. boss.. achha aap guess karo ki kya batane aaya hu mai..

Abhijeet: ummmmmm.. nehi re.. kuch samjh mei nehi aara hai.. tu hi bata..

Daya: achha.. choriye mai hi bata hu.. pata hai.. (he started saying in slow mode and Abhijeet was nodding after listening to each word..) aaj.. mujhe.. peheli...

(and then speed up )salary mili hai.. yehhhhh... and he hugged Abhijeet tightly.. Abhijeet too hugged him.. and smiled.. and kissed on his head.. Daya

separated..

Daya: bhaiya.. kal Sunday hai. holiday.. hum na kal shopping pe jayenge.. kal mai aapke liye shopping karunga..

Abhijeet was going to say something.. but Daya cut him..

Daya: and that's final.. bye... he got up.. and left the room.. while saying "kal do peher mei jayenge.. launch bhi bahar.. "

Abhijeet: thik hai thik haii.. aab fresh hoke dinner to kar le.. he heard him.. "okkkk boss"..

Abhijeet(smiled): pagal kahika.. he sighed.. aap dono ke bete ko peheli salray mil gayi hai.. dekha aap logone.. aur woh kal mujhe shopping karane le

jayega..he smiled again.. and went to arrange for dinner...

NEXT day two brothers were busy in shopping..

Daya: yeh blue wala dekho bhaiya.. bohot suit karega aap pe.. achha hai na.. par yeh white and brown strip bhi achha hai..

Abhijeet was so tired..

Abhijeet: le bhai le.. tujhe jo bhi lena hai le.. par jaldi le.. pet mei chuha daud raha hai mera..

Daya: ok ok.. do hi le leta hu..

Abhijeet(strictly): Daya.. sare paise ek din khatam karne ke liye nehi diye geye hai shahb ko.. Daya made a face.. chal yeh white brown wala le.. Daya smiled

broadly.. and took that..

Abhijeet: abhi sidha cash counter.. Daya nooded with.. "jo hukum shab"..

Abhijeet: pagal kahika.. saying so.. he moved forward.. Daya ran behind him.. they after paying the bill.. went to food corner.. they finished their launch with

their favourite foods..

Abhijeet: Daya.. khane ka bill mai pay karunga..

Daya: nehi bhaiya mai..

Abhijeet: Daya.. mujhse sara haq to mat chin le.. Daya was going to take the last bite of ice cream.. looked up.. with a sad face..

Daya: bhaiya aisa nehi hai.. Abhijeet nodded.. "khale.." and went to pay the bill..

Abhijeet(smiling and thinking): kitna asan hai mere bhai ko emotional blackmail karna.. mean time.. Daya had finished the ice cream..

Daya(coming to Abhijeet): bhaiya.. mai bahar hu.. aap pay karke aaiye..

Abhijeet: haa.. tu jaa.. mai abhi aaya..

Daya came out.. after sometime Abhijeet too come out.. he searched for Daya.. and saw him talking with someone.. but he could not see him.. Daya was just in

front of that person..

Abhijeet: yeh Daya.. kisse bat kar raha hai.. Dost hua to ho gaya kaam.. aadha ghanta yehi rukna parega.. jaisa Daya.. waisa iska dost log.. uffff.. thinking all

these he was going forward.. not knowing what was awaiting him.. he was going forward..

Suddenly Daya turned behind sensing Abhijeet was coming.. and the man Daya was talking to.. was now in front of Abhijeet.. Abhijeet bacame a statue.. his

feet was not moving towards.. he felt that he could not breath.. he felt like someone was grabbing his neck tightly.. all the colors had gone from his face.. he

was shell shocked..

Daya came towards Abhijeet..

Daya: bhaiya dekho.. inse milo.. yeh wohi aadmi hai jinhe mai usdin ghar pe chor aaya tha.. is mall mei swiper ka kaam karta hai.. dekho.. Abhijeet looked at

Daya..

Man: shab.. aapke bhai bohot bhale aadmi hai.. woh kya hai.. ghar pe koi nehi hamara.. koi intezar nehi karta.. bohot akelapan mehsoos hota hai ghar ja kar..

is liye pi leta hu shab.. jo tanfa milti hai.. kya karunga us'se? maaf kijiyega.. mujhe pata hai pina achhi baat nehi hai.. fir bhi.. raat hota hai to na jane dimag kyu

usi pe atak jati hai.. us din yeh shab mujhe ghar tak nehi chorte to na jane fir kabhi ghar pauch bhi pata yah nehi..

Daya: aare.. aap choriye wo sab baat.. maine kaha tha na.. aapne ghar ke aas paas jo bachhe hai.. uske sath waqt bitaiye.. unke liye khana, kapre, khilona

kharidke le jaya kijiye.. bachhe bhi khush ho jeyenge.. aap bhi khush ho jayenge..

man: haa.. shab.. mujhe aapki baat bohot achhi lagi.. mai kaushish karunga sharab chorne ki shab.. ek din mei to nehi hoga.. par mai chor dunga shab

dekhna.. aaj tak koi mujhse aise achhe muh baat nehi kia pata hai.. aap hi ho jo itne achhe tarha se mujhe samjhaya.. thank u shab..

Daya smiled..

Man(smiled): na jane aapko dekh kar aisa lagta hai jaisa aapke sath koi rishta tha mera.. koi aaj tak... he stopped with a loud voice of Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: just shut up.. Daya looked at him shockingly..

Daya(grabbing Abhijeet's hand): bhaiya.. kya hua?

Abhijeet(jerked his hand away.. and calm down): suniye.. mera bhai Daya.. sabke sath aisa hi achha behave karta hai.. iske matlab yeh to nehi hua na ki dunia

mei sab Daya ka rishtedar hai..

Man looked down.. and joined his in front of him..

Man: maaf kijiyega shab.. mera aisa kuch matlab nehi tha.. achha mai chalta hu.. (to Daya).. chalta hu shab.. shukriya.. bhagwan aapka bhala kare.. he went

away..

Daya was standing there with open mouth..

Daya: I can't believe this bhaiya.. aapko kya ho gaya hai? usne aisa kya keh dia jo aap aise react kar rehe hai? hr grabbed his hand.. bhaiya..

Abhijeet: dekho Daya.. aab tum ek cid officer ban chuke ho.. aage piche dushman ghumte rehenge tumhare.. aise hi kisike sath aisa close hua mat karo.. kitni

baar samjhau mai tumhe?

Daya: lekin bhaiya yeh aadmi to bas ek..

Abhijeet: aadmi chahe kuch bhi ho Daya.. kaun bhesh badal ke ghum raha hai.. tum pehchan paoge aise?

Daya: bhaiya.. yeh aadmi mei kuch bura to nehi laga mujhe..

Abhijeet(shouting): mujhe laga.. he looked around saying this as his voice was really loud..

Daya: achha.. thik hai.. ok bhaiya.. aage se dhyan rakhunga ma.. aab chaliye.. chaiye.. aaiye.. they came out from the mall.. and went towards the car..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tum ghar jao.. mujhe ek khabri se milne jana hai..

Daya(sadly): aaj bhi bhaiya..

Abhijeet: haa.. jana jaroori hai.. tum jao.. mai jaldi aajaunga..

Daya: ok bhaiya.. you take care.. Abhijeet nodded.. Daya drove away.. Abhijeet hired a cab.. and started..

IT was Acp sir's house..

Acp sir and Salukhne sir were having fun with the each others company..

Acp sir: tu phir kabhi mere ghar mai aake.. mere hi kitchen mei ghus ke.. mere hi Saman se mujhe murder karne layek khana banaya na Salunkhe.. to tu dekhna

mai tera naam bhula dunga...

Salunkhe sir: kya boss ukhar kyu reh ho yaar.. bas thora sa jal hi to gaya hai..

Acp sir(amazed tone): thora saaaa! ise tu thora sa bolta hai.. to jyada sa kunsa hai bey?

Salunkhe sir was going to say something.. but the door bell stopped him..

Ac sir: aare.. kaun aagaya?

Salunkje sir: mai dekhu?

Acp sir: nehi.. ruk.. mai dekhta hu..

He opened the door.. and Abhijeet rushed inside.. he was breathing heavily..

Acp sir(panicked): aare Abhijeet.. kya hua?

Abhijeet(scared): Paa..

Acp sir: haa.. bolo beta kya hua.. (he held his arm)..achha.. tum baitho.. pani pio pehele.. Salunkhe.. Salunkhe sir nodded..

Abhijeet: nehi pani nehi.. Paa.. aap suno.. after some moment.. taking a deep breath.. he said.. woh aa gaya hai.. wo.. aa gaya hai.. maine aaj aaj abhi dekha..

mall mei.. mai wo Daya geye the na.. waha dekha use.. maine dekha..

Acp sir sensed something.. he left his arms..

Acp sir: kaun?

Abhijeet(not in sense): mujhse chin ne aaya hai.. mujhse dur le jayega.. woh mujhse mera bhai... Acp sir jerked him..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. kya bol rehe ho? kaun aa gaya hai?

Abhijeet(looked at him): Daya ka aasli pita.. his BIOLOGICAL FATHER..

Acp sir was stunned.. it was something like that two persons lost their sense.. mental sense.. Salunkhe sir was present their with the glass of water.. he could

not give a step ahead..

FRIENDS.. PICHLE CHAP MEI MAINE BOLA THA SECRET REVELING CHAPTER.. A CORRECTION IS THERE.. ACTUALLY IT CAN NOT BE SINGLE CHAPTER WHERE ALL

THE SECRET WILL BE REVEALED.. THERE WILL BE 2 OR 3 CHAPTERS WHERE YOU WILL GET ALL YOUR ANSWER.. AUR AAB TAK TO AAP LOG ADHA SAMJH HI GEYE

HONGE.. HAI NA.. BAKI AADHA SAMJHANE KI KAAM MERA..:).. AND YAH.. THIS TIME I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON.. FRIENDS.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES..

BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS..

FAD: AARE NO NEED TO SAY SORRY.. RAMADHAN MUBARAK HO.. :).. THANK YOU SO MUCH..

GD: NO DADA.. NOT TO BE SORRY.. I UNDERSTAND.. RAMADHAN MUBARAK HO.. :).. THANKS FOR YOUR FB..

NAINA: VERY HAPPY TO SEE YOU AFTER A LONG TIME.. MISSED YOU.. THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW.. :)

BHUMI: THANK YOU DEAR..

ABHIDAYA FAN- THANK YOU DI.. AAGE AAGE DEKHTE JAO HOTA HAI KYA..

MISTIC MORNING- WIT AND SEE.. :).. THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW..

NAZ-D- NE.. TARATARI DILAM.. :).. THANKS RE..

RUKMANI- THANK YOU SO MUCH..

SHALU- THANK YOU SO MUCH.. TC..

DA95- THANK YOU VERY MUCH..

ARTANISH- THANKS A LOT..

AASHI'S HONEY- DE DIA.. :).. THANKS A LOT..

LOVE DAYA- HAHA.. IT'S OK DEAR.. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW..

ISHITA- OHO.. VACATION SESH.. JAH.. KOI BAAT NEHI PUJA VACATION ER JONNO WAIT KORO .. AR STORY PORO.. AAR HAA.. PORASONA KORO KINTU.. HEHEHE..

:).. THANKS DEAR..

LOVEABHI- THANKS A LOT MY SISTER.. :)

GUEST- THANK YOU SO MUCH..

PRIYA: THANK YOU VERY MUCH..

NANDITA- TENSION KORO NA.. BP BERE JABE.. THANKS GO..

KRITTIKA- VOY PEO NA.. SPB THIK THAKBE.. :).. THANKS GO..

ANGELBETU- AAA.. DEKHTE HAI KYA HOTA HAI.. THANK YOU..

GUEST- THANKS A LOT..

MY FRIENDS.. I AM A BIGGGGG DUO FAN.. NOW TELL ME CAN I SEPARATE THEM OR NOT? HMM HMM?

THE STORY:

Acp sir(erked Abhijeet): Abhijeet.. kya bol rehe ho tum? bol kya rehe ho pata bhi hai tumhe?

Abhijeet(shouted): haa haa.. pata hai mujhe.. wohi tha.. wohi NARESH.. mai nehi bhul sakta us aadmi ka chehra.. mai aaj bhi pehechanta hu use..

Acp sir: achha Abhijeet.. yeh batao.. ki kaha dekhta tumne use?

Abhijeet: maall mei.. mai aur Daya geye the shopping karne.. wo us din jis aadmi ko Daya ne ghar tak chora tha na.. yeh wohi aadmi thaa.. aapne dekha Paa..

aaj bhi usne aapna adat se chuta nehi.. aaj bhi sharab pita hai jaise aaj se 20 saal pehele pita tha..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. wo sab choro. aur mujhe puri kahani batao..

Salunkhe sir came between their conversation.. he put his hand on Acp sir's shoulder.. Abhijeet was not in sense.. tears were flowing from his eyes

continuously..

Acp sir looked at him.. he grabed his arm.. and took him aside..

Salunkhe sir: dekho Pradyuman.. mai samjh sakta hu tumhare aandar kya chal rahi hai.. par mujhe lagta hai hume pehele Abhijeet ko sambhal na chahiye..

Acp sir looked ay Abhijeet.. and said.. "haa.. wo to thik kaha tumne.. lekin mai hi itna shocked phase mei hu yaar.. mai kya bolu use?"

Salunkhe sir: dekho.. mujhe lagta hai.. uska mind relax hona bohot jaroori hai.. mai ek kaam karta hu.. use ek nind ki dawa de deta hu.. wo thori der so jayga

to achha rahega.. aur Abhijeet bohot samjhdar hai.. kal subha uthke baat kar lena usse.. thik hai.. and please relax yaar.. please..

Acp sir nodded.. Salunkhe sir dissolved a sedative in water.. and went to Abhijeet..

Saluknhe sir: Abhijeet.. beta.. please shant ho jao..

Abhijeet(teary): Daya..

Salunkhe sir sat beside him.. and held his hand..

Salunkhe sir: chinta mat karo beta.. kuch nehi hoga humare Daya ko.. tum ho naa.. hum hai na.. haa? achhaa.. ek kaam karo.. tum yeh pani pi lo.. please..

Abhijeet without arguing drank the water.. after sometime he felt dizzy..

Salunkhe sir: Abhijeet kya hua?

Abhijeet: ne.. nehi.. kuch .. kuch nehi.. bas sar thorasa..

Salunkhe sir: achha tum mere sath aao.. kamre mei chalo.. Abhijeet was not in condition to speak more.. as he was semiconscious.. Acp sir and Salunkhe sir

held him.. and made him lay down on the bed..

Acp sir: yaar Salunkhe..

Salunkhe sir: chinta mat karo boss.. woh so raha hai.. chalo hum bahar chalte hai..

Acp sir nodded.. they were to come out.. Acp sir stopped..

Salunkhe sir: kya hua?

Acp sir: Abhijeet ka phone... he went to him nad took out his mobile from his pocket.. it was vibrating..

Acp sir(looking at Salunkhe): Daya.. Salunkhe sir sighed..

Acp sir came out from the room.. Salunkhe sir turned off the light.. and came out..

Acp sir(over phone): Daya..

Daya: bha... he stopped hearing his Paa's voice.. Paa.. (tensed voice) bhaiya kaha hai? haa? kabse phone kar raha hu.. utha kyu nehi rehe hai bhaiya? aur

bhaiya ka phone aapke pas kaise?

Acp sir: beta.. Abhijeet mere ghar par hai..

Daya: aapke ghar par! kyu? woh to khabri se milne geye he na..

Acp sir: wo.. ha.. haa haa.. wohi se to mere ghar aaya tha..

Daya: haa to phone...

Acp sir: suno suno Daya.. actually kya hai.. Abhijeet yaha par aaya tha.. aur uska tabiyaat kuch bigar gayi hai yaha aake.. mere sath Salunkhe ruk raha hai aaj..

to Salunkhe ne dawai di haii.. so raha hai aab Abhijeet..

Daya(tensed): kya? pata tha mujhe aisa kuch hone wala hai.. kal bhi bol rehe the bhaiya ki chakkar aa raha hai.. maine kaha bhi ki doctor ke pas chalte hai..

par mana kar diya bhaiya ne..

Acp sir: beta .. tum chinta mat karo.. kal subha thik hote hi use mai khud ghar chor aaunga.. thik hai.. aur Abhijeet thik hai bilkul.. hai na Salunkhe..

Salunkhe sir(loudly): haa.. haa.. bilkul..

Acp sir: haa.. suna na.. bas thora.. wohi.. chakkar aa gaya tha.. thik hai na..

Daya: haa.. thik hai.. mai rakhta hu.. he disconnected the call..

Acp sir sighed.. he looked at Salunkhe sir.. feeling the fixed gaze on him..

Acp sir: Salinkhe.. janna chahega baat kya hai?

Salunkhe sir(softly): boss.. baad mai ho jayga na yeh sab.. tum chalo.. tum bhi rest karlo..

Acp sir sat on the sofa.. Salunkhe sir sat beside him..

Acp sir: use aane de.. fir jata hu..

Salunkhe sir: kaun? Acp sir looked at him.. Salunkhe sir understood..

After 20 mins he came.. Salunkhe sir opened the gate.. "aao Daya".. Daya entered with down face..

Daya: wo.. ghar mei.. bhaiya..

Acp sir: tumhara hi wait kar rehe the hum.. pata tha.. nehi reh paoge aapne bhaiya ke bina ek raat bhi.. wo bhi yeh jante hue ki uska tabiyat thik nehi hai..

Daya: I'm sorry Paa.. par mujhse ghar mei baitha nehi gaya.. he looked at him.. bhaiya kaha hai?

Acp sir: Apne room mei.. Daya nodded and went towards.. Abhijeet's room..

Acp sir: chal Salunkhe.. tujhe ek kahani batata hu aaj.. they both went to balcony..

Here.. Daya entered inside the room.. and saw Abhijeet sleeping.. tears came in Daya's eyes..

he sat beside him.. and started caressing his hair with so much care..

 **IN BALCONY:**

Salinkhe sir: boss.. aaj rehene do..

Acp sir: tu yeh bhi nehi jaane chahega ki maine tujhe sachhai kyu nehi bataya?

Salunkhe sir: kuch to waja jaroor hogi..

Acp sir: kuch khas waja nehi tha.. par kabhi aisa situation aaya hi nehi ki mai tujhe batau ki Daya Abhijeet ka saga bhai nehi hai..

Salunkhe sir: aaj agar yeh sab nehi hota.. to mujhe kabhi pata bhi nehi chalta.. aur sayed wohi hik hota.. he sighed..

Acp sir: dhyan se sun Salunkhe..

aaj se 15 saal pehele ki baat kar raha hu mai.. jab mai peheli baar Abhijeet aur Daya se mila tha...

 **IN ABHIJEET'S ROOM:**

Abhijeet changed his side in sleep. and felt something.. his sleep broke.. he opened his eyes.. and saw Daya was sleeping placing his head on his shoulder..

Abhijeet became confused.. after some momemt he got the situation.. he sighed..

Abhijeet(whispering): yeh Daya bhi na.. aur Salunkhe sir bhi yeh thik nehi kia.. jaroor us pani mei kuch milye honge.. Abhijeet carefully held Daya's head up..

and placed a pillow under his head.. Daya comforted himself.. Abhijeet patted his head with.. "so ja.. so ja.. ".. and he got up from the bed.. and stood near the

window.. past came infront of his eyes..

FLASH BACK:

 _12 years Boy: maa.. yeh guest room kyu saaf kar rahi ho maa?_

 _Lady(smiling.. and doing her works): Jeet beta.. aaj na tumhari ek mausi aa rahi hai..  
_

 _Abhijeet: mausi? mera koi mausi bhi hai?_

 _Lady: haa.. hai to.. Debjani.. meri saheli.. bachpan se hum sab kuch ek sath karte the.. pata hai.. jab hum bohot chote the.. tab hum nahate bhi sath sath the.. she_

 _laughed.._

 _Abhijeet(smiled): wow.. yeh to bohot achhi baat.. hai.. kab aa rehe hai mausi?_

 _Lady: aaj hi.._

 _Abhijeet: Oh.. achha thik hai.. he was moving out.._

 _Lady: Jeet.. suno.._

 _Abhijeet came near to her.. "haa maa".. she sat on the bed.. and held his palms.._

 _Lady: beta.. mausi yaha pe.. rehene ke liye aarahi hai.. aur tumhara ek chotasa bhai bhi aaraha hai.._

 _Abhijeet(shouted): kya? rehene ke liye? kitne din ke liye?_

 _Lady: humesha ke liye.._

 _Abhijeet: kya? yeh kya keh rahi hai aap maa? yeh kya baat hui? kyu unka aapna ghar nehi hai kya? aur bhai? kitne saal ka hai wo? aaraha hai.. matlab mera sara_

 _saman ulta pulta karke rakh dega.. maa yeh kya hai maa?_

 _Lady(softly): beta shant ho jao.. dekho wo dono bohot musibaat mei hai.._

 _Abhijeet: husband kaha hai mausi ke?_

 _Lady: beta.. wo sab se tumhara kuch matlab nehi hai.. tum bas itna suno ki wo log yaha rehene ke liye aarehe hai.. aur tumhe unlogo ke sath adjust karna hoga.._

 _Abhijeet took away his palms from her hands.. "kya adjust maa.. 2 din 4 din.. ek mahina.. thik tha.. par humesha ke liya? mera privacy ka kya maa?"_

 _Lady: privacy? Jeet tera umar kitna hai ki tu privacy ki baat kar raha hai?_

 _Abhijeet(irritated): aap nehi samjhenge.. agar samjhte to unhe allow nehi karte.. saying this he went to his room.._

 _Lady: sach mei.. aaj kal bachhe.. itnisi umar mei privacy dhundh raha hai.. aare larki hai kya? she sighed.. karega bhi kya mera bachha.. bachpan se to akela hi raha_

 _hai ghar mei.. bas mai aur yeh.. papa ka chehera bhi sayed thik se yaad nehi hai.. bhagwan kare ki samay ke sath sath yeh thik ho jaye.._

 _IN EVENING:_

 _Door bell rang.. the Lady opened the gate.. one Lady and with a cute small boy of 6 year were standing there.. the lady hugged that lady tightly.._

 _Lady: Devi.. kaisi hai tu?_

 _Devi: mai thik hu Aakansha.. tu kaisi hai.._

 _Aakansha: mai bikul thik hu.. she bent downn.. aur mera Daya bachha kaisa hai? the boy was standing, holdinghis mother's pallu.. said.. "thik hai".. both lady_

 _laughed.._

 _Aankansha: aaja.. andar aaja.. they entered.._

 _seeing Abhijeet standing.. Devi went to him.._

 _Devi: Aankhi.. yeh humara Abhijeet babu hai?_

 _Aankhi: haa.._

 _Devi: kaise ho beta?_

 _Abhijeet: thik hu... aap logo ko koi problem to nehi hua aane mei?_

 _Devi(smiled): nehi beta.. bilkul nehi.._

 _Aankhi: Devi.. tu baith.. mai tere liye pani le kar aati hu.. aur sun na.. yeh jitna mera ghar hai.. utna hi tera.. aab aisa kar (pointing towards a room) wo tera room hai.._

 _aur tu to janti hai ki mai kitna lazy hu.. to tujhe kya karna hai?_

 _Devi: sara saman kamre mei rakhna hai.._

 _Aankhi: haa.. yeh hui na Devi wali baat.. tu jaa.._

 _Devi smiled and.. went to that room to set up all the things.._

 _Devi(thinking): mujhe pata hai.. yeh sab tu is liye boli taki mai comfortable feel karu.. par yaar.. mai teri baat kaise maan lu? kaise sari jindegi tere ghar par rahu.. aisa_

 _nehi ho sakta.. mujhe kuch karna parega.. she sighed..._

 _Here Daya was stading.. and was looking at the different things.. rolling his head clockwise and anti clockwise.. now his eyes stuck on Abhijeet.._

 _Abhijeet was looking at him narrowing his eyes.. Daya immediately looked down.. Abhijeet came to him.._

 _Abhijeet(in a strict tone but in low tone) naam kya hai tumhara?_

 _Daya(with fear): Daya.._

 _mean time.. Aankhi and Devi came to tha lounge.._

 _AAnkhi: haa.. Jeet.. beta.. pehechanlo humare Daya ko.. Daya smiled.._

 _Aankhi: achha.. Daya suno.. tum mujhe Mamoni bulaoge.. kya bulaoge?_

 _Daya: Mamuni.. both lady laughed.._

 _Aankhi: haa.. mamuni hi bulana.. aur Jeet.. tum bhi Devi ko Mamoni hi bulana thik hai? Abhujjet nodded.._

 _Aankhi: aur Daya.. (indicating Abhijeet).. yeh hai tumahara bhaiya.. tum ise bhaiya bulaoge.. thik hai? kya bulaoge?_

Daya(in sleep): bhaiya..

Abhijeet came out from his thoughts.. and came near to him.. and patted his head..

Abhijeet: mai yehi hu Daya.. so jaa.. he continued patting on his head sitting beside him..

Abhijeet(thinking): neend mei bhi mere bare mi sochta hai.. he sighed..

FRIENDS.. BAKI HAI.. BAKI HAI.. AUR BHI BOHOT KUCH BAKI HAI.. WAIT KARO.. AND REVIEW KARO.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. FORGIVE ME..

BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS..

 **THE STORY:**

Abhijeet again lost in his thoughts..

 _Abhijeet was studying in his room.. suddenly he felt two eyes were peeing inside.. he turned behind.. and saw little Daya was going to escape.. but stopped as he knew_

 _that he was caught by Abhijeet.._

 _Abhijeet: aaey bachha.. idhar aa.._

 _Daya came to him slowly.._

 _Abhijeet: idher kya kar raha hai?_

 _Daya(low tone): kuch nehi.. Abhijeet was angry.._

 _Abhijeet: sun le sahi se.. mere kamre ke aas pas bhi mat aana samjha.. Daya nodded.. and ran away from there.._

 _Abhijeet saw him wiping his tears from behind.. he felt bad.._

 **Present:**

Abhijeet(was moving his fingers through Daya's hair.. he had tears in his eyes): rulaya tha na maine mere bachhe ko us din.. giving him a kiss.. maaf karega na

mere bhai..

 **Flashback:**

 _Abhijeet(to himself): dant dia kya? huh.. dia to dia.. kahi se aake humare ghar aake reh lenge yeh log.. aur yeh bachha.. shakal se pura budhhu lagta hai.. kya jane mai_

 _jab school mei rahunga tab mere kamre mei aa kar meere chiso ko haat lagaya to.. kuch kharab kar dia to.. aur wo mamoni.. har waqt maa ke sath chipki hui hai.. mai_

 _maa pas jau bhi jau kaise.. huh.. maa mujhe aur pehela jaisa payar nehi karengi.. aadha hissa is.. kya naam hai.. haa Daya.. ise jo milne wala hai.. he sat on the chair_

 _with a angry bird face.._

 _Here Daya came to his mothers.._

 _Devi: kya hua beta?_

 _Daya(hiding his tears): kuch nehi.._

 _Aankhi(softly): bhaiya ne dant dia .. hai na beta.._

 _Daya(nodding in no): naa.. Aankhi kissed his cheeks softly.._

 _Devi: beta.. jao tum aapne kamre mei jaar kar khelo.. Daya obeyed her.._

 _Aankhi: Devi.. I'm sorry yaar.. mai Jeet ko samjhane ki kaushish karungi.. tu please kuch mind mat karna.. Devi took her hands on her hands.._

 _Devi: yeh kaisi baatei kar rahi hai tu re? haa? mai samjhti hu.. mai bhi ek maa hu.. bete ke man mei kya chal raha hai.. mai samjhti hu.._

 _Aankhi: fir bhi Jeet ko aisa nehi karna chahiye.. use samjhna hoga.. Daya to uska bhai hai na..  
_

 _Abhijeet was standing behind the wall.. he had tears in his eyes.._

 _Abhijeet: haa.. sari galti meri hai.. he was going to move away.. but he was curious to know the history of that two.. he stopped there to hear the convo of two ladies..  
_

 _Aankhi: tu aisa kyu bol rahi hai.. kya mai sirf teri dost hu? hum dono bachpan mei behen ki tarha rehete the.. to tujhe kya problem hai?_

 _Devi: Ankhi tu samjh nehi rahi hai.. waqt badal chuka hai.. aisa nehi ho sakta ki sari jindegi mai tere ghar mei reh lu.. mai bas ek kaam dhundh rahi hu.. bas wo mil_

 _jaye.. mai chali jaungi yaha se.. please yaar.. tum mujhr galat mat samjho.. naraz mat ho.._

 _Abhijeet heard this.._

 _Abhijeet: thank god.. he ran away from there.._

 _Aankhi: naraz to mai tujhse hu hi.. chitti kyu bheji tu mujhe.. sidha aa nehi sakti thi tu mere ghar.. haa? ek phone tak nehi..  
_

 _Devi(sadly): meri jindegi badal gayi hai.. sab kuch khatam ho chuka hai.. Ankhi held her hands.. Devi smiled.. aare phone kaise karti? number kho gaya hai.. bas tera_

 _address yaad reh gaya tha.. bohot baar aayi hu na mai yaha.._

 _Aankhi: haa.. haa.. 10 saal pehele aayi thi tu.. (putting her hand on Devi's shoulder.. )Devi.. mai tab bhi tujhe dekh kar kuch nehi samjhi thi.._

 _Devi(smiled sadly): haa.. par aasu chupate chupate thak gayi hu mai aab.. jindegi mujhse dur hona chaha.. par mai jindegi ko dur nehi jane dungi.. kisi bhi halat mei_

 _nehi..aab aur nehi rona hai mujhe..  
_

 _Aankhi: yeh hui na baat.. Devi smiled.._

 _Devi: aur 10 saal pehele aayi thi to kya hua? aati to thi har roj.._

 _Aankhi: har roj! dimag thik hai tera? Devi laughed.._

 _Devi:_ _aab bol... kaisa chal raha hai sab? tab se mai meri kahani bata rahi hu.._

 _Aankhi:_ _sab kuch thik thak.. Abhinav ke jaane ke baad.. Jeet hi mera sab kuch hai.._

 _Devi: you should feel proud of him.._

 _Aankhi: yes.. I do.. is liye mai kabhi roti nehi hu.. shadi ke pehele hi Abhinav ne mujhe kaha tha.. mai desh ke liye kaam karta hu.. marunga to desh ke liye hi.. tum_

 _rogi nehi kabhi.. is liye mai kabhi royi bhi nehi.. she smiled.. aur aab bas aapni Hospital and Abhijeet.._

 _Devi: wow.. both smiled.._

 _Aankhi: aare.. sari batei aaj hi karenge kya hum dono? chal.. dinner kar lete hai.. fir batei karenge... tu ruk mai table set karti hu.._

 _Devi: chal mai bhi tujhe help karti hu.._

 _Aankhi: ok.. aaja.. they both started their work.._

 _In dinner table:_

 _Abhijeet came.. and saw that his chair was preoccupied by Daya.. the expression of annoyence was clearly visible on his face.. Devi noticed that.. and understood the_

 _reason..  
_

 _Devi: aare beta aap aa geye ho.. aaoo baitho.. Daya.. us chair se utho.. (indicating another one).. is chair mei baitho.._

 _Aankhi too got the matter.. "kyu re.. Daya.. waha par baitha hai.. baithne de use.. "_

 _Devi: tu chip reh.. Daya.. Daya followed his mother's instruction.. Aankhi looked at her son.. Abhijeet looked down..all settled down  
_

 _Devi: to Jeet beta.. aap kaunsi standard mei ho?_

 _Abhijeet: 6th.._

 _Devi: wah.. bara ho gaya Jeet to.._

 _Abhijeet: excuse me aunty.. aa.. I mean mamoni.. Jeet sirf meri maa bulati hai.. if you don't mind aap mujhe Abhijeet bulana.._

 _Aankhi: Jeet.. yeh batameezi hai?_

 _Devi signaled her to stop by her eyes.. Aankhi stopped.._

 _Devi: ok beta.. no problem.. to Abhijeet beta.. which subject do you like the most?_

 _Abhijeet(without looking at her): maths.._

 _Devi: oh wow.. maths.._

 _Aankhi(smiled): Jeet.. mamoni maths ke professor the.._

 _Abhijeet looked at her mother.. "the?!"_

 _Aankhi:aa.. haa.. the matlab.. Devi wo naukri chor di thi.. Abhijeet nodded.._

 _Devi: is Daya to maths karna hi chahta.. both ladies smiled.. Abhijeet looked at Daya.. he was silently taking his food.._

 _NEXT DAY AROSE.. IT WAS SUNDAY.. BOTH FRIENDS WERE WORKING IN KITCHEN.._

 _Aankhi: aab bol to baat kya hai.._

 _Devi(sighed): pehele pehele sab thik thak tha.. fir dhire dhire..Naresh ka aasli chehera samne aane laga.. pehele pi kar aata tha.. aur sorry bolta tha.. huh.. sorry.. dhire_

 _dhire.. aisa din aaya jab woh sharab nehi pita tha.. sharab use pi jata tha.. aisa koi bhi buri aadat nehi thi.. jisko usne chora tha.. mai lakh kaushis ki.. par kuch nehi_

 _kar payi.. ek din.. sharb pi ke ghar aaya.. aur.. aur mujh par haat utha dia.. yeh sab dekh kar babuji ne use aalag kar dia.. babuji aur maa jee mujhse bohot payar karte_

 _the.. unhone mujhse kaha.. "use jane de.. tu hamare sath rehegi.. hamare beti ban kar " par mai kaise reheti.. jo bhi ho jaisa bhi ho.. mera pati tha.. mai bhi uske_

 _sath ghar chor dia.. par kuch bhi na badla.. uske 3 mahina baad pata chala ki babuji ke dehant ho gyi hai.. aur aadha property.. usne mere naam karke geye the.. aur_

 _adha maajee ke naam.. yeh sun kar Naresh mujh par aur bhi torture karne laga.. isi bich Daya bhi aaya meri gaud mei.. maine socha thik hai karne do use aapna_

 _manmani.. mai rahungi aapne Daya ko le kar.. ek din khabar mili ki maa jee ka tabiyat bohot kharab hai.. mai unke pas gayi.. unka bhi dehant ho gayi.. aur unke hisse_

 _ka property woh Daya ke naam kar geye.. yeh jaan'neke baad (angrily) wo janwar mere bete par nazar dala.. mujhe dhamki dene laga ki agar mai sara property uske_

 _naam na kar dia to woh mujhe aur mere bete ko jaan se mar dega.._

 _she closed her eyes.. Aankhi put her hand on her shoulder.. Devi opened her eyes.. and continued.. mai darr gayi.. bhag gayi mai waha se.. papa ke ghar tak nehi gayi_

 _yeh sochke ki woh to waha aasani se pauch sakta hai.. sirf unhe inform karke mai waha se Chennai chali gayi.. par waha bohot akeli mehsoos karti thi.. is liye tere pas_

 _Pune chali aayi.. socha idher rahungi to aisa lagega ki koi to hai yaha pe.. koi aapna..  
_

 _Aankhi: wo sab to thik hai.. par Devi.. tujhe uncle aunty ke pas hi jana chahiye tha.. tu safe rehti udher.._

 _Devi: haa.. sayed.. par pata nehi ek darr tha.._

 _Aankhi: sirf dar? uhun.. mujhe pata hai tu kyu nehi gayi unke pas.._

 _Devi looked at her confusingly.. after some moment she got what her friend wanted to say.. "wo sab mai bhula chuki hu Aankhi".. she hid her eyes..  
_

 _Aankhi lifted her face up.._

 _Aankhi: tu kabhi bhi PRADYUMAN ko nehi bhul sakti.._

 _Devi: Aankhi.. please.._

 _Aankhi: Devi.. yehi sach hai..wo tujhe wait karne ko bolke gaya tha.. par uncle aunty sune nehi.. akhi aur teri shadi karwa dia.. isliye aaj bhi tu maaf nehi kar payi un_

 _logo ko..  
_

 _Devi: aisa kuch nehi hai Aankhi.. wo sab biti hui baat ko mai bhul chuki hu.._

 _Aankhi(smiled sadly): Pradyuman aapna mission complete karke sidha hamare ghar aaya tha.. Abhinav se keh raha tha.. "yaar.. mera to koi nehi hai.. tu hi chal.. tu to_

 _mera dost hai na.. tu hi mera aur Devi ke bare baat kar Devi ke parents se..".  
_

 _Devi: Aankhi.. please stop it yaar.._

 _Aankhi: par jab maine use kaha ki teri shadi ho gayi hai.. usne ek shabd bhi nehi bola.. ek shabd bhi nehi.._

 _tears made their through Devi's cheeks.._

 ** _Present:_**

Abhijeet: Maa ne sab kuch bataya tha mujhe.. par Paa ko kabhi mai is baat ka jikar karte hue nehi suna.. na jane kis mitti ke bane hai Paa..

FRIENDS.. HAD NO INTENTION TO HURT YOU.. IF ANYBODY GETS HURT.. I AM REALLY VERY SORRY.. BUT PLEASE REVIEW KARNA.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES..

BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I am so so so sorry my friends.. mera CPU bigar gaya hai... so I could not update..**

 **abhi tak thik nehi hua hain.. phone se update kar rahi hu.. so there will be sooooo many**

 **mistakes.. please plz plz.. forgive me..**

 **THE STORY:**

 **PRESENT** :

Abhijeet(POV): daya pata hai.. Maine tujhe kitna galat samjha that.. usdin Jo Maine kia tha.. aaj

bhi sharminda hu.. bad mein jab mujhe pata chala.. mujhe sach mei.. yakeen man..sach mei bura

laga tha.. pata hai mai baad mei aapne kamre mei jake bohot roya bhi tha mai.

 ** _FLASHBACK_** :

Aankhi: daya..

daya: has mamuni..

Ankhi: bachha mera ek kam kar Dena.. bhaiya me kamre mei ja.. dekh jo table par bhaiya aapne

books rakhte hai na.. waha mera ek red bag hai.. le ke aana beta..

Days just nodded and ran towards bhaiya's room.. he was about to enter.. but stopped.. he

remembered that Abhijeet told him not to roam around his room.. so he was afraid.. but what to do?

mamoni told him to do something.. so he dared to call him..

Data(with sweet voice): bhaiya.. no answer.. bhaiyaaa...

Aankhi( from kitchen): beta bhaiya khelne gaya hai.. tu andar ja.. kuch nehi hoga..

Daya listened that and started searching for the bag.. yah he got that..

here Abhijeet came to his room.. which was unnoticed by his mother.. he entered his room and saw

Days to pick up his mother's purse..

Abhijeet: aye Data.. he shouted.. Daya got scared.. and the bag fell down from those little hands...

Abhijeet came near to him.. and grabbed his hands..

Abhijeet: tujhe kaha tha na mai.. kaha tha na mere kamre ki aas pas na aana.. kaha tha na? he

jerked his hands..

tears came in Data's eyes.. he nodded..

Abhijeet: fir? aur yeh.. picking up the bag from the floor.. yeah kya hai? chori? chori karne aaya tha

tu? umar kitna hair tera haa? tu chori... he could not complete his word..

Aankhi who had come hearing his son's rude voice.. held his hands.. turned him towards her.. and

slapped him.. Abhijeet put his hand on his cheek..

Aankhi: chi jeet chi..tum itna ghatiya.. itna mean soch rakhte ho? Days ek bachha hai.. use Maine

kha tha bag lane ko.. samjhe? aur tum! pata tha tum Daya ko yah Devi ko pasand nehi karte.. par

isle matlab yeh nehi ki tum itna..itna badtameezi Karo.. chor kis audasity se bolte ho tum mere

dost ke bete ko?

mean time Devi came.. she was not in home..

Devi held her friend..

Devi: Aankhi.. Aankhi shant ho ja.. kya hua kya? aare bachha hai Ahijeet.. chor yaar.. kyu chilla rahi

hai uspar.. bahar se Teri awaz a rahi hai...

Aankhi settled a bit.. and moved out from the room Devi went near to Abhijeet..

Devi: Abhijeet beta.. tum dukhi mat ho beta.. tumhari maa aisi hai.. khamkha gussa ho jati hai..

tum.. please beta.. saying this she moved out and went to her friend..

Abhijeet was crying without making sound.. just tears were rolling down from his cheeks.. he sat

on the bed..

Daya was still present there.. slowly he came to Abhijeet.. sat on the bed on his knees.. and kissed

Abhijeet's cheek where his mother slapped.. Abhijeey looked at him with tears in eyes.. Daya wiped

those..

Daya: royiye mat.. maa mujhe bh; dante hai.. dekhna abhi aapke liye noddles banayengi.. aapko

gaal mei dard to nehi hai? hoga bhi to abhi thik ho jayega.. maine muah jo de diya..

Abhijeet stared at him for some moment then said.. noodles kyu banayenge.. mujhe pasand nehi

hai isliye?

Daya: haa! aapko pasand hi nehi? to mamoni kya banayengi? maa to yehi banati hai..

now Abhijeet smiled..

Abhijeet: mamoni is liye bantai hai kyuki tujhe wo pasand hai budhhu..

Daya raised his eyebrows..

Daya: aapko kaise pata?

Abhijeet now laughed at these cute and full of innocence question..

Abhijeet: hahaha.. tune hi bola abhi abhi.. Daya ws going to say something.. but stopped.. as

Abhijeet started..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tu bohot achha hai.. sorry maine tujhe chor kaha..

Daya(with same innocence.. ): chor matlab kya hai? Abhijeet looked at him shockingly..

Abhijeet: tu.. tu chor matlab nehi janta?

Daya: nehi.. (irritatingly) yeh chor hai kya chis?

Abhijeet: tujhe thief nehi maloom?

Daya: haa.. woh to maloom hai.. jo badmash log kisi aur ke chis bina bataye le.. but he stopped.. as

he understood what his bhaiya wanted to address him.. seeing him silent Abhijeet spoke up..

Abhijeet: kya hua?

Daya(his small but big eyes were full of tears): maine koi bhi chis bina bataye li hai kya?

Abhijeet nodded in big no.. nd went outside the room running..

he came to his mother' s room..

Abhujeet: maa.. Aankhi was laid on the bed with closed etes.. she saw him.. sat up.. and called

him..

Aankhi: idher aao.. Abhijeet with small steps went to her..

Aankhi: beta...

Abhijeet: maa.. sorry.. galti ho gayi..

Aankhi: kyu sorry kyu? kya galti ki hai tumne? Abhijeet looked at her..

Abhijeet(confisingly): maine Daya ko chor bola.. aapke dost ke bete ko chor bola maine.. aapko

kitna bura laga hoga.. (pleading) par maa.. maine janke.. matlab mai yeh sab... maa.. (with down

heaad) mujhse galti ho gayi.. aapko kitna bura laga hoga..

Ankhi lift her son's face..

Aankhi: haa.. buea laga mujhe.. par isliye nehi ki tum mere dost ke bete ko chor laha.. mujhe bura is

liye laga kyuki tim aapne bhai ko chor kaha.. samjh rehe ho tum?

Abhijeet noddd in no..

Aankhi sighed.. suno beta Daya tumhare bhai jaisa nehi.. Bhai hi hai.. jab se sorry bologe na.. tab

yeh soch kar bolna ki tum aapne bjai se sorry bol rehe ho.. maa ke dost ke bete ko nehi.. aab

samjhe?

 **PRESENT** :

Abhijeet looking at Daya who was now sleeping by holding his bhaiya's hand..

Abhijeet: samjh gaya maa.. bilkul samjh gaya.. aap dekho.. aaj yeh larka sirf mera bhai nwhi.. meri

jindegi hai.. mera sab kuch hai.. maa aapko pata hai.. him dono ka dosti kab se shuru hui thi.. usi

din aap dono bazar geye the.. hum dono thw ghar mei.. aur bohot zor se baris aayi thi.. us din..

 _FLASHBACK_ :

Two ladies were not present in the house.. and it was raining heavily.. with thunderstrom..

Abhijeet in his room.. aare maa.. ayr mamoni to fans geye honge.. itna baris.. chate ae bhi kam

nehi hoga.. offo.. ghar kaiae aayenge aab.. he was standing near the window and was busy to

close it.. suudenly he thought..

Abhijeet: yeh Daya to aapne kamre ka khirki band nehi kar payega.. ok. mau hi jata hu.. and he

went to their room.. he entered.. but found no one..

Abhijeet called.. Daya.. Dayaaaa.. kaha gaya tu? (to himself).. kaha gaya hoga.. he ws about to

come out.. his eyes caught Daya behind the bed.. Daya was sitting there.. it was clear that he was

scared..

he went near to him.. and called him.. Daya.. Daya looked at him.. his face was wet with tears..

Abhijeet sat beside him..

Abhijeet: ayye kya hua? ro kyu raha hai?

Daya(sobbing): awaz..

Abhijeet(confusing): awaz! he underatood then.. ooo.. aaee yeh awaz.. aare yeh to badal garaj raha

hai.. aise hi tujhe buddhu bolta hu kya.. tu darta hai isse.. Daya started crying..

Abhijeet: achha.. thik hai thik hai.. ro mat.. ro mat.. he wiped off his tears.. Daya too.. with his small

palms.. moped his tears..

Abhijeet: tu darta hai.. to yaha akela kyu baitha hai? mere pas kyu nehi gaya?

Daya: aapne to mana kia.. Abhijeet felt sad..

Abhijeet: hai to buddhu.. par amjhdar bhi hai.. huh.. chal chal bohit ho gaya.. mere kamre mei

chal.. aaja.. he held Daya' hand.. and two brothers wentvyobAbhijeet' s room..

Abhijeet: baith idher.. mai.. tere kamre ka khirki band karkw aata hu.. uffo.. tere sayh baat karte

jarte jo karne gaya tha.. wohi vul gaya.. achha.. tu na.. yeh drawing book dekh.. he brought a

drawing book to him.. aur bilkul bhi darna mat.. dekh mai darr raha hu kya? nehi darte achhe

bachhe.. hmm?

Daya nodded positively.. Abhijeet came to Devi' room to close the wondows.. he did.. he was about

to go back.. but suddenly...

Abhijeet: aarw yeh power cur.. abhi hona tha? he heared Daya calling him..

Daya(scared..): bhaiya.. kaha ho? kitba aandhera ho gaya hai..

Abhijeet: Daya.. chup chap jaha par baitha tha.. wohi baith.. hilna bhi nehi.. mai aa raha hu candles

leke.. maa ke kamre mei hai.. ruk tu do minute.. he went to his mother's room.. found the candles..

and match stick.. lit up tje candle.. and went back to his room.. where he left a buddhu in his

room.. during this whole process he continued his conversation with Daya.. so he did not get

scared.. like..aare Daya.. dekh candles mil hi nehi raha.. aare haa mil gaya.. aare aab yeh match

box kaha gaya? kaha gaya. kaha gay.. aare match box.. kaha gaya tu?

though all these things he got very easily..

he came back..

Daya( amazingly): bhaiya.. aap candle jala sakte ho?

Abjijeet with broad smile.. bilkul.. tune hila to nehi?

Daya did not answer..

Abhijeet: kya hua?

Daya: wo app ke kwhenese pehele utha tha bed se.. daar.. nehi matlab.. mujhe laga aap kaha

geye.. is liye.

Abhijeet( thinking): darta hai.. par bolega nehi.. loudly.. achha hai..

Abhijeet: aab kya kia jaye?

Daya: aap parai karo na..

Abhijeet: aare tu bhi mujhe parne ke liye bolega? huh.. muhe candle ke light se parna bilkul pasand nehi.. aur mai emergency lamp jala nehi sakta.. to parai band.. chutti..

Daya: aap kya parte ho?

Abhijeet: hindi.. english.. history.. geography.. (stressing) maths.. as he knew Daya did not like to

do maths..

Daya: itna sab kuch.. with sad tone.. mujhe maths pasand nehi..

Abhijeet laughed.. tu chennai mei kaunsi standard mei parta tha?

Daya: 1st..

Abhijeet: aare 1st standard mei maths mei hai hi kya jo tujhe pasand nehi.. wo to mai bohot asani

se kar dunga.. Daya looked at him shockingly..

Abhijeet: achha.. tu aapne doston ka naam bata..

Daya( with broad smile): aashis.. soham.. ronit.. rahul.. aankit.. pritam.. he was going to take the

next name.. but Abhijeetv stoppped him..

Abhijeet: are bas bas.. bapre.. pure school mei dost hi dost.. itna sara dost hai tera.. mera to itna

sara nehi hai..

Daya: aapke kinte dost hai?

Abhijeet: bas 3.. hum ek group hai.. aurrrr..

Daya: aur?

Abh:jeet: aur ek neya neya dost hua hai..

Daya smiled.. achha..

Abhijeet: hmm.. nanha dost..

Daya: kya dost..

Abhijeet: nanha dost..

Daya: naam kya hai?

Abhijeet(smiled): Daya..

listening this.. Daya smiled broadly.. Abhijeet hugged that little soul..

Abhijeet: chal so jate hai.. maa aur mamoni aayenge to hume bula lenge.. kal waise bhi sunday

hai.. to no studies.. chal.. lait ja lait ja.. Daya lay down.. Abhijeet too.. beside him.. Abhijeet kept his

arm around Daya.. and soon they slept off..

Here Aankhi and Devi came back..

Devi: yaar.. mujhe to laga aaj sari rrat bahar hi rehena parega..

Aankhi:: aare tu pehele Daya ke pas ja.. tune bola ki wo darta hai..

Aankhi: darne de.. jitna darega utna jaldi darr bhag jayega.. is liye jab baris hoti hai.. mai usse dur reheta hu.. tu Abhijeet ko dekh..

Aankhi: aare usko cid officer banna hai.. isliye darta nehi hai kisi se.. jitna kam kar pata hai na.

khud hi karta hai pata hai.. both laughed.. par yeh dono geye kidhar?

Devi: haa.. pata nehi aandhera mei kya kar raha hoga..

Aankhi: haa.. chabi tha..to bell bhi nehi bajayi.. neji to pata chal jata yeh dono kaha hai..

Devi: Daya kamre mei ho hoga.. darr ke mare niklega nehi..

Aankhi: haa.. Abhijeet bhi.. pata nehi candle diya bhi tha Daya ko yah nehi..

Devi: offo Devi.. tu bhi.. chal dekhte hai.. kab se hum yah sabjiya rakh rehe hai aur bak bak kar rehe

hai..

Aankhi: haa.. tu jaa.. Devi went away.

Devi after checking her room.. yaar yeh Daya kamre mei nehi hai..

Aankhi: kya! kaha gaya hoga.. he called Jeet..

Devi: thik hai.. jayega kaha.. ghar mei hi hoga.. Abhijeet ko puchte hai..

Aankhi: haa chal.. while going towards his room.. par Abhijeet ko tvori na pata hoga.. tu to hanti hai

na..

Devi.. who was before Aankhi.. and reachd Abhiheet's room before Aankhi.. indicated her to stop by

putting her finger on her lips..

Aankhi(whisering.. and scared tone): kya hua?

Devi indicated her that scence.. and two mothers were amazed by that.. they looked at each other..

and smiled.. they were proud of their sons..

PREESENT:

Abhijeet: hum to jag rehe tge bol.. par unhone sochahum so rehe hai.. saying this to himself.. he

put his head on the pillow..

 **FRIENDS**.. I AM REALLY SORRY AGAIN.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES ALSO.. BUT PLEASE REVIEW..

TAB TAK AAP LOG REVIEW KARO JAB TAK NEXT CHAPTER NA AA JAYE.. I WILL TRY TO UPDAYE

AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.. BUT AGAR NA HO PAYE.. PLEASE DON' T MIND.. PLEASE CO OPERATE

WITH ME..

BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS.. THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING MY**

 **PROBLEM.. THANK YOU SO MUCH..**

 **PRESENT** :

IN THE BALCONY.. After the discussion of the same topic which Abhijeet was thinking about..

Silence was prevailing.. and that was broken by first.. he put his hand on his friends shoulder..

Salunkhe sir: Pradyuman.. Daya.. Daya Devjani ka beta hai!

Acp sir just nodded in positive.. with closed eyes..

Salunkhe sir: tumne mujhe itne din bataya nehi.. now Acp sir looked at him..

Acp sir: yakeen man Salunkhe.. maine tujhe kehena chaha.. bar bar chaha.. par pata nehi kyu nehi

bol paya.. sayed Aankhsha ko dia hua wada ke khatir.. yah sayed Daya (stressing) Devi ka beta

hai.. is liye..

Salunkhe sir sighed..

Salunkhe sir: Aakansha ko dia hua wada matlab?

Acp sir stood up from the chair.. and stood helding the railing of the balcony..

Acp sir: ek chitti aayi thi bureau mei.. mere naam.. case mei busy tha.. to socha baad mei dekh

lunga.. par pata nehi kya hua.. mujhe laga urgent bhi ho sakta hai.. khol hi leta hu.. pata hai.. wohi

handwriting dekha maine.. wohi hand writing.. yaad hai na tujhe school mei mai Aakansha ko

kehta tha Devi ko letter likhne ke liye.. mere liye.. kyuki uski handwriting bohot achhi thi.. aur

Aakansha ko patane ka kaam to tera aur Abhinav ka hi hota tha..

Acp sir seemed to be lost in his past..

Acp sir: Devi ko pata hota tha woh letter mai nehi likhta tha.. ek din usne mujhe aa kar kaha.. "

mujhe pata hai yeh letters mei Aankhi ka handwriting hai.. sath mei yeh bhi pata hai.. ki usme kahi

hui baatein tumhari hai.. tumhe jo bhi kehena hoga tum.. khud hi likhho.. mujhe jyada achha

lagega.."

aur phir sar jhukake chali gayi.. muskurate hue..

Salunkhe sir smiled seeing his friend smiling..

Salunkhe sir: mai Aakansha se kaha karta tha ki.. tu kaise doctor banegi? doctor logo ke

handwrtiting patient logo ko samjh mei nehi aana chahiye.. aur Devi muskura kar keheti thi..

Aankhi achha handwritingwala doctor wala doctor banegi..

Acp sir: haa.. he stopped saying further.. Salukhe sir went near to him. and called him softly..

boss..

Acp sir looked at him and wiped the tears.. which were formed in his eyes..

Acp sir: us letter mei likhha tha ki jitni jaldi ho sake mai uske sath New Sun hosital mei jake milu..

Salunkhe sir: Aankhi New Sun hospital mei practice karti thi? mujhe pata hi nehi tha.. mai abroad

chala gaya.. fir to un logo ke sath contact bhi nehi raha.. mai mumbai cid mei aaya tha is liye..

boss.. nehi to tere sath bhi mera koi contact nehi reheta.. a sadness and with that a ray fear was

clear in his voice.. Acp sir smiled.. and held his friend's hand..

Acp sir:tere sath to mujhe milna hi tha dost.. Salunkhe sir smiled.. tu Aakansha ko bhul nehi paya

na?

Salunkhe sir: nehi boss.. usi din bhul chuka tha jis din mujhe pata chala ki wo Abhinav se payar

karti hai.. usi din boss.. usi din.. Acp sir sighed.. and continued...

Mera contact tha Aanki se.. Abhina ke jariye.. kyuki Abhinav ATS officer tha.. to uske sath mera

contat tha.. aur Aakansha Devi ke sath to contact rakhti hi thi.. to mere sath bhi mulakat ho jata

tha.. fir mai pure ek saal ke lite mission par chala gaya.. aur lautke pehele na Abhinav ke pas hi

gaya tha.. Salunkhe sir stoppd him..

Salunkhe sir: fir mai janta hu Pradyuman.. tu yeh bata wo letter.. phir kya hua?

Acp sir: haa.. Aankhi New Sun hospital mei doctor thi jaroor.. par is bar mai milne gaya ek cancer

patient Aakansha se milne.. yeh. baat to tu janta hai.. maine tujhe bataya tha..

Salunkhe sir closed his eyes.. haa.. haa Pradyuman.. tumne mujhe aadhi aadhuri kahani baatate

geye... mai man bhi gaya.. aab aage bolo..

Acp sir: wohi par mujhe Aankhi ne yeh sab bola Devi ke bare mei.. jo maine tujhe abhi bol raha tha..

us din jab mai hospital gaya tab...

 **FLASHBACK:**

Acp sir reached hospital **..** as soon as he could.. he asked to the receptionist..

Acp sir: excuse me..

Rec: yes sir.. how can I help you?

Acp sir: dekhiye mujhe Aakansha Sengupta se milna hai.. woh aapke yaha...

Rec: yes sir.. mam to yehi admitted hai.. room number 333.. abhi bhi visiting hour chal raha hai..

aap ja sakte hai..

Acp sir: oh ok.. thank you.. then he fulfilled the registration book and went to meet his childhood

friend..

he went to room number 333.. opened the door.. and stood up there.. could not enter.. he had no

courage to see her like this..

Aankhi saw him.. she smiled broadly.. and heaved asigh of relief..

Aankhi: Pradyuman.. tum aa geye yaar.. aao.. please aandar aao.. Acp sir entered.. and saw two

boys.. one of 16 another 10.. he kept looking at them..

Aankhi(smiled): yeh dono.. mera beta hai.. yeh hai Abhijeet.. aur yeh hai Daya..

Abhijeet: namaste uncle.. Abhijeet looked at Daya.. Daya was already looking at Abhijeet..Daya got

the meaning of that stare..

Daya: namste uncle.. Acp sir smiled.. at went to them..

Acp sir: hi.. mere bachhe..

Aankhi: Jeet beta..tum Daya ko le kar bahar garden mei jao thori der ke liye..

Abhijeet: thik hai maa.. to Daya.. aa jao Daya.. they were about to exit.. when Daya turned back..

and asked his maa..

Daya: maa.. aaj to aap ghar jayengi na humare sath?

Aankhi closed her eyes..

Abhijeet: haa. Daya aaj maa jayegi humare sath.. chalo aab..

Daya(nodded in no) : nehi.. aap to har din bolte ho bhaiya.. fir ghar jate waqt maa yehi reh jati hai..

Acp sir came near to him now..

Acp sir: Daya.. tum Daya ho na?

Daya nodded..

Acp sir: mujhe to laga tha Daya bohot brave hai..

Daya: Mai brave hu..

Acp sir: achha? par brave bachhe to maa ke bina.. looking at Abhijeet.. apne bare bhaita ke sath reh

sakta hai..

Abhijeet: nehi uncle.. mera bhai bohot brave hai.. par mujhse payar nehi karta.. bas maa se karta

hai.. Abhijeet turned his face to other side.. and stood at some distance from Daya..

Daya had tears in his eyes with fula hua muh.. he looked at his mother.. shesignaled him to go to

his bhaiya.. Daya with little steps went to Abhijeet and hugged his waist with.. " Daya bhaita se

bohot payar karta hai.. "..

Abhijeet: sachhi?

Acp sir: aare haa.. bilkul sach.. Daya kabhi jhut nehi keheta.. hai na Daya? Daya nodded his head in

no..

Daya: kabhi nehi..

Acp sir: haa phir.. Abhijeet beta tum maan jao.. Daya tumhare eath hi ghar jayega.. hai na Daya..

Daya: haa haa. jaunga jaunga.. bhaiya ke sath jaunga.. he came to his mother..

Daya: maa.. aap na yaha ka kaam khatam karlo.. tab tak mai bhaiya ke sath reh lunga.. aur kal jab

aaunga na.. tab na aap aise laote mat rehena.. wo aap jo kaam karte ho yaha.. wohi karte rehena..

mujhe aapko aisa dekhna pasand nehi.. bhaiya ko bhi nehi.. To Abhijeet.. hai na bhaiya? Abhijeet

looked down..

Acp sir came forward..

Acp sir: haa.. beta.. kal aapke maa na aap jo kahoge wohi karengi.. thik hai beta.. Daya smiled..

Acp sir: aab tum aur bhaiya.. bahar garden mei jao.. mai tum logo ko bula lunga.. thik hai.. he

looked at Abhijeet with.. Abhijeet beta.. Abhijeet nodded and went outside holding his brother's hand..

Daya(while going): uncle aap bohot achhe ho.. he smiled.. Acp sir too..

 **PRESENT** :

Acp sir: pata.. pata hai Salunkhe.. Daya ko na Devi ka aankhei mili hai.. wohi nazar.. aur Abhijeet

ko...

Salunkhe sir(lost in thought): Aakansha ki haasi..

Acp sir smiled..

Acp sir: sab kuch kaha usdin Aankhi ne mujhe..

Salunkhe dir: Pradyuman.. Devjani ki maut?

Acp sir: car accident mei hua tha.. woh charo chuttiya manane lonava ja rehe the... laut'te waqt..

car ko ek trak ne dhakka mar diya..

both of them closed there eyes...

Salunkhe sir: Devi driving sit par thi.. hai na..

Acp sir: use to humesha se suakh thi driving karne ki.. kya patha tha ki isi drivibg ne uskicjaan tak...

Salunkhe sir put hand on his shouldr.. Acp sor sighed..

Acp sir: sabhi injured the.. Daya gari se niche gir gaya tha.. shock ke waja se aur sar pe aayi chot

ke waja se.. uska.. memory loss ho gaya.. use pichle jindegi ka kuch yaad na raha..

 **IN** **ABHIJEET** **AND** **DAYA'S** **ROOM**..

Abhijeet thinking..

Two big and bright light was coming towards them.. two screams.. Deviiii.. mamoniiiii... car

crashed... last scene he could remember... only pool of blood... then everything was dark...

 **PRESENT** :

Abhijeet: sab kuch ulat pulat ho gaya.. sab kuch bikhar gaya.. tears were rolling down from his

eyes... he whispered... mamoni...

Abhijeet was crying badly... his mother was not in state to console him.. as she to needed

consolation..

Aankhi(murmured): Devi.. aise kaise ja sakti hai? nehi nehi.. aise kaise ja sakti hai tu yaar.. Yaar

Devi.. yeh cheating hai.. 3 saal ho geye.. hum sath ek sath reh rehe hai.. doston ki tarha nehi.. do

beheno ki tarha.. aab aise kaise tu?

Abhijeet came forward.. hugged his mother.. and both broke out crying..

Abhijet: maa.. mamoni mujhse naraz ho gayi kya? aap unse kaho na.. mai aab se unki har baat

manunga.. sara maths kar lunga.. sab.. jo mamoni bolegi wohi karunga.. Daya.. Daya se dher sara

payar karunga.. (shaking his mother) maa..

both were crying.. suddenly Abhijeet said..

Abhijeet: maa.. mera bhai thik ho jayega na.. woh mujhe chor kar to nehi jayega na?

Aankhi got a bog jerk with that question.. she looked at him.. her face was wet with her tears.. she

wiped that.. she had to cobtrol herself.. for her both sons..

Aankhi hugged her child..

Aankhi: nehi.. Daya ko kuch nehi hoga.. hum.. looked at het son.. hum dono hai na.. use kuch nehi

hone denge.. Devi.. sun rahi hai tu? tu gayi hai.. par tu mujhse mera beta nehi le payegi.. kabhi

nehi.. kabhi bhi nehi..

7 days passed like this.. Daya was unconscious...

Aakansha was one of the doctor in the team which was treating Daya...

During this 7 days... Abhijeet asked one question to his mother.. Daya mujhe chorke jayga to nehi

na.. and his mother with full confidence told him that her son and his brother would not leave

them..

Daya opened his eyes... his eyes were blank.. no expression was present there...

Abhijeet who forcefully entered into the ward after listening tat his brother gaind consciousness..

without listening anyone's... ran to Daya..

Abhijeet smiling... oye Daya.. kitna soyega re? cube solve nehi karna?

Daya did not answer..

Abhijeet looked at his mother.. again said to his brother..

Abhijeet: achha koi baat nehi.. tujhe nehi pasamd to nehi bana.. par hum dono lock and key to

khelenge na..

again no response.. again he looked at mother..

again he was going to say something.. but his mother stopped him..

Aakansha(softly): beta.. Daya ko kuch bhi yaad nehi hai.. woh tumhe pehchan nehi pa raha hai..

Abhijeet was shell shocked.. how Daya could not recognise him.. him..

Abhijeet: maa.. mean time they heard Daya's sobbing voice...

Aankhi came near him..

Aankhi: Kya hua beta? kya hua? rubbing hr hand on his head.. kuch nehi hua.. kuch nehi.. dekho

mai tumhari maa.. Abhijeet looked at her with amazement in his eyes... Aankhi looked at him..

Abhijeet smiled.. she too..

now it was Abhijeet's turn..

Abhijeet: aue mai.. mai tumhara bhaiya.. kya hua haa.. rota kyu hai?

they started their new journey with new hope...

 **PRESENT** :

Acp sir: Aankhi ne aapne dono bete ka jimmedari mujhe saup gayi hai Salunkhe...

he loked at Dalunkhe sir with fear in his eyes..

Acp sir: maine wada kia tha Aankhi se.. Devi se bhi.. ki unka beta aab mera hua.. par aaj agar aaj

Daya ke sath kuch unhoni hua.. to mai dono ko hi kho dunga.. dono ko hi... he started crying...

Salunkhe sir just wrapped his friend inside his shell..

FRIENDS.. LO HO GAYA... AGAIN WITH SOOO MANY MISTAKES.. AGAIN ASKING FOR SORRY..

PLEASE FORGIVE ME...

BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: FRIENDS... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW..**

 **PAR YEH KYA? ITNA POOR RESONSE KYU? BAKI SAB KAHA GEYE? JO JAGA ACHHA NEHI LAG**

 **RAHA HAI AAB MAST BATA DO.. PAR BATAO TO SAHI..**

 **THE SYORY:**

Night passed away.. morning arose.. birds started singing.. and the sun witnessed that...

Three persons.. who were awaken in the night.. are now asleep..

Abhijeet slept there in half sitting position.. keeping one hand on Daya' s head.. After a long talk..

Acp sir and Salunkhe sir also went asleep.. Salunkhe sir was sleeping securing his friend's head on

his lap.. and Acp sir was having peacefull sleep on his lap..

but that one who was in dreamland.. now woke up with the sounds of morning.. rather dawn..

Daya slowly opened his eyes.. and again closed those... again opened those with jerk

remembering the situation.. he looked up.. and found Abhijeet in that position..

Daya: aare yeh kya.. bhaiya aise.. my god.. bhaiya ka tabiyat thik nehi tha.. aur mai.. mai so gaya..

then he touched Abhijeet to make him lie proprly.. but with that Abhijeet woke up..

Abhijeet: aare Daya. kya hua? tu jag gaya?

Daya: haa.. aap.. aap yeh bataiye ki aapki tabiyat kaisi hai? mai aapse keh raha tha na ki doctor ke

pas chalte hai... par nehi.. aapko to bas aapna chalana hai.. mere baat sunte hi kaha hai aap...

Abhijeet tried a lot to stop him and say something... but no use...

Daya: paa ko keheke na aapko dant khilaunga.. aur mai maa ko bhi... he stopped with the sound of

Abhijeet...

Abhijeet: ssshhhhhhhhh... shh.. shhh... chup bilkul.. aare bapre baap.. Daya.. kitna bolta hai tu.. RJ

ban ja tu...kya hua haa? kya hua? mai bilkul thik hu.. bas thora .. wo.. wo.. stress.. stress ke waja

se hua hai...

Daya(in low soynd): haa.. thik hu.. dekha kya ho gaya.. itna kharap ho gaya tabiyat ki aap ghar tak

nehi ja paye...

Abhijeet(smiled): aur tu chala aaya ghar ko akela cjor kar hmm?.

Daya(embarrassed): haaa.. wo.. mai.. mujhe akela dar lag raha tha.. is liye aa gay.. he stopped.. but

by the corner of tge eye he saw Abhijeet was staring at him.. smiling..

Daya: aisa kya dekh rehe hai aap bhaiya.. haa.. mujhe tension ho rahi thi.. is liye aa gaya.. he huggd

his brother.. Abhijeet wrappd him.. and ruffled his hair.. aapko kya lagta hai.. aap yaha bimar pare

rehenge aur mai ghar mai reh lunga?

Abhijeet(smiled): nehi re.. aare mai ghar aa jata.. yeh Salunkhe sir na.. chalaki ki.. sula diya mujhe..

Daya: achha kia... he called..boss..

Abhijeet: hmm.. bol..

Daya: aab hum kya kare?

Abhijeet: mmmm.. abhi to sirf 4.30 baj raha hai... to chal chat se tehel ke aate hai... thandi thandi

fresh hawa khake aate hai.. fir Paa aur Salunkhe sir ke liye breakfast aur chay baneyenge...

Daya:aur mere liye?

Abhijeet( patted his hand): badmash.. chal aab.. Daya smiled..

Daya: wo sab to thik hai boss.. par ak garbar hai..

Abhijeet: aab kya?

Daya: terrace par aap to nehi ja payenge.. kyuki waha sirf mai jaunga.. aap nehi.. aab aap aaram

karenge.. mai jaga dunga aapko.. chaliye lait jaiye..

Abhijeet:aare par.. mai to...

Daya: pata hai aap thik hai.. aur mai jo bol raha hu wo bhi thik hai.. bas aab koi aur baat nehi... he

said softly.. please bhaiya..

Abhijeet smiled ans said.. achha thik hai.. par Daya.. tu bhi itna jaldi uthke kya jarega? thora aur so

ja.. chal aaja.. mere pas soja..

Daya: nehi bhaiya.. sun rise dekhunga aaj.. aap so jaiye.. he gave him a smile and went out..

IT WAS 7 A.M...

IN ACP SIR AND SALUNKHE SIR'S ROOM... ALARM BUZZED..

BOTH GOT UP WITH THAT SOUND..

Salunkhe sir(annoyingly): aare yaar.. yeh kya hai? itna subha subha jaga dia boss.. iss time pe koi

alarm deta hai bhala.. huh.. mood kharab karke rakh dia..

Acp sir: aare 2 min shant baithega tu? tu 10 baje uthega.. to bhi chalega.. par hume kaam karna

parta hai..

Salunkhe sor: what do you mean Pradyuman? mai kaam nehi karta?

Acp sir: nehi.. nehi.. tu bohot kaam karta hai.. tere alawa koi kaam nehi karta.. tu to cid ki roshan

hai.. tere bina cid ki dukan bandh ho jayegi.. ek kaam kar .. tu thori der aur so ja.. mai chala

washroom.. bye.. saying this he went to washroom..

Salunkge sir( congusingly): mazak uraya yah sahi mei bola? kya pata? aare choro.. mai thori der

aur so jata hu.. and he again fell on thr bed...

Acp sir came out from washroom and seeing his friend.. he shook his head.. and was about to

come out from the room.. he just opened the door.. and found Daya stading at the door step..

having a tray on his hand..

Acp sir (smiled): aare Daya.. beta tum.. yeh kya chay bhi bana lia? kyu takleef kia beta? and took

the tray containing two cups of tea..

Daya(smiled): is mei takleef ki kya baat hai Paa.. aap bhi har kaam khud karte ho..

Acp sir: tera Doctor chachu ko dekh.. abhi bhi so raha hai..

Daya peeped inside..

Daya: aare haa.. rukiye mai jagata hu.. he called from outside.. loudly.. oh Salunkhe shahb..

Salunkhe sir got up with a jerk.. and Daya ran away.. laughing.. Acp sir stood at his place with open

mouth..

Salunkhe sir: dekha.. dekha tumne.. aapne bete ka harkat.. jaga diya.. pehele baap.. aab yeh beta...

Acp sir burst in laughter.. Salunkhe sir saw that.. and smiled..

Salunkhe sir( thinking): boss.. bekar mei tension lete ho tum aur Abhijeet.. Daya bas humara hai..

he took a deep breath.. and went to freshen up..

Daya came to Abhijeet.. Abhijeet was sleeping.. he came near to him.. and called lovingly..

Daya: bhaiya.. he kept his hand on his forehead.. and called.. bhiaya..

Abhijeet openef his eyes.. and smiled..

Daya(smiled): dekgite 7.30 baj raha hai..

Abhijeet: hmm.. while getting up.. he asked.. aab rak kaha tha Daya?

Daya: terrace pe hi tha.. fir yeh chay banake le aaya aapke liye.. he gave him the cup.. and yook his

own..

Daya: aaj maja aayega.. hum teeno mil kar breakfast banayenge..

Abhijeet: teen nehi.. char.. mai bhi.. Daya was going to protest.. but stoppd with firm.. " mai bhi"..

Daya nodded..

everything went smoothly that day.. with hasi mazak...

Days were passing like that.. but Abhijeet was not in him.. all time he seemed to be lost in some

thoughts.. but he never showed that.. he never neglect his work.. so no one could understand the

change.. except Daya and Acp sir..

... ... ... ... ...

Abhijeet(thinking): kyu? kyu itna darr raha hu mai? usne to Daya ko pehchana bhi nehi.. he felt a

bit relax.. bit that feeling was not for long time.. after few moments.. he thought.. mujhe kaise pata

chalega ki wo Daya ko pehchanta hai bhi nehi.. nazar rakhni paregi us par.. nehi.. nehi nehi.. use

agar pata chal gaya to aur bhi mushkil hi jayegi..

he felt himself so helpless.. his eyes turnd teary... " mai kya karu.. batao aap dono.."..

he came out from hia thoughts with the voice of hos bhai..

Daya: bhaiya.. ak baar bahar aao na please..

Abhijeet: haa.. aaya..

he came out from hia room.. and went to kitchen..

Abhijeet: kya hua bhai shab? chilli chicken banane ka shauk pura ho gaya?

Daya: bhaiya.. aap insult mat karo meri... aap yeh batao ki yeh chicken se pani nikalta hai kya..

Abhijeet: pehele yeh bata.. chilli chicken banane se haat se khoon nikalta hai kya?

Daya(confused): haa? then he underatoid.. oh.. yeh.. he smiled.. yeh.. yeh to bas.. wo kambaqt

piyaj.. kuch.. kuch nehi hua. bhaiya..

Abhijeet threw a angry glance over Daya.. Daya stopped... Abhijeet turned the gas knob.. and

literaaly dragged Daya.. and made him sat on the chair..

Abhijeet: chup chap baitho idher.. first aid lagane do..

Daya smiled.. and hugged him.. Abhijeet separated hi..

Abhijeet: ummmh.. Daya.. bachpana mat karo.. Daya made a face.. and Abhijeet did his wrok.. and

smiled seeing his gesture..

Abhijeet: lo.. ho gaya.. aab jao kamre mei.. mai dinner ready katke tumhe bula lunga.. go..

Daya noddd in no..

Daya: nehi nehi.. kamre mei aapko baithna tha..

Abhijeet: jee.. aur aapko haat katna tha.. saying so he moved to kitchen.. while saying.. forst aid

box thik jaga par rakh do Daya.. Daya did so.. and then cane to Abhijeet who was busy in rescuing

that chilli chicken.. Daya hugged him from behind..

Daya: bhaiya..

Abhijeet: hmm..

Daya: boss..

Abhijeet: hmm

Daya shook him.. " bhaiyaaa"..

Abhijeet: aare dekho sab log.. mere piche ek pagal para hai..

Daya: haa.. bhaiya aapne mujhe pagal kaha?

Abhijeet: isse better koi optionmila nehi re..

Daya: huh...

Abhijeet smiled.. Daya hugged him more tightly..

Abhijeet: aabey haddi pasli todhega kya mera..

Daya ignored that.. and asked.. kiska bhiya?

Abhijeet: DAYA ka bhaiya..

Daya: aur kiska bhaiya?

Abhijeet: aur kisika bhaiya nehi..

Daya smiled.. " yeh hui mere bhiaya wali baat.. yehhh.. mere bhaiya.."

Abhijeet laughed..

Abhijeet: Daya.. kab bara hoga tu? haa?

Daya: kabhi nehi.. aap chahte ho mai bara ho jau?

Abhijeet turned.. and ruffled his hair..

Abhijeet: mere liye tu bas mera bhai hai.. budhha bhi ho jayega na.. tabhi tu mera Daya rahega..

samjha.. jaisa aaj hai.. Daya smiled... and kissed his hands...

Daya: thik hai boss.. aap khana banao.. mai tv dekhta hu..

Abhijeet: hmm.. aa gaya na line par..

Daya(shyly): bosss.. Abhijeet started laughing...

Daya(thought): kitne din baad aap aise has reh ho bhaiya.. na jane kya ho gaya hai aapko.. na aap

khudse kuch bolte ho.. na puchne par kuch bolte ho... maa.. aap please bhaiya se kaho na ki wo

aise udas na rehe.. mujhe bohot sukh hota hai..

tears formed in his eyes.. he looked down..

Abhijeet: achha achha.. aab sar mat khuka.. jake baith.. Daya nodded.. and went..

some scences flashed in front of his eyes..

 _Abhijeet: mamoni aap kya bana rahi ho? kitna achha smell aaraha hai.._

 _Aankhi: tumhare payare mamoni ne tumhare liye chilli chicken bana rahi hai.._

 _Abhijeet: wow.. chilli chicken... Mamoni.. you are great.._

 _Devi: hmm.. wo to mai hu.._

 _Abhijeet: Mamoni..Daya pasand karta hai na?_

 _Devi: haa.. bohot.. tum sabhal ke khana.. kahi timhare hisse ka bhi na khale.._

 _all laughed at that.._

 _Abhijeet: nehi khayega mamoni.. jab use pata chalega ki mai pasand karta hu.. to Daya apne hisse ka_

 _bhi mujhe de dega.._

 _Aankhi and Devi looked at each other.. and smiled.._

 _Abhijeet: waise maa.. mamoni.. mujhe bhi na aap yeh kaise banate hai woh sikha dijiyega.. mai ek din_

 _aap sabko khilaunga.._

 _Aankhi: hmm.. hum sabko? yah sirf aapne bhai ko.. haa?_

 _Abhijeet embarrassed.._

 _Abhijeet: kya maa.. asp bhi.. mera bhai aisa nehi hai ke sorf wo akela hi khayega.. kisiko diye bina.._

 _Daya came there running.. and kept his hands around Abhijeet's waist.._

 _Daya: kya ho raha hai bhaiya?_

 _Abhijeet: karele ka sabji.. he said that and signalled two ladies to be quite.._

 _Daya: jhut.. yeh smell mai pehchanta hu.. chilli chicken ban raha hai.._

 _All smiled.. Abhijeet started tickling him.._

 _Abhijeet: achha.. achha chilli chicken ban raha hai.. haa? tujhe sab pata hai.. sab pata hai tujhe.._

 _Daya was laughing madly..._

 _Daya: bhaiya... bhaiya choro... he laughed again... mujhe aap jaisa cid officer jo banna hai.. is liye pata_

 _hai.. choro bhaiya.._

Abhijeet came back from his thought.. with the laughing sound of Daya.. Abhijeet looked at Daya..

Daya: bhaiya.. jaldi aao.. miss kar jaoge...

Abhijeet smiled and said... mera bhai.. sirf aur sirf mera bhai..

FRIENDS... I WANTED TO SHOW SOME DUO MOMENTS IN THIS CHAPTR.. UUA TO NEHI... PAR JP

BHI HUA HAI.. USI BASIS PAR REVIEW KARDO... SORRY FOR MISTAKES FRIENDS..

BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY...


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: THANKS THANKS THAKNS... AGAIN AO MANY THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS...**

 **AND I AM STILL ANGRY ON MY SILENT READERS.. :(.. I AM MISSING SO MANY OF MY**

 **FRIENDS...**

 **THE STORY:**

Days were passing.. and Daya was successful to bring back his brother in his form...

Abhijeet(thinking): sab bolte hai.. jo auro ki burai chahta hai.. uske sath bura hota hai.. maine to

kabhi kisika bura nehi chaha.. to mere sath kyu kuch galat hoga.. mera Daya.. sirf mera hi rahega..

aur us aadmi.. wo to sharabi hai.. thik se khara bhi nehi ho pata.. kya bigar payega huamara.. use

to Daya.. yaad bhi nehi hai.. huh.. bara aaya...

... ... ... ... ...

Abhijeet: bhai.. aaj agar bureau se him jaldi laut paye na.. to hum see side chalenge.. thik hai?

Daya (with full on excitement): yes.. yes.. yes... pakka boss.. pakka.. Abjijeet smiled...

Yes.. they could manage to come back home earlier..

Daya: bhaiya... 10 min meo aa raha hu... fir chalenge..

Abhijeet: haa.. mai bhi aa raha hu...

After 10 mins... both brother drove off for their destination...

both took a place... and sat on the cold sand...

Daya kept his head on Abhijeet's shoulder.. Abhijeet smiled.. and caressed his head..

Daya(smiled): bhaiya.. yaha kitna shanti hai na.. kinta achha lagta hai..

Abhijeet: achha.. shanti! dhund dhundhke ek crowded jaga par baitha hai.. aur bolta hai shanti...

Daya: haa.. bhaiya.. shanti... yaha aaye hue sare log iai chiz ki talash mei aate hai yaha... he looked

at Abhijeet... agar aap kisi lonely area pe baithoge na bhaiya.. to aapko bilkul achha nehi lagega...

dekhna aap..

Abhijeet: hmm.. samjh gaya...

Daya smiled sweetly.. and again kept his head on his previous place.. some time they both were

silent...

they were unaware of the fact the that two eyes were staring them...

suddenly... Daya spoke up..

Daya: bhaiya.. 50 rupay nikalo..

Abhijeey(confused): kya!

Daya: offo.. boss.. app bohot der karte ho...

Abhijeet(while taking out 50 rupees from his pocket): par yeh to bata hua kya hai achanaq...

Daya snatched that... and started running..

Abhijeet(loudly): aare Daya.. kaha ja raha hai?

Daya(replied loudly): icecreame kharidne boss..

Abhijeet: icecream! dekho to is larke ko... he smiled on him... and stood ip.. and took two or yhree

steps ahead... he heard a voice from behind...

Voice: namaste Abhijeet shab... Abhijeet turned.. and shocked.. that person was standing there..

Naresh: yaad hai shab... us mall mei... mile the.. Daya shab... mai wo...

Abhijeet(rudely): kya chahiye?

Naresh: Daya shab.. he smiled...

Abhijeet was scared at this.. at his voice.. at his style of talking.. not Senior inspector Abhijeet..

bhaiya was scared.. so much scared...

Abhijeet: kya.. kya matlab.. fear was present on his face..

Naresh: matlab Daya shahb.. se milna chahta hu shab...

Abhijeet: Daya se nehi mil sakte tum..

Naresh: mai milunga hi shab...

Abhijeet(shouted): what? tumhari itni himmat.. mai mana jar raha hu.. fir bhi tum... mean time

Daya came back..

Daya: kya hua bhaiya? (seeimg Naresh.. he said) aare Naresh... tum yaha... kya hua hai? kya kaha

tumne bhaiya se.. haa?

Abhiheet looked at him...

Abhijeet: Daya.. tum iska naam kaise jante ho?

Naresh(sadly): shahb maine kuch nehi kaha..

Abhijeet looked at him with firey eyes...

Naresh: mmmm.. matlab.. jan bujhke kuch nehi bola.. maine to bas aapse milna chahta tha..

Daya looked at him.. then to Abhijeet.. and said..

Daya: mil liye na.. aab jao..

Naresh: jee.. jee shab... to Abhijeet... chalta hu Abhijeet shab.. Abhijeet turned to other side..

Naresh went away..

Daya: bhaiya..

Abhiwjeet(angrily): abhi bhi.. abbhi milte ho na tum is aadmi se? haa?

Daya:nehi bhaita.. bilkul nehi... sach mei bhaiya.. yakeen kijiye..

Abhijeet: dur raha karo is aadmi se.. samjhe?

Daya: haa.. bhaiya... thik hai..

Daya(thinking): bhaiya is pe aisa kyu react karte hai! jarur kuch waja hogi.. koi baat nehi... bhaiya

batana nehi chahra hai to rehene deta hu... batana chahta to aab tak bata diya hota...

now he wanted to change Abhijeet's mood..

choro na bhaiya.. chala gaya wo aadmi.. aap ice cream khao... Abhijeet did not take that.. turned

his face opposite to him..

Daya went towards him.. and stood in front of him.. and said making most cute face... plg(please)

bhaiya...

Abhijeet smiled.. Daya too... and then they both enjoyed the icecream..

AT NIGHT..

Abhijeet was lying on the bed..staring at the ceiling.. and was recalling the conversation between

him and Naresh..

 **"kya chahiye?"**

 **" Daya shahb"**

 **"Daya se nehi mil sakte tu"**

 **"mai milunga hi shahb"**

 **" namaste Abhijeet shahb"..**

Abhijeet got up with jerk..

Abhijeet: usne mera naam liya... use kaise pata ki mera naam Abhijeet hai.. us din mall mei... mall

mei Daya ne bola tha kya? nehi nehi.. mujhe pura yaad hai.. Daya ne mera naam to nehi bataya...

phir? my god! use mera naam kaise pata? kaise?

He was restless...

Abhijeet: Paa.. Paaa ko phone karta hu.. he took his phone with his trembling hands... he dialed his

number... Acp sir picked up the phone after two three rings..

Acp sir: haa beta bo.. he was cut by Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: itna kyu der lagate gai aap Paa.. kaha the aap?

Acp sir( confused): mai to..

Abhijeet: Paa.. uss Naresh.. mera naam janta hai.. aapko pata hai..

Acp sir: tumhara naam janta hai matlab?

Abhijeet: matlab... maine jab se delha tha.. Daya ne jab mujhe usae milwaya tha.. tab Daya ne mera

naam ise nehi bataya tha.. to use kaose pata chala? aaj hum beach par geye yhe.. woga pe usne

mujhe mera naam se pukara...

Acp sir was silent...

Abhijeet: kya hua Paa... chup kyu hai aap? aapko bhi lag raha hai na ki woh hum pe jasoosi kar

raha hai... nazar rakh raha hai hum pe..

Acp sir: nehi Abhijeet.. mujhe aisa nehi lagta... dekho woh agar tum logo pe nazar rakhta.. to tumhe

pata nehi chalta? after all you both are cid inspectors...

Abhijeet: matlab.. matlab usne humhe pehchan liya hai.. matlab woh aab sab kuch Daya ko bata

dega... Daya ko le jayega mujse...

Abhijeet was feeling tjat his had no energy remained in him..

Abhijeet: aab mai kya karu Paa..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. mujhe lagta hai.. tum jyada soch rehe ho..

Abhijeet(shouting): jyada soch raha hu... mai jyada soch raha hu... Paa.. aap yeh kaiae keh sakte

ho? Daya aapka bhi to beta hai na... to phir?

Acp si: Abhijeet.. shant ho jao.. please... dekho... use sayed Daya ne hi bataya hoga...

Abhijeet: Daya.. usse milta nehi hai... mujhe bataya hai usne.. aur Daya kabhi mujhse jhut nehi

bolta...

Acp sir: haa.. to phir aur kahi se pata chala higa usse.. tum please... yeh sab mat socho... please..

Abuijeet: mai rakhta hu Paa.. and he cut the call... befor Acp sir could say anything further...

Acp sir: cut diya phone.. os Naresh pe nazar rakhni hogi... mai risk nehi le sakta... Abhijeet shaq

kar raha hai.. to jaroor kou na koi waja hogi... ek cid officer ka naam sweeper ko kaise pata chal

sakta hai? Par Abhijeet ka naam Naresh ko pata ho sakta hai... he sighed...

His phone started rongng again... it was Abhijeet..

Acp sir: bolo..

Abhijeet: aap Daya ko kahi aur transfer kar dijiye...

Acp sir: kya!

Abhijeet: haa.. yehi thik rahega... aisa karnese Naresh us tak nehi pauch payega...

Acp sir(soghed): tum reh paoge uske bina?

Abhijeet became silent...

Acp sir: kya hua? bolo..

Abhiheet: ghar se dur rahega Paa.. jindegi se to nehi..

Acp sir could not say anything...

Abhijeet: mai mar jaunga Paa.. (teary voice) koi nehi hai mera Daya ke bina...

Acp sir: Abhjeet.. Daya ko kuch bhi nehi hoga... yeh wada hai.. ek bete se uske baap ka...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Working day... all were present in bureau...

Acp sir called Abhijeet inside is cabin..

Abhijeet: sir.. aapne mujhe bulaya?

Acp sir: haa.. Abhijeet aao.. baitho.. Abhijert came.. and sat on a chair..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. tumhe 4-5 din ke lilye Delhi jana parega..

Abhijeet: Delhi!

Acp sir: haa... ek jaroori meeting hai.. wo tumhe attend karna hoga... Abhijeet became silent..

Acp sir: kya hua?

Abhijeet: haa? nehi.. nehi.. kuch nehi..

Acp sir: Abhijeet... Daya safe rahega.. kuch nehi hoga use... achha thik hai.. yeh 4-5 din.. Daya

mere sath rahega...

Abhijeet smiled.. but soon that smile vanished...

Abhijeet: nehi sir.. aisa karenge to Daya ko doubt ho jayega.. kyuki isse pwhele bji to mai mission

ke liye.. yah kuch aur kaam ke liye bahar gaya tha.. tab to wo akela hi tga.. is baar aap use aapne

ghar le jayenge to.. wo hazaro sawal karega.. rehene dijiye.. bas aap.. uska khayal rakhna.. please

sir please..

Acp sir stared at him... Abhijeet looked down..

Acp sir: Daya sirf tumhara bhai hai.. mera kuch nehi lagta.. bas.. yehi sunna baki tha..

Abhijeet( hurriedly): sir maine aisa kab kaha? I mean.. meta kehene ka matlab wo nehi tha.. mai to

bas...

Acp sir sighed.. and said softly.. holding his hand... Abhijeet... tum ghabrao mat beta.. woh aadmi..

humare Daya ka kuch nehi bigar payega.. kuch nehi..

Abhijeet: kab nikal na hai sir?

Acp sir: parso.. mai tumhe baad mei details de dunga...

Abhijeet: ok.. sir... mai chala jaunga...

 **FRIENDS... LO HO GAYA... SORRY FOR MISTAKES HAA... PLEASE REVIEW...**

 **BE HAPPY... MAKE HAPPY...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS..**

 **FAD-thank you so much..**

 **AbhiDaya fan- thank you didi..**

 **Rukmani- thanks a lot..**

 **Shalu-thank you so much..**

 **Mistic morning- hmm.. dekha jak ki hoy..**

 **Bhumi- thanks a lot dear..**

 **Guest- thank you dear..**

 **Divyansh- thank you... sunke khushi hui that I was able to make you smile..**

 **Naina- yes.. it happens na.. thank you for your review :)..**

 **DA95- hmm keep reading.. :).. thanks dear..**

 **Jhumu- dekhte thak.. :P.. thanks re..**

 **Loveabhi- thanks a lot dear..**

 **Guest- thank you so much..**

 **Nandita- hehe.. dekhte thako.. aari** koro **na please.. :(**

 **Krittika- dekhte thako didi..**

 **FRIENDS.. IS CHAPTER MEI JYADA DUO SCENCES NEHI HAI.. KUCH AUR SHOW KARNE KI TRY**

 **KI HAI.. AAB AAP BATAIYE KI ACHHA HAI YAH NEHI..**

 **THE STORY:**

The day.. when Abhujeet had to go to Delhi..

At airport..

Abhijeet:Daya sun.. aapna dhyan rakhna samjha na?

Daya: haa bhaiya.. aap chinta mat karo.. aur aap waha jake aapna khayal rakhna.. achha bhaiya..

contact to kar payenge na?

Abhijeet: haa haa.. kyu nehi? yeh koi mission nehi hai.. ek high profile meeting hai...

Daya: woh achha.. thik hai.. tab to hum roj hi baat kar sakte hai..

Abhijeet: achha sun.. tu phone mat karna.. mai hi karunga.. pata nehi.. kab kaha busy rahu.. thik

hai..

Daya: ok.. thik hai..

they were waiting for the flight..

Suddenly Abhijeet felt something.. He looked at behind..

Daya: kya hua?

Abhijeet: haa? nehi.. nehi kuch nehi..

Daya: aap aise piche kya dekha?

Abhijeet: nehi.. tu idher se (signaling to the right side of him)kisi ko jate hue dekha?

Daya: kisko? idher se to kitne log ja rehe .. kise dhundh rehe ho aap?

Abhijeet: aare.. woh.. mujhe laga mera ek dost hai.. chor.. tu use pehchanta nehi..

Daya: mai kise nehi pehchanta bhiya? mai to aapke sare dosto ko pehchanta hu..

Abhjeet: nehi.. ise tu nehi pehchanta.. Daya nodded..

Abhijeet(thinking): yeh wohi aadmi tha.. yah mera vehem hai..

The flight was announced.. Abhijeet was ready to move... suddenly Daya called him.. Abhijeet

turned back.. and Daya hugged him tightly with... " jaldi aana bhaiya"..

Abhijeet to hugged him.. and said smiling " bas yun gaya aur yun aaya."... both smiled..

ABHIJEET LEFT...

Next day.. at night.. in oldie duo's home..

Bell rang..

Salunkhe sir: ruko boss.. mai kholta hu..

he opened tge door.. and moved inside without welcoming the guest... the guest smiled...

Acp sir(from inside): kaun hai yaar?

Salunkhe sir: nehi pata.. pehchanta nehi..

Acp sir(while coming out): kya yaar.. aise kaise darwaza khol deta hai tu? he came.. and saw the

scenario.. and laughed out..

Acp sir: Salunkhe tu.. aur tera yeh chota beta...

Salunkhe sir: huh.. saying this.. he went inside...

Acp sir(to the guest): Daya.. aab kya kia hai tumne iske sath? haa?

Daya(while coming inside): kuch nehi paa.. doctor chachu to humesha mujh par ukhre ukhre

rehete hai.. smiling sweetly.. par payar bhi bohot karte hai..

Acp sir smiled..

Daya: paa.. jab tak bhaiya na aajaye mai yehi rahunga..

Acp sir: aayiye shahb aaiye.. kitna soubhagya ki baat hai.. Daya smiled..

Acp sir: kamre mei ja.. dinner banata hu..

Daya: ok paa... saying this he was going to Salunkhe sir's room.. Acp sir saw that.. and asked..

Acp sir: oye.. udher kaha ja raha hai?

Daya turned and winked..

Acp sir(dhook his head): hey bhagwan.. kya karu mai iska?

Salunkhe sir's room..

he was reading a book... Daya came and snatched that.. and lay on the bed..

Daya: haah.. kitna shanti hai yaha.. haa.. to kya par rehe the aap doctor?

Salunkhe sir: tu ja mere kamre se..

Daya(looked at him): chala jau?

Salunkhe sir: haa..

Daya: to mai chala jau?

Salunkhe sir: abhi ke abhi..

Daya: ok.. lagta hai janab ko mere yaha ana pasand nehi hai... he got up.. ok.. mai chalta hu..

he came out from the room..

Salunkhe sir: achha hai.. huh.. after some moment he felt a tap on his shoulder.. he looked..

Daya(smiled): book..

Salunkhe sir snatched that.. with " aab jao".. Daya nodded with broad smile..

Daya: jee jaroor... he moved out..

Salunkhe sir: bola jane ko to chala gaya..(loudly) mera Abhijeet hota to kabhi aisa na karta...

after some moment he again felt a tap.. he saw Daya standing woth smile on his lips..

Daya: Abhijeet merahi bhaiya hai.. samjhe na?

saying this he hugged him tightly..

Salunkhe sir: 7 din ho gaya hai tu mere lab tak nehi aaya.. baat karna to dur..

Daya left him.. and sat in front of him.. he held his ears..

Daya: bohot bari galti ho gayi.. maaf kar do na chachu..

Salunkhe sir smiled.. and patted his cheek..

Acp sir: kya ho raha hai yaha?

Daya: yaha pe aap not allowed hai paa.. aap jaiye..

Acp sir: aare kyu?

Daya: kyuki yaha chacha bhatija ke bich baat jo ho rahi hai.. kyu chacha?

Salunkhe sir: haa bilkul.. yaha baap ka jaga nehi hai..

Acp sir(making an extreme sad face): thik hai phir.. mai jata hu.. aab mai akela hu.. mera bara beta

rehta to aisa nehi hota..

Daya: aare sabhi aapne bare bete ko dhundh rahe hai.. mai kya koi nehi hu?

Acp sir(with same sad tone): baat ko ghumao mat Daya.. mujhe pata hai.. mai yaha aaya.. tum

dono ko wo pasand nehi hai..ok.. mai jata hu.. saying this he was about yo move out.. Daya came

behind.. and grabbed his wrist..

Daya: nehi Paa.. please.. aisa nehi hai.. aap mat jaiye.. and he rested his head on his Paa's chest...

Acp sir hugged him.. and smiled...

Salunkhe sir: sabke sabke dramebaaz.. including me..

Daya lifted his head up.. and looked at tue two.. all were looking at each other.. and then burst in a

loud laughter...

AT NIGHT.. AFTER DINNER..

Abhijeet(over the phone): Daya.. sab thik hai na?

Daya: haa.. bhaiya sab thik hai.. aap do min ruko.. kisise baat karata hu..

Abhijeet: kisse? got no answer...

Abhijeet: hello..

Acp sir : hello..

Abhijeet: aare Paa.. aap.. he smiled.. Daya aapke sath hai..

Acp sir: haa.. aa gaya hai mera beta mere pas rehene ke liye..

Abhijeet: thank god..

Acp sir: Abhijeeeet..

Abhijeet: aaa.. wo.. kaise kaise hai aap?

Salunkhe sir: thik hai hum sab bhai.. tum batao.. kaise ho?

Daya: bhaiya... kaisi lagi meri surprise? ek sath dpuble dhamaka.. Paa aur doctor chachu..

Abhijeet: oh maharaj.. mujhe pata hai aap phone speaker pe de chuke ho..

Daya made a sad face..

Abhijeet: haa.. thik hai thik hai.. muh mat latka..

Salunkhe sir(amazed): my god Abhijeet.. tum aapne bhai ke har harkat jante ho na?

Acp sir: yeh baat tujhe aaj pata chala?

Abhijeet(laughed): oh doctor shahb.. aap jealous ho kya?

Salunkhe sir: mai kyu jealous ho bhala?

Daya: haa.. thik hai.. thik hai.. aab mere bhaiya sirf mere sath baat karenge.. bye bye.. good night..

saying this he went to his room..

Oldie duo smiled.. and said together.. bhagwan humesha salamat rakkhe...

at this.. thry looked at each other.. smiled.. and went to sleep..

AT DAYA'S ROOM..

Daya: bhaiya.. kaisa gaya aajke din?

Abhijeet: sab thik tha Daya.. tu bata..

Daya: mera bhi..

Abhijeet: achha kia jo Paa ke ghar aa gaya tu..

Daya: bhaiya mujhe bola hai thik hai.. Paa ko mat bolna yeh baat..

Abhijeet: kyu?

Daya( copying Acp sir): kyu yeh tum dono ka ghar nehi hai kya?

Abhijeet: shaitan... they both laughed...

Daya(low tone): bhaiya..

Abhijeet: kya hua? mera bhai udas kyu ho gaya?

Daya: I miss you bhaiya..

Abhijeet: I miss you too meri jaan..

Daya: bhaita aao jaldi aao na bhaiya.. please..

Abhijeet: haa.. bhai.. aa jaunga mai.. tu itna pareshan kyu ho raha hai?

Daya: pata nehi.. par is bar nai aspko bohit jtada miss kar raha hu.. is lite ghar par bhi nehi raha..

bhaiya... mujhe.. mujhe darr lag raha hai..

Abhijeet(tensed): darr.. kis bat ki?

Daya: pata nehi.. aapko to pata hai..

Abhijeet:mujhe? mujhe kaise pata hoga? tujhe aisa kyu lagta hai ki mujhe pata hai?

Daya: aur nehi to kya? aap bhaiya ho na mere..

Abhijeet: bhai.. bura sapna dekha hai koi?

Daya was silent..

Abhijeet:bilkul mat darr.. kuch nehi hai.. kuch nehi hoga.. thik.. bhaiya hai na tere sath.. kyu darr

raha hai mera bachha..

Daya: bhaiya.. aap jaldi aao.. mujhe appko tight sa hug karna hai..

Abhijeet(smiled): haa.. thik hai.. mai jaldi aa jaunga.. aab mera bhai soyega.. chalo.. lait jao..

Daya did so..

Abhijeet: aankhe band karo.. Daya did so..

Abhijeet: aab kuch achhi baat socho..

Daya smiled with closed eyes..

Daya: bhaiya..

Abhijeet(smiled): so ja bhai..

Daya: hmm.. goos night bhaiya.. nind aa rahi hai..

the connection was cut..

AT ABHIJEET'S PLACE..

Abhijeet(thinking): pata nehi Daya ko kya ho gaya.. itna kyu darr gaya.. pakka koi bura sapna

dekha hoga..

he rested his head on the headrest..

Abhijeet: maa.. aaj mai aapse nehi.. sirf mamoni se baat karunga.. kya? thik hai na? he smiled..

mamoni.. aapko yaad hai.. us din.. jab mai aapke ppas gaya tha.. peheli baar khudse aap ke pas

gaya tha... tab bas Daya aur mera dosti hua tha.. par aapse sharmata tha mai.. he laughed..

 **FLASHBACK** :

Abhijeet was peeping inside Devi's room.. Devi did not notice that.. aftwr some time he himself

called her..

Abhijeet: mmm.. mamoni..

Devi looked at him.. and smiled.. and came to him..

Devi(smilng): Abhijeet beta.. tum.. he held his hand.. aao ander aao.. they both entered..

Abhijeet: Daya.. Daya kidhar hai?

Devi: hoga yehi kahi.. bulau?

Abhijeet: nehi.. thik hai.. achha mai chalta hu.. he was about to move.. Devi called him..

Devi: sirf Daya se dosti? merese nehi? (looking at the book Abhijeet was holding) haat mei jo

maths book tha.. uska kya kam tha? Abhijeet turned.. and looked down..

Devi came.. and sat om her knees in front of Abhijeet..

Devi: mamoni itni bhi buri nehi hai ki tum unse kuch bhi na keh pao..

Abijeet was going to say something..

Devi: mai samjhti hu beta.. she smiled.. koi baat nehi.. aaj se friends? she forwarded her hand..

Abhijeet held that with smile..

Abhijeet: friends..

Devi(smiling): haa.. yeh hui na baat.. both smiled..

Abhijeet: mamoni mujhe yeh problem bilkul nehi a raha hai.. solve hi nehi kar paa raha hu..

Devi: haa dikhao.. aao.. table pe baithte hai..

 **PRESENT** :

Abhijeet: aur jo gayi humari dosti.. pata hai mamoni.. mai aspko jitna dekh raha tha na.. utna jyada

respect karne laga tha.. aur bohot payar bhi.. aap kabhi mere pas aaye nehi the.. par mujhe

majboor kar diya tha aapke pas jane ke liye.. aap ko mai Jeet bulane ke liye mana kar diya tha.. is

liye aapne mujhe kabhi nehi bulaya.. he smiled.. aur ek naya naam de diya..

 **FLASHBACK** :

Abhijeet: wow.. aap itna jaldi.. aur asani se yeh sum samjha diya mujhe.. thank you.. he hugged

her.. she smiled..

Abhijeet: mamoni.. wo.. aapna.. mujhe Jeet bula sakte hai..

Devi: achha.. mai agar tumhe Abhi bulau.. to problem?

Abhijeet: Abhi?

Devi: hmm.. achha nehi hai?

Abhijeet: nehi.. bohot achha hai.. aap mujhe Abhi hi bulana.. thank you.. he smiled..

 **PRESENT** :

Abhijeet: aaj tak kisi ko mai yeh haq nehi diya mamoni.. koi mujhe Abhi nehi bulayga aapke bina..

par haa.. agar Daya bulana chahe.. to pbir thik hai..

Abhijeet(excitedly): mamoni.. aapko yaad hai.. Daya jab naya school mei jane wala tha.. mere pas

aaya tha..

 **FLASHBACK** :

Daya(sad tone): bhaiya..

Abhijeet: Daya.. kya hua?

Daya: maa keh rahi hai.. kal se mai schol jaunga..

Abhijeet: haa.. to kya hua? school nehi jana hai?

Daya: waha mere dost nehi honge.. he had tears in his eyes..

Abhijeet: aww.. nehi Daya.. rote nehi hai.. purane dost nehi hai to kya hua? neye dost ban jayenge

sab tere.. hai na?

Daya: nehi bane to? and he hugged him.. Abhijeet separated him.. and wiped his tears..

Abhijeet: kyu nehi banenge? jaroor banenge.. humara Daya hai hi itna payara.. sab uske dost ban

jayenge.. dekhna tu.. Daya nodded and went out.. Abhijeet too became sad.. seeing his brother

sad...

 **PRESENT** :

Abhijeet(complaining tone): fir kya hua.. dekha tha na apne.. pure din.. bas aapna naya dost ke

bare mei baat karta tha.. huh.. mere liye waqt hi kaha tha shahb ka..

jante ho mamoni.. maine kya kia tha.. jealoys hoke na.. usko har din break time pe aapne class

room mei le jata tha.. he laughed.. par aapka beta.. shatir bohot tha.. 4-5 din baad se.. aapne sare

osto ko bhi le jane laga tha aapne sath.. fir mai use aapne class mei lana hi chor diya... shaitan

kahika.. abhi bhi utna hi shaitan hai aapka beta.. he smiled..

With all these thoughts.. he slept...

FRIENDS.. LO.. HO GAYA.. NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO SAY.. THIS CHAPTER IS GOOD OR NOT...

SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES..

BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE.. THANKS YOU FRIENDS.. FOR YOUR SUPPORT.. THANKS A LOT..

THE STORY:

It was sixth day.. Abhijeet came back.. in morning..

oldie duo's house..

Salunkhe sir opened the door..

Salunkhe sir: aa geye Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(smiled): haa chachu.. kaise ho aap?

Salunkhe sir: haa.. bilkul.. tum thik ho na?

Abhijeet: haa.. achaa Daya.. yehi pe hai na?

Salunkhe sir: Dayaa too yehiii pe hai.. yehi pe hai..

Abhijeet: kya hua? baat kya hai? aap is tarha se kyu bol rehe ho?

Acp sir: bukhar hai.. Abhijeet looked at Acp sir..

Abhijeet(tensed): bukhar hai.. kyu.. bukhar kaise aa gaya ise?

Salunkhe sir: Abhijeet.. relax.. viral hai.. thik ho jayega..

Abhijeet: is liye kal raat se.. phone off aa raha hai.. and without saying further.. he went to Daya's room..

Salunkhe sir: Abhijeet ruko.. Abhijeet stopped and turned..

Salunkhe sir: bahar se aaye ho.. pehele fresh ho jao.. fir uske pas jao.. Abhijeet nodded understandingly.. as he knew that it will be not good to a patient

without freshening up.. coming from outside..

he took just 5 minute.. and went to Daya..

Salunkhe sir: yeh lo.. train choot jayega..

Acp sir: chup kar tu.. tujhe fikar nehi ho rahi hai?

Salunkhe sir: kyu hogi fikar? kyu hogi ha? fever hai.. dawa di hai.. thik ho jayega.. humesha itna tension kyu lete ho boss.. aisa karne se jo bimar hota hai na..

wo aur bhi bimar par jate hai.. kya hai? normal behave karo na.. tabiyat hai.. bigregi kabhi kabhi.. ismei tension lene ki kya baat hui?

Acp sir: aye dekh.. tu jitna hi bol le.. mujhe pata hai tujhe bhi tension hoti hai..

Salunkhe sir: dimag Bureau mei chor aaye ho kya?

Acp sir:tujhse to baat karna hi bekar hai..

Salunkhe sir: to mat karo..

and both sat there turning their faces to the two different sides..

HERE Abhijeet came to Daya.. and sat beside him.. started weaving his hair.. he call lovingly..

Abhijeet: Daya.. in response he just got a moaning sound..

Abhijeet: Daya.. dekh.. bhaiya aagaya hai..

Daya did not opened his eyes.. but he tried to put his hand on his forehead... Abhijeet softly removed his hand from his forehead..

Abhijeet: haat hata.. mai daba deta hu.. and he started rubbing his forehead..

Abhijeet(to himself): dekho to.. kya halat bana lia hai aapna.. kab aapna khayal rakhna sikhega tu daya.. haa? Paa.. aur chachu kitna pareshan ho gaya hai..

After some moment Daya opened his eyes little..

Daya: bhaiya..

Abhijeet: haa Daya..

Daya: aap.. itna der kyu laga dia? mai.. mai.. app.. aapka.. and he licked his lips..

Abhijeet took the glass..

Abhijeet: bhai.. tu baat mat kar.. yeh le thora pani pi le.. chal thorasa.. and he made him drink some water..

Daya:aapka intezar karta hu na mai..

Abhijeet: haa.. pata hai to.. mera bhai mera intezar karta hai.. kya karu bol.. late ho gaya.. bhaiya se galti ho gayi.. bhai maaf karega na?

but he got no answer as Daya again drifted into sleep due to medicine effect given by Salunkhe sir.. Abhijeet kissed his forehead.. and sighed.. he heard a

voice..

"bigar gaya na mood.." he looked at the source..

Abhijeet(smiled.. and got up): chachu aap.. aayiye na.. andar aayiye..

Salunkhe sir: haa bhai.. wo to aaunga hi.. mere bete ka kamra hai..

Abhijeet smiled a little.. Salunkhe sir kept his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder..

Salunkhe sir: beta.. itna pareshan mat ho.. thik ho jayega.. bas thora sa bukhar hi to hai..

Abhijeet: jante hai chachu.. ek baar na Daya ko bohot tez bukhar aa gaya tha.. mai school mei.. Daya ne kisiko kuch nehi bataya.. Paa ko bhi nehi.. schhol se

aaya.. aur aapne kamre jake lait gaya.. fir jab mai college se wapas aaya.. usne gate khola.. mere sath baat karne laga.. par na.. mere taraf dekh nehi raha

tha.. maine usse pucha.. ki kya hua.. bataya hi nehi.. pani lane chala gaya mere liye.. maine usse kaha ki.. mai change karke aata hu.. (his voice turned teary)..

jab mai change karke lauta na.. tab dekha ki Daya floor pe gira para hai.. glass bhi toota hua hai.. behosh ho gaya tha Daya..

Abhijeet looked at Salunkhe sir..

Abhijeet: us din mujhe pata chala.. ki mera Daya bara ho gaya hai... (smilingly) Paa ne achhi class li thi.. unhe na batane ke liye..

Salunkhe sir: haa.. aur kaam hi kya hai tumhare paa ko..

Abhijeet: thik hi kia tha.. use phone to karna chaiye tha na ek.. paa kuch karte..

Salunkhe sir: yeh bhi sahi hai.. par tumhare bhai na tumhare siwa kisi se kuch jyada kehta nehi hai.. aur aapne takleef ke bare mei to bilkul nehi..

Abhijeet: haa.. mujhe le kar bohot sensitive rehta hai.. Daya mujhse kabhi kuch nehi chupata..

Salunkhe sir: correction.. bolo Daya tumse kuch chupa nehi pata..

Abhijeet(smiled): haa.. iska har harkat se wakif hu mai.. aur Daya ko bhi yeh lagta hai ki uska bhaiya usse kuch nehi chupata hai.. (unmindfully) kitna galat

sochta hai Daya..

Salunkhe sir: Abhijeet.. kabhi kabhi halat aisa hota hai ki humhe bohot kuch chupana parta hai.. ismei kuch galat nehi hai..

Abhijeet: par chachu.. kisi din agar Daya ko pata chalega ki mai uska bhai nehi hu to... he stopped with the call.. "bhaiya".. Abhijeet was shell shocked.. he

could not dare to looked back at Daya..

Daya(weak tone): bhaiya.. kya bol rehe ho aap?

Salunkhe sir: aare.. aare Daya.. tum.. tum uth geye?

Daya: haa.. kya bol rehe the aap dono?

Salunkhe sir: yehi ki.. Abhijeet sirf tumhare bhaiya nehi hai.. tumhari jaan hai.. aur tum uska..

Daya smiled.. "wo to hai".. Abhijeet closed his eyes.. his fear came out with the shape of tears..

Daya: baap re.. aap dono itna kathin kathin baat kyu rehe the? he called Abhijeet.. "bhaiya"..

Abhijeet came to him.. and wrapped him inside him..

Salunkhe sir: Abhijeet.. bukhar kam hai.. dhyan rakhna.. saying this he went out..

Daya: bhaiya.. aap dono ne meri nind khatab kar di..

Abhijeet: sorry.. Daya smiled.. and buried his head a little more on his brother's chest..

Abhijeet: achha Daya.. ek sawal karu to jawab dega?

Daya: mujhe pata nehi kaise aaya bukhar..

Abhijeet(smiled): yeh sawal nehi.. aur ek..

Daya nodded..

Abhijeet: achha.. koi agar tere pas aake yeh kahe ki.. Daya.. mai tumhara aapna hu.. tumse bohot payar karta hu.. aur.. aur wo Abhijeet.. tumse bilkul bhi

payar nehi karta.. tum chalo mere sath.. to kya tu chala jayega?

Daya nodded in yes.. Abhijeet separated him instantly..

Abhijeet: kya!

Daya(smiled): kya bhaiya.. bukhar to mujhe tha.. aap kya aanb shanab bole ja rehe ho? iasa kabhi ho sakta hai ki koi mujhe aapse jyada payar kare.. aur kiska

himmat ki wo mere pas aake bole ki mujhse mera bhaiya payar nehi karta? huh.. band baja dunga uska to mai..

Abhijeet smiled.. and hugged him again..

Abhijeet: agar aisa din aaye ki tu khud hi bole ki bhaiya mujhse payar nehi karta.. (he closed his eyes) bhagwan.. wo din mera aakhri din ho..

Daya: bhaiya.. aapse mai bohot jyada payar karta hu.. mere liye mere bhaiya hi sab kuch hai.. aap jante hai na..

Abhijeet nodded..

Daya: boss.. bhook lagi hai..

Abhijeet: haa.. tu ruk.. mai launch lekar aata hu.. break fast bhi nehi kia na tune.. bhook to lagegi hi.. both smiled.. and Abhijeet went out..

HERE.. IN ACP SIR'S ROOM..

Acp sir was talking to someone over phone..

Acp sir: chithhi bejhta hai.. kise? kuch pata chala?

Khabri: nehi shab.. yeh to pata nehi.. par pichle 4 dino se.. roj ghar se nikalta hai ek lefafa leke..

Acp sir: tumhe pakka yakeen hai ki wo letter hi hai.. mera matlab kuch aur bhi to ho sakta hai na envelop mei..

Khabri: shab wo letter hi hai.. pakka..

Acp sir: tumne use kaha dekha?

Khabri: ghar se nikalt hue.. us letter haat mei lekar nikalta hai.. fir us mall mei ghus jata hai jaha yeh kaam karta hai..

Acp sir: fir?

khabri: fir kya? kaam pe lag jata hai..

Acp sir: damn it.. maine tumhe us par 24 ghante nazar rakhne ko bola tha.. woh mall mei ghus jata hai.. aur tum uska picha chor dete ho?

khabri: nehi nehi shan jee.. mai us par nazar rakhta hu.. par kuch shaq ki baat nehi hai.. aapna kaam karta hai..

Acp sir: kis kis se baat karta hai?

khabri: bohot sare dost hai shab.. photo bheju aapko?

Acp sir: haa.. jaldi.. aur thik se dekhke mujhe batao.. kisse jyada baatt karta hai.. samjhe?

Khabri: jee.. shab.. the call got disconnected..

HERE TWO BROTHERS.. CAME BACK TO THEIR HOME..

Abhijeet came back after parking the door.. and found Daya to watch something keenly.. which was in his hand..

Abhijeet: kya dekh rehe ho Daya?

Daya: bhaiya.. aapke liye letters aayi hai.. char char ek sath..

Abhijeet(confused): mere liye..

Daya: haa.. letter box mei tha to.. yeh lijiye..

Abhijeet: khol na.. Daya nodded and about to open..

Abhijeet: achha aandar chal pehele.. dekhta hu fir.. they both went inside...

they settled down.. Daya was in his room.. and Abhijjet was in his room..

Abhijeet: aare.. wo letters.. he took the letters from his drawer.. Daya kept those there.. tore the envelop.. and started to read..

FRIENDS.. HOW WAS THAT? AAB AAGE KYA HOGA?

SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW..

BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY FRIENDS.. :).. MAY GOD BLESS YOU ALL.. :)**

THANK YOU FRIENDS..

FAD- THANKS FOR GIVING REVIEW.. WAIT AND SEE.. :)

RUKMANI- THANKS A LOT..

NIDHA- THANKS A LOT.. :)

ABHIDAYA FAN- SORRY DI.. :(.. THANK YOU FOR YOU REVIEW.. :)

ISHITA- HEHE.. SORRY.. UPPS.. :p.. THANK YOU.. :D

SHALU- THANK YOU SO MUCH..

GD- YOU WILL KNOW ABOUT THAT DADA.. KEEP READING.. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON.. THANKS FOR YOUR CONCERN ..

JHUMU- THANK YOU.. :(

MISTIC MORNING- THANKS DEAR FOR REVIEW..

PRIYA: THANKS A LOT..

GUEST- THANK YOU..

ANGELBETU- THANK YOU VERY MUCH..

NANDITA:PADHTE RAHO.. THANK YOU..

BHUMI- THANK YOU DEAR.. :)

SHALU- THANK YOU VERY MUCH..

GUEST- THANKS A LOT..

LOVEABHI- THANK YOU DEEPU..

KRITTIKA- BACHHI KO MAR DALOGI KYA? :(.. TAHNKS FOR THAT DARAONI REVIEW..

THE STORY:

Abhijeet tore the envelop.. and opened the letter.. and started to read.. he was reading one after another sentences.. and the whole world around him..

started spinning..

Abhijeet(scared so much): nehi.. nehi... he opened another letter.. and started sweating.. he opened the third letter.. and he sat on bed with a thud.. he was

breathing heavily.. he could not understand what to do.. he was feeling so helpless.. he was feeling like someone had grabbed his neck tightly.. and that was

why he could not breath..

the sentences of the letter was moving in his brain..

 **"Abhijeet baba.. pehchante ho mujhe?"**

 **"wohi banda.. aaya tha tumahre ghar.. bohot saal pehele"**

 **" mujhe mera chiz mili nehi thi"**

 **"itne saal baad hat laga hai woh"**

 **"mai janta hu.. tum pehechan geye ho mujhe"**

 **"aare mai bhi pehchan lia tumhe"**

 **"tab chote the"**

 **"aab hoshiar ho geye ho"**

 **"par tum sambhal nehi paoge.."**

 **"woh mera beta hai"**

 **"mera shikar"**

 **"mujhe bas Daya chahiye hai"..**

Abhijeet screamed.. "nehiii.."

Daya came to him running to him..

Daya: bhaiya.. kya hua?

Abhijeet(normally): kuch nehi..

Daya(seeing the normal behave of Abhijeet.. got confused): to aapne aisa chillaya kyu?

Abhijeet(laughed): aare.. mai ek dost se baat kar raha tha.. mazak kar rehe the hum dono.. bas usi mei.. tu jaa.. so jaa jake.. kal bureau jana hai na..

abhijeet gave a kiss on his forehead..

Daya nodded smilingly.. and went away..

Abhijeet heaved a sigh..

Abhijeet: nehi.. Daya ko kuch pata nehi chalna chahiye.. kuch bhi nehi.. mai.. mai chupake rakhunga sara kuch usse.. aur use bachaunga bhi us shaitan se..

mai.. mai... Paa..

he dialed his number.. but is was coming switched off.. meant he was really busy.. he tried the land line nymber.. no one picked up.. after 7 try.. he gave up...

Abhijeet: Paa.. aap kaha ho? mujhe jaroorat hai aapki.. mai chala jata hu paa ke ghar.. (he stopped).. nehi.. Daya se kya kahunga.. kyu ja raha hu Paa ke

ghar.. (he grabbed his head.. sat down.. and he started crying.. ).. maa.. mamoni.. aab mai kya karu? kya? kuch samjh nehi aaraha hai.. kuch bhi nehi..

he let his upper part of the body to fall down on the bed.. tears were rolling down from the corner of his eyes..

he went back in past..

 **FLASHBACK:**

Daya: nehi nehi nehi mujhe nehi khana.. he was running in the whole house..

Aankhi was moving behind him.. with the food plate..

Aankhi: beta.. aisa nehi karte.. dekho.. maa.. aapke jaisa thori na daud sakti hai.. haa.. aajao beta please..

Abhijeet came in the scene..

Abhijeet: kya hua maa?

Aankhi(while running behind Daya): lo.. Jeet.. sambhal aapne bhai ko.. aare yeh khana nehi cha raha hai.. aare Daya.. ruko.

Abhijeet laughed.. seeing his mother and brother.. Aankhi gave him a tough look.. Abhijeet hide his teeth instantly..

Aankhi: dekh kya raha hai Jeet.. pakar use..

Abhijeet: haa.. he too started running.. but Daya was enough naughty to escape from them..

Abhijeet: Daya.. ruk jaa..

Daya: nehi.. mujhe yeh sabji pasand nehi hai..

Aankhi: Bas bohot ho gaya Daya.. aare ruk bhi jaaaaaaa..

and she and his elder son collided.. and fell on the ground.. the food plate was on Abhijeet's lap.. and the food was on Aankhi's..

Daya was laughing loudly..

Abhijeet(angrily): shut up Daya.. Daya stopped laughing.. yeh koi hasne wali baat nehi hai.. has kyu rahe ho tum? haa? nehi khana tha na tumhe? (to his

mother) maa.. aap ise khana khilana hi kyu chahiti thi? dekha.. gira diya sara khana.. rehene dete na bhooka ise.. (to Daya).. non sense..

and he stood up.. helped his mother to stand up.. and went to his room..

Daya was standing there with down head..

Aankhi came near him.. and sai.. "aab?"..

Daya: bhaiya.. ruth geye..

Aankhi: hmm..

Daya: manana hai..

Aankhi: sirf manana hai?

Daya(nodding in no): khana bhi khana hai..

Aankhi: haa.. that's like a good boy.. to thik hai.. aap Bhaiya ko bula kar lao.. ek sath khayenge.. aaj Daya.. aapne haat se khayega..

Daya smiled on that proposal.. it was a new thing for him.. as after that accident.. his mother or brother fed him..

Daya went to Abhijeet's room..

Abhijeet was sitting with an angry face..

Daya(cutely): bhaiya.. no answer..

Daya(thinking): bhaiya.. offo.. mai kyu buala raha hu? bhaiya jawab nehi denge..

so he chose another way.. he just went behind him.. put his hands around his neck.. and kissed on his cheek.. but said nothing..

Abhijeet: Daya.. chor mujhe.. but he did not try to remove Daya's hand from his neck..

Daya: sorry..

Abhijeet: firse sorry? maine kaha hai na tujhse.. sorry word use mat karna mere samne..

Daya: to fir kya karu?

Abhijeet: jo galti ke liye sorry bolna pare.. yah to wo galti karo hi maat.. aur ho bhi jaye koi galti.. to use sudharne ki kaushish karo.. samjhe..

Daya: aage se aisa nehi hoga bhaiya.. promise.. par aap mujhse gussa mat ho.. mujhe bilkul achha nehi lagta.. and he placed his head on his shoulder...

Abhijeet placed his palm on Daya's cheek..

Abhijeet: achha.. aur mujhe tujhe dantna achha lagta hai kya? mujhe bura nehi lagta aapne chote bhai ko dante hue?

Daya: to phir chalo..

Abhijeet smiled.. and grabbed his hand and made him sit in front of him..

Abhijeet: Daya.. jo khana tum aaj khana hi nehi cha rehe the.. tumhare piche bhagne ke karon jo khana aaj niche gir gaya. waste ho gaya.. tumhe pata hai.. is

desh mei.. kitne aise log hai.. jise is khana naseeb hi nehi hota.. bhooka rehena parta hai unlogo ko..

Daya became sad..

Daya: bhaiya.. kya hume wo khana umn logo ko de dena chahiye?

Abhijeet: nehi.. aisa nehi karna hai.. par tumhe waste bhi to nehi karna hai na... jo bhi.. jitna vbhi tumhe mil raha hai.. use sambhalna hai.. chahe wo thora ho..

yah jyada.. bura ho.. yah achha..

Daya was looking at him..

Abhijeet(smiled): samjha nehi?

Data innocently nodded in no..

Abhijeet again smiled..

Aankhi(from the door step): samjhega bhi kaise? aare humara Daya abhi chota hai.. jab bara hoga. tab samjh jayega.. (Daya smiled.. ) jao Daya.. table par

jake baitho.. Daya went out..

Aankhi: aa jao Jeet.. saying that she was about to go..

Abhijeet: maa.. Aankhi stopped..

Abhijeet: maine Daya ko danta.. maine galat kia kya?

Aankhi smiled.. and came near to him.. he hugged her..

Aankhi: nehi.. kuch galat nehi kia tumne.. dante ka haq sirf usi ko hota hai jo payar bhi karta hai..

Abhijeet looked at her.. and smiled..

Aankhi: dantna.. khub dantna.. jab bhi galti karega.. tabhi danta.. par jyada mat danta..

Abhijeet laughed..

Ankhi: beta.. humesha use aise hi sambhalna.. humesha uska savior banna..

Abhijeet nodded..

 **Present:**

Abhijeet: maa.. mere sath ho na aap? ho na? mera Daya maa.. woh sirf mera hai na maa.. sirf mera hai na.. (childishly).. haa.. thora thora paa ka.. aur chachu

ka bhi hai.. par jyada to mera hi hai na boliye.. hai na? he wsa crying.. and he did not no.. when he slept off..

NEXT DAY.. IN THE BUREAU..

All were present.. except Acp sir..

Abhijeet: Paa.. aap kaha reh geye? kam se kam phone to uthaiye..

Chachu ko phone karta hu.. he dialed his number..

Salunkhe sir: haa.. Abhijeet bolo..

Abhijeet: chachu.. paa kaha hai?

Salunkhe sir: pata nehi Abhijeet.. mere sath nehi aaya wo aaj.. pehele hi nikal gaya tha..

Abhijeet: wo thik hai.. and he cut the call.. befor Salunkhe sir could say anything further..

Daya's sharp eyes.. found that Abhijeet was restless.. tough Abhijeet pretended as everything was alright..

Daya came to Abhijeet..

Daya: boss..

Abhijeet(normally): haa.. bolo Daya..

Daya: aap.. thik to hai na Sir..

Abhijeet: haa.. kyu?

Daya: aa.. nehi. bas aise hi.. it's ok..

Daya went to his desk..

Daya: bhaiya. sach much thik hai kya? uhun.. saaf dikh raha hai.. ki koi tension hai.. par mujhe bata nehi rehe hai bhaiya.. ok.. no problem.. bhaiya sort out kar

lenge.. jaroor..

yes.. he had that faith on his elder brother..

ACP SIR came to bureau.. in afternoon.. and ordering Abhijeet to come in his cabin.. entered into the cabin..

Abhijeet: sir..

Acp sir: baitho Abhijeet.. Abhijeet sat down..

Acp sir: achhaa.. Abhijeet dhyan se suno..

Abhijeet: sir sir.. ek minute sir.. aapse mujhe kuch bohot importand baat karni hai..

Acp sir: mujhe bhi..

Abhijeet: bas ek minute sir..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. mai bhi Naresh ke bare mei baat karne ke liye hi bulaya hai tumko.. koi letter bheja hai usne tumhe..

Abhijeet(instantly): haa haa.. sir.. yeh dekhiyte.. and he took out those letters.. which he brought with him..

Acp sir read those..

Abhijeet(with fear): Paa..

Acp sir: daro maat Abhijeet.. bohot jald Naresh humare haat lag jayega.. humne un logo ko pakar liya hai.. jo Naresh ko.. I mean present Naresh ko achhi tarha

se janta hai.. Police station mei hai wo char log.. usi mall mei kaam karta hai.. aur drug supply karta hai... par un logo ko yeh pata nehi hai ki Naresh gaya kaha

hai..

Abhijeet: matlab? matlab.. naresh pehele jaha reh raha tha.. waha nehi hai.. jaha Daya ne use chora tha..

Acp sir: nehi.. 2-4 mahine se jyda wo ek ghar mei rookta nehi hai..

Abhijeet: par sir.. us mall mei to karna hi tha.. drug supply ka racket to wohi hai..

Acp sir: haa.. isiliye to.. hume woh char log mile hai.. (angrily) Abhijeet.. ek baar haat aa jaye.. chorunga nehi use.. mere bete ko dhamki deta hai.. cid officer ko

dhamki deta hai.. mere bete ko nuksaan pauchana chahta hai..

he got a call.. after finishing the call.. he told Abhijeet..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. hume nikalna hai..

Abhijeet: haa.. sir chaliye..

Acp sir: nehi Abhijeet.. tum nehi.. na hi Daya.. please.. it's a request..

Abhijeet: par Paa.. mai jau to kya problem hai.. mere liye koi bhi problem nehi hogi.. promise..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. baat wo nehi hai.. dekho mai Daya ko involve nehi karna chahta...

Abhijeet: haa.. to maat kariye na.. mai bhi nehi chahta ki Daya is operation mei jaye.. par mai kyu nehi?

Acp sir: kyuki wo tumhe pehchanta hai.. aur mai kisi bhi halat mei nehi chahta ki woh humare haat se aaj choote.. agar use vanak tak lag gaya ki tum uske

piche pare ho.. to us alert ho jayega.. kyuki wo janta hai tum cid officer ho..

Abhijeet: par sir yeh janne ke baad bhi to wo letter bejhne ka sahas kia hai na..

Acp sir: haa.. to socho.. wo sara itezam karke hi rakhha hoga..

Abhijeet: par sir..

Acp sir(irritatingly): Abhijeet.. it's an order.. ho gaya.. Daya yehi rahega.. tum abhi ke abhi ghar ja rehe ho.. aur tum yeh pucho ki tum kyu ghar jaoge.. mai

tumhe bata du.. mai tumhe waha aaram karne ke liye nehi.. ek cid officer ka farz nibhane bhej raha hu..

Abhijeet got the meaning.. he understood.. that Naresh could reach their house too..

Abhijeet: matlab sir wo aadmi humare ghar...

Acp sir: yes.. Naresh ko arrest karke mai tumhe phone karunga..now leave..

saying this.. he left.. ordering some of his officers to come with him..

Abhijeet(to Daya): Daya.. tum bureau mei raho thik hai.. mujhe nikal na hai.. ek kaam hai.. aur waha se mai ghar chala jaunga.. thik hai.. koi bhi jaroorat pare

to call kar dena.. fine?

Daya: ok sir...

Abhijeet left..

IN HOME.. 7.30 P.M..

Abhijeet was walking to and fro..

Abhijeet: Paa ne abhi tak kuch inform kyu nehi kia? mai bhi to phone nehi kar sakta na.. yaha par to sab thik thak hai.. kuch doubtful nehi hai..

and he sat down on the sofa.. he got a message from Daya..

"Bhaiya.. buraeu se nikal chuka hu.. ek aadh ghante mei pauch raha hu.. dinner mat banana.. mai la raha hu.. "

Abhijeet: oh god.. Daya ko aaj hi jaldi nikal na tha bureau se..

IT WAS 8 PM..

Abhijeet's phone and the door bell rang together..

Abhijeet(looking at the phone): Paa.. thank god.. (looking at the door) Daya bhi aagaya..

He attended the call.. and opened the gate...

He became shocked..

"Kaise ho Abhijeet baba.. mera beta.."

FRIENDS.. KYA HONE WALA HAI? OK.. JUST WAIT AND WATCH.. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES..

BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU FRIENDS..**

 **ISHITA: HEHE.. AKHON THEKE TO TENSION GIVING.. THANKS GO..**

 **GD: DADA.. SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET KAFI NEHI THA KYA? :(.. BAKI JO HONA THA.. WO TO HO KAR HI RAHEGA.. HEHE.. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR REVIEW..**

 **NAINA- :).. KEEP READING.. THANK YOU..**

 **DSP.1- THANKS.. :)**

 **ABHIDAYA FAN-OK DI.. THANK YOU SO MUCH..**

 **BHUMI- HMM.. DEKHTE HAI..**

 **GORGEOUS PURVI- THANKA A LOT..**

 **LOVEABHI- HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY TO YOU TOO.. THANK YOU SO MUCH DEAR..**

 **FAD- HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY.. THANK YOU.. :)**

 **ANGELBETU- KEEP READING DEAR.. THANK YOU..**

 **RUKMANI- THANKS A LOT..**

 **SHALU- THANK YOU SO MUCH..**

 **MISTIC MORNING- THANKS A LOT..**

 **PRIYA- THANK YOU FRIEND..**

 **GUEST- THANK YOU SO MUCH..PLZ MENTION YOUR NAME..**

 **GUEST- THANKS FRIEND..PLZ MENTION YOUR NAME..**

 **GUEST- THANKS A LOT.. PLZ MENTION YOUR NAME..**

 **NANDITA- HMM.. THIK BOLECHO..**

 **KRITTIKA DIDI- DEKHTE THAKO.. :p**

 **THE STORY:**

Abhijeet(teasing tone): oho.. to aap aa hi gaye.. haa?

Naresh entered without permission..

Naresh: mujhe to aana hi tha.. he was about to sit.. but..

Abhijeet: baithne ki izazat nehi dia hai..

Naresh: thik hai.. khare khare hi baat kar lete hai.. koi baat nehi.. baithne nehi dia.. par chay vay to pilao.. aakhir tumhare bhai ka aalsi baap hu mai..

Abhijeet chewed his teeth.. but said nothing

Naresh laughed laoudly..

Naresh: kitna payar.. kitna payar..

Abhijeet: kis liye aaye ho?

Naresh: aare wah.. punctual ho.. time waste nehi karna chahte.. bohot achha.. waise time to mai bhi waste nehi karna chahta hu.. thik hai chalo.. kaam ki baat

kar lete hai..

Abhijeet looked at him..

Naresh: dekho Abhijeet beta... mai tumhara koi nuksaan nehi karna chahta.. mujhe to bas wo bandar chahiye..

Abhijeet(angrily): aye!

Naresh: nehi nehi Abhijeet beta.. gussa nehi.. gussa sehad ke liye hanikarak hai..

Abhijeet: aab tu mujhe gyan dega?

Naresh: aare bapre.. meri itni himmat.. na baba na..

Abhijeet: jab jail jayega na...

Naresh: kaun le jayega mujhe jail? tu aur tera woh bandar.. aur tera wo budhha Acp sir? (he laughed) koi mera kuch nehi bigar sakta.. kyuki agar mai jail

jaunga.. to tumhare Daya ko khatam karke hi jaunga...

Abhijeet grabbed his collar..

Abhijeet: jail tu nehi.. jail to mai jaunga.. kyuki mai tujhe yehi ki yehi mar dalunga..

Naresh: shant Abhijeet baba shant.. tumhe kya lagta hai. mai marunga.. tum jail jaoge.. to tumhare wo pet Daya.. bach jayega? aare jo banda.. cid ke aankho

mei dhoka de kar ek cid officer ke ghar aa sakta hai.. yeh jante hue bhi ki cid uske piche lagi hai.. to wo kya nehi kar sakta? hmm?

Abhijeet left his collar..

Naresh(settling his collar): yeh hui na baat.. achha.. suno.. mere pas waqt hai.. tumhare pas bhi hai.. to ek kahani sunata hu.. nehi nehi nehi.. jyada bara nehi

hai.. tumhara time waste nehi karunga.. aur yeh kahani sunne ke liye tum bhi intezar kar rehe ho..

he sat down on the sofa..

Naresh: baith hi gaya aakhir.. haa.. to suno.. Daya ko dekh kar mai pehechan nehi paya tha.. sahi baat hai.. par us din mall mei umhe dekh kar pehchan gaya

tha mai.. fir bhi man mei shaq tha.. par tumhari kundali nikalna to mere liye (signalling to his left hand) khel tha.. dekho bhai.. bohhot saal pehele aaya tha.. par

fir ek ghotala mei phans gaya aur mamu logo ke chakkar mei par gaya.. is liye second time aa nehi paya.. par jab lautke gaya us ghar par.. tab koi nehi tha..

socha.. choro bhai kismat mei nehi hai.. par dekho.. wo upar wala bhi chahta hai ki mai aamir ban jau.. is liye na dobara tum logo se milwaya..

Abhijeet: aakhir chahte kya ho tum? saaf saaf batao..

Naresh: dekho.. mai na tumhara na us bandar ka.. kisi bhi nuksan nehi chahta.. mai bohot sharif insaan hu..

Abhijeet turned back..

Naresh: aare Daya to mera sone ka aanda dene wala murga hai.. mai use kaise (stressing) maar sakta hu?

Abhijeet: kya.. kya kaha tune? tu Daya ko marna chahta hai?

Naresh: aare nehi.. wohi to keh raha hu.. nehi marna chahta.. agar tum mere baat manoge to..

Abhijeet: tu nehi janta kisse panga le raha hai..

Naresh: bhale hi mai jail chala jau.. mujhe phansi bhi kyu na ho jaye.. mere piche rone wala to koi hai nehi.. par Daya ko agar kuch ho gaya.. to tera kya hoga

re kali.. nehi nehi.. Abhijeet... nehi nehi.. marunga nehi mai use.. bas sach baata dunga.. Daya ko khatam karne ke liye wohi kafi hai..

Abhijeet: tujhe kya lagta hai.. Daya manega..

Naresh: aare manwange.. is mei kya hai? kaise manana hai.. yeh to mujhe bohot achhi tarha se mallom hai bhai..

Abhijeet was now scared.. he could not lose his brother at any cost..

Abhijeet: aage bolo..

Naresh: yeh hui na baat.. dekho.. jyada kuch nehi.. Daya aur tumhare naam pe jitna bhi property hai.. sab tum.. mere naam kar do..

Abhijeet: kya! pagal ho geye ho tum?

Naresh: aare.. mai itna bhi kya mang li? tumhare pas Daya se jyada payara tumhara property hai? mera to samband sirf paison se hai.. tumhara bhi hai kya?

aare de bhi do to kya ho jayega? tum ho.. Daya hai.. rishwat ke paison se kal fir bank account bhar jayega.. don't worry..

Abhijeet was now on peak of anger.. he grabbed his neck with force..

Abhijeet: kya bola? kya bola tu? aab tak seh raha hu mai.. par aab kya bola tu? rishwat lete hai hum?

Naresh was struggling to save himself...

Abhijeet: mera Daya ko marega tu?

Naresh was pushing Abhijeet..but Abhijeet was not leaving him...

Abhijeet:Daya ko sach bata dega..

now Naresh pushed Abhijeet forcefully.. and he fell on the ground.. and his head hit one corner of the centre table.. he uttered one.. "ahh.. Daya"..

just then.. a voice came from behind.. yes.. it was Daya..

Daya: aye.. kya kar rehe ho? (went to Abhijeet) bhaiya.. kya hua aapko?(looking at the woulnd) khoon nikal raha hai bhaiya..

Abhijeet(tensed): tum.. tum kyu aaye ho Daya?

Daya: kya matlab kyu aaye ho? mai to...

Naresh: teri itni himmat Abhijeet ke bacche.. tu mujhpe haat uthata hai..

Daya looked at Naresh..

Daya: tum! tumne mere bhaiya ko mara.. tumne? he went to him.. and slapped him with full force.. Naresh fell on the ground..

Abhijeet: nehi Daya..

Naresh(was in anger): saale.. mujh par haat uthata hai.. aapne BAAP par haat uthata hai..

Abhijeet was shell shocked..

Daya: kya bola tune? kya bola tuna? Baap!.. (he grabbed his hand.. and made him stand) mai tujhe tera baap yaad dilata hu.. he again slapped him tightly..

Naresh(shouted): Abhijeet.. samjhao ise.. nehi to aanjam bohot bura hoga.. bohot bhari parega..

Abhijeet: ne.. nehi.. (to Daya) Da.. Daya.. choro use..

Daya: bhaiya.. aap fikar maat karo.. kuch nehi bigar payega yeh aapke bhai ka.. (to Naresh) haa.. to kya bol raha tha tu? (he punched him)

Naresh: Abhijeet.. iske baad mai kuch nehi kar sakta..

Abhijeet came and grabbed Daya's hand..

Abhijeet(tensed): Daya choro ise..please.. Daya.. bhai.. chor ise..

aur kya kar raha tha? mere bhai ko dhamka raha tha.. (he kicked him).. aur kya bol raha tha.. mere baap.. (he again kicked him)..

Naresh(shouted): haa haa haa.. hu mai tera baap.. puch.. puch aapne us bhaiya se.. puch kya hai sachhai.. puch usse.. wo kyu tujhe rok raha hai.. mujhe

marne se.. kyu dar raha hai senior inspector ek mujrim ko marne se? (shouting very loudly) puchhh..

Daya left Naresh.. Naresh took the opportunity.. he held Abhijeet's hand.. and put it on Daya's head..

Naresh: Abhijeet.. bolo aab.. ke yeh tumhara saga bhai hai.. bolo ki tumhare sath iska khoon ka rishta hai.. bolo ki mai iska baap nehi hu.. aabey chup kyu hai..

bol.. bol aab..

Daya: bhaiya.. kuch nehi bolenge.. tere jaise insan ke samne bhaiya yeh sab kuch nehi bolenge.. samjha.. kya kya prove karna chahta hai tu? haa?

Naresh: chala jaunga mai.. agar Abhijeet tumhare sar par haat rakhhe yeh sab keh de to mai chala jaunga yaha se.. maafi bhi man lunga.. pao pakar ke mafi

mang lunga Abhijeet se.. bolne ko bolo ise Daya.. tumhara kya? ek pagal aadmi pagalpan kar raha hai samjh lo.. us par taras kha kar hi bol do..

Daya(angrily): achha.. thik hai fir.. (to Abhijeet) bhaiya.. bol do.. he held Abhijeet's hand which was on his head.. Daya was looking at Naresh..

Abhijeet was silent..

Daya: bhaiya.. bol hi do.. nehi to nehi niklega yeh pagal humare ghar se..

Abhijeet was still silent.. and slowly remove his hand from Daya's head..

Naresh laughed out loudly..

Naresh: nikal gayi na hawa.. waise manna parega Daya.. payar karta hai yeh ajnabee tujhse..

Daya was stunned.. his mouth remained opened.. he looked at Abhijeet.. who was also in shocked phase.. he was feeling it would be better if his breath stopped at that very moment..

Daya: bhaiya.. Abhijeet turned his face other side..

Daya held his hand..

Daya: bhaiya.. bhaiya.. aap bolte kyu nehi ho kuch.. haa? oh achha achha.. aap mujhse naraj ho geye hai na.. maine is badtameez pagal aadmi ke baato par

aake aapse aisa kehne ko kaha.. hai na..

Naresh: oh Daya shahb.. mai pagal aadmi nehi hu.. chalo mere sath.. tumhare forensic lab mei.. DNA test kara hi lo.. mere sath aur aapne is (teasing tone)

bhaiya ke sath

Daya looked at Naresh.. then at Abhijeet..

Daya: bh.. bhaiya.. dekhiye na.. kya bol raha hai yeh.. yeh aadmi.. bhaiya.. bhaiya.. (he jerked him.. and said loudly) aap kuch bolte kyu nehi ho? hu na mai

aapka bhai?

Abhijeet( had tear in his eyes.. he cupped his face): haa.. hai na.. tu mera bhai hai to..

Daya: khoon ka rishta hai na hum dono mei..

Abhijeet: ha.. haa. hai na.. Daya put Abhijeet's palm on his own head..

Daya: hai na.. hai na bhaiya.. Abhijeet looked down.. saying nothing..

Daya was shattered..

one painful word came out from his mouth..

Daya: bhaiya.. he left Abhijeet's hand..

Abhijeet(full of tear in eyes): Daya.. Daya.. meri baat sun.. tu mera hi bhai hai..

Daya: mai.. Aankansha aur Abhinav Sengupata ka beta nehi hu.. mai us.. us Na.. Naresh(signalling towards Naresh.. but no one was there.. he had escaped.. )

ka beta hu.. hai na bhaiya.. maa ka pata nehi.. hai na..

Abhijeet took a step toward Daya.. "nehi Daya nehi.." but Daya took a back step..

Daya: itne din se.. mai galat parichay se jee raha tha.. hai na? matlab.. koi pehchan hai hi nehi mera..

Abhijeet: mera bachha.. aisa mat kar tu.. hum baithke baat karte hai na.. he again took a step.. Daya again took back step..

Daya: ho gaya na.. baat.. ho to gaya.. aapne mujhe itne din se dhoke mei rakhha.. aaj sab samne aa gaya na.. (looking lost) sab samne aa gaya.. sab clear ho

gaya..

tears were rolling down from his eyes continuously.. he was feeling lack of word to speak..

Daya: Paa. chachu.. sab ko.. sabko sab pata tha mere bare mai.. siaway mere..

Abhijeet ran to him and want to hug him.. but Daya stopped him..

Daya(in cold tone): pas mat aana.. pas mat aana mere..

he was sobbing now..

Daya: koi nehi hai aap mere..

he was crying..

Daya: koi nehi hu mai aapka.. Abhijeet was crying..

now he was crying bitterly..

Daya(loudly): nehi hu mai aapka bhai.. nehi hai aap mere bhaiya.. mai kisika kuch bhi nehi hu.. koi nehi hai mera is dunia mei.. nehi hai nehi hai nehi.. and he

rushed out from the house..

Abhijeet: bhaaaiii...

 **FRIENDS.. KHATAM OF CHAPTER.. LET ME KNOW HOW IT WAS.. PLEASE.. SORRY FOR MISTAKES..**

 **BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS..**

 **THE STORY:**

Daya rushed out of the house.. he took his bike which he had just parked outside.. he had the key still in his pocket.. he came near to the bike.. threw away

the helmate.. started the bike.. and moved on..

Abhijeet who came behind him.. while taking his name and saying to stop.. was a bit late..

Abhijeet: hey bhagwan.. Daya..

he moved inside.. took his bike key.. and he went behind Daya..

Daya was in full speed..

Abhijeet was continuously calling him from behind..

Abhijeet: Daya.. ruk jao.. please.. dheere chalao bike.. Daya.. bhai meri sun please... bhai..

but no use.. as nothing had the impact on his brain.. just the few words.. few sentences he could remember.. else were blank..

 _"bhaiya.."_

 _"hmm.. bol bhai".._

 _"kiska bhaiya?"_

 _"Daya ka bhaiya".._

 _"aur kisika?"_

 _"aur kisika nehi"_

 _"Daya.. tu to mera sab kuch hai"_

 _"bhaiya.. mai aapse bohot jyada payar karta hu".._

Daya was not crying.. but his heart was bleeding..

one crossing was there.. but no signalling system was there as it was not a wide and busy road.. one car was coming from the other side of crossing.. the car

was blowing horn.. but it didn't reach to Daya's mind.. that car and Daya's bike collided with each other.. Daya was just thrown away from the bike.. and moved

to right side of the road.. another car was coming.. that car straight hit Daya.. it seemed Daya jumped over the car.. rolled.. and fell down behind the car..

all the car stopped.. all the sound of all the vehicles stopped.. for a while..

semiconscious Daya's face was toward Abhijeet.. his eyes were half opened.. he was looking at him.. his lips moved once.. then his eyes became closed.. and

lips became shut..

just then one scream was heard..

"Dayaaaaaaa"..

all came in sense..

Abhijeet left the bike.. and ran to Daya.. all came out from their respective cars.. and bike.. and all..

Abhijeet sat on the road.. he took Daya's head.. bleeding head on his lap.. Abhijeet was breathing heavily..

Abhijeet: Daya.. Daya.. Daya.. aankhe.. aankhe khol.. khol.. Daya.. (patting his cheek).. aye Daya.. dekh na.. mai bhaiya..

(he shouted) Daya... he hugged him.. and started crying madly.. please mere sath aisa maat kar yaar.. bhai.. please aankhe khol.. kya ho gaya tujhe? baat kyu

nehi karta tu..

(sobbing)oh.. achha achha.. na.. naraj.. hai.. mujhse hai na.. haa? thik thik hai.. baat mat kar.. aankhe to khol.. (shaking him) bhai.. please.. aisa mat kar aapne

bhai ke sath..

all other people were busy to do the needful.. someone was calling ambulance.. some other started to search a doctor nearby .. some other were busy to give

Abhijeet the needed support..

Abhijeet was not in sense..

Abhijeet: Pp.. Paa.. Paa ko bulaiye.. Paa.. Daya.. (he looked at Daya) dard ho raha hai na tujhe.. ruk abhi bhaiya kuch karte hai.. (he was looking here and

there).. Paa.. Paa..

God was really with them..

Abhijeet heard a voice..

Acp sir: please hatiye.. kya hua hai yaha pe.. please mai cid se hu.. please thora hatiye..

Abhijeet recognized the voice.. he looked behind.. Acp sir was standing there with open mouth..

Abhijeet: Paa Daya.. and he started crying again.. resting his head on Daya's head..

Salunkhe sir came from behind..

Salunkhe sir: kya hua hai yaha... (he stopped seeing the scenario.. ) (he whispered) Daya..

Acp sir lost his balance.. Salunkhe sir held him..

Salunkhe sir: Pradyuman.. sambhalo..

he sat near to Daya.. whose head was still in the shell of his brother.. Salunkhe sir checked Daya..

Salunkhe sir: Daya ko jald se jald.. hospital le jana hai..

Man1: sir humne ambulance ko call kar diya hai..

Salunkhe sir: utna waqt nehi hai humare pas.. aap log please ise gari tak le jane mei madad kijiye..

Abhijeet was just looking at that quiet face of his little brother.. .. Abhijeet had no expression.. just tears were rolling down from his eyes..

Salunkhe sir kept one hand on Abhijeet's shoulder with "Abhijeet"..

Abhijeet looke at him..

Abhijeet: chachu.. mera Daya.. mujhe chod kar chala gaya hai kya?

Salunkhe sir(having tears in his eyes): nehi beta.. Daya.. ko kuch nehi hoga.. hume use hospital shift karna hai na.. wo thik ho jayega.. aab choro Daya ko.. le

jana hai na.. ilaj karane please..

Abhijeet rubbed his tears.. and nodded in yes..

he signaled those people.. they lifted Daya to the car..

Salunkhe sir: jao Abhijeet.. Abhijeet went yo the car.. and took Daya's head on his lap..

Salunkhe sir came to Acp sir.. who was looking at the whole process..

Salunkhe sir: Pradyuman..

Acp sir(instantly): Salunkhe.. yeh sab.. yeh sab kya hai? kaise ho gaya yeh sab? Devi bhi aise hi...

Salunkhe sir: shh.. chup ho jao Pradyuman.. hum Daya ko kuch nehi hone denge.. chalo jaldi chalo.. they both went to the car.. the car was driven to the city

hospital..

on the way Salunkhe sir tried to stop the bleeding with cotton bandages.. antiseptic liquid.. which was given by a medicine shopkeeper on the accident spot..

Abhijeet was continuosly calling Daya by his name.. and requesting him to open the eyes..

Acp sir did not looking at the back seat for once.. he was just murmuring..

Acp sir: nehi bhagwan.. tum humse humara Daya nehi chin sakte.. Devi.. tum humhe chod kar chali gayi.. aab aapne bete ko humse chin'ne ka irada mat

banao.. aur Aankhi agar tum Daya ko aapne pas bula logi.. to Abhijeet bhi nehi bachega.. nehi bachega wo.. nehi bachega..

they reached city hospital..

Doctor was ready to attend the patient.. as Salunkhe sir informed them before..

Daya was lying on the stretcher.. Abhijeet was securing his hand in his hands..

Abhijeet(he caressed his forehead having teary smile.. ) kuch nehi hoga Daya.. mai hu na.. haa.. tu to bolta hai.. mai tera savior hu.. haa.. to mai hu.. kuch nehi

hoga tujhe.. thik ho jayega tu.. bilkul thik.. bilkul.. mera bhai.. he kissed on his hand..

Doctor checked him.. and took him for operation.. Abhijeet did not sensed all these.. which he sensed that his brother was going away from him..

Abhijeet: aare.. kaha kaha le kar ja rehe ho Daya ko.. haa.. ruko.. mere Daya ko kaha?

Salunkhe sir clutched his arm.. from behind..

Abhijeet: chachu.. aap rokiye unhe.. wo log Daya ko le kar ja rehe hai..

Salunkhe sir(softly): beta.. kya kaha maine.. Daya thik ho jayega.. uske liye uska ilaj karna hoga.. hai na.. tab thik hoga na tumhara Daya.. he patted his

cheek.. hai na?

Abhijeet was looking at him with cold expression..

Salunkhe sir shook him.. "Abhijeet"..

Abhijeet became quiet.. he sat on the nearby bench with a thud..

Salunkhe sir went to Acp sir..

Salunkhe sir: Pradyuman.. tum agar aise tut jaoge to..

Acp sir: nehi yaar.. mai nehi tutne wala.. mai tut jaunga to (pointing towards Abhijeet) is pagal ko kaun sambhalega.. kisika to sunta nehi hai wo aapne bhai

ke bina.. mera bhi nehi.. par agar mai tut gaya.. to Daya laut kar kahega.. (teary tone)aapse kuch nehi hota hai paa.. mere bhai ko sambhal nehi paye aap..

(crying) hai na.. bol.. dant khana hai kya mujhe aapne chote bete se.. (smiled in tears) nehi baba nehi.. Salunkhe sir pressed his shoulder.. Acp sir moped his

tears.. and went to sit beside Abhijeet.. who was sitting like a statue..

 **FRIENDS.. MAINE SOCHA THA KI YEH CHAPTER BARA WALA CHAPTER BANAUNGI.. PAR BAAD MEI SOCHA KI.. EMO PART IS MEI DAL DU TO.. FLAVOR**

 **NEHI AAYEGA.. UPAR SE BOHOT SARE TOPICS BHI HAI JO CLEAR KARNA HAI.. TO WO SAB NEXT CHAPTER MEI.. OK NA?**

 **SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES..**

 **BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _FRIENDS.. SPENT ONE YEAR HERE... WHUU.. KAHA SE BIT GAYA PATA HI NEHI CHALA.. THANKS A LOT TO EVERYONE.. THANK YOU_

 _FOR SUPPORTING ME LIKE THIS.. :)_ **  
**

 **THANKS TO ALL MY FRIENDS..**

 **GUEST- HERE IS THE UPDATE.. THANK YOU.. :)**

 **DSP.1- DON'T SAY SORRY.. IT'S OK.. THANK YOU.. :)**

 **CHOTUGUDDA- YES.. I AM TRYING TO UPDATE SOON.. :).. THANK YOU..**

 **BHUMI- DEKHTE RAHO.. THANK YOU VERY MUCH..**

 **GORGEOUS PURVI- THANK YOU SO MUCH..**

 **GD- NOT.. I DON'T WANT TO GIVE DAYA SIR HIS MEMORY BACK.. HEHE.. NARESH KA BHI PATA CHAL JAYEGA.. AUR HAA.. CHAPTER TO SMALL THA..**

 **TIME NEHI MILA MUJHE JYADA LIKHNE KA.. :(.. AND ISKE BAAD AAPKO KOI SHOCK MILEGA BHI NEHI DADA.. YOU KNOW NA.. I LOVE SIMPLICITY..**

 **:p.. :).. THANK YOU..**

 **PRINCISHAKSHI- THANK YOU..**

 **RUKMANI- THANK YOU SO MUCH..**

 **ARTANISH- THANK YOU SO MUCH..**

 **NANDITA- AAHARE.. BALAI SHAT.. ROGA HOTE JABE KENO.. AI TO DIYE DILAM NAO.. :p**

 **ABHIDAYAFAN- YES DI.. GOT VERY LESS TIME.. :(.. THANK YOU DI FOR YOUR REVIEW..**

 **PUSH23- HMM.. LET'S SEE.. THANK YOU.. :)**

 **GUEST- FRIEND.. DAYA ABHIJEET KI DOSTI PAR LIKHNE KI SOCH TO RAHI HU.. PAR SACH MEI TIME MANAGE NEHI KAR PAR RAHI HU.. BUT I'LL TRY.. THANK YOU..**

 **LOVEABHI- THANK YOU DEAR.. :)**

 **ISHITA- HAA.. CHESTA KORBO GO.. THANK YOU SO MUCH.. :)**

 **MISTIC MORNING- THANKS A LOT..**

 **NAINA- :) THANK YOU..**

 **ANGELBETU- AARE GUSSA NEHI.. KANOON KO AAPNE HAAT MEI MAT LO YAAR.. HEHE.. THANK YOU FOR REVIEW..**

 **GUEST- THANKS A LOT..**

 **GUEST- I'M HERE.. THANK YOU..**

 **GUEST- YES.. I'LL TRY.. :) THANK YOU..**

 **PRIYA- THANK YOU FRIEND..**

 **SHALU- THANKS A LOT..**

 **FAD- THANK YOU SO MUCH..**

 **KRITTIKA DI- TOMADER VALO LAGLEI AMI KHUSHI.. THANK YOU GO..**

 **THE STORY:**

Acp sir sat beside Abhijeet.. and called him softly..

Acp sir: beta..

Abhijeet(looking lost): dekha paa.. chin hi liya aakhir usne mujhse mera bhai ko.. chin liya.. jeet gaya wo.. mai har gaya..

Saulnkhe sir(sat beside him): aisa mat bolo Abhijeet.. kuch nehi hoga..

Acp sir: wohi to kuch nehi hoga humare Daya ko.. wo bilkul thik ho jayega.. dekhna..

Abhijeet: pata hai paa.. maine na Daya ko humesha sambhal ke rakhta tha.. mamoni bolti thi.. Abhi.. tum humesha Daya ko aise sambhalo mat.. use girne do..

tabhi to uthna sikhega.. humesha tum hi uthaoge to.. kabhi aapne pairon par khara hi nehi ho payega..

mai.. mai kehta tha.. mamoni aap pareshan mat ho.. mai kabhi Daya ko girne hi nehi dunga.. to uthane ki sawal aayega hi nehi..

oldie duo wiped their tears..

till now he was lost in his thoughts.. but now.. he realized the truth..

Abhijeet: par.. aaj.. aaj kya ho gaya.. (looking at Acp sir) paa.. (looking at Salunkhe sir) chachu.. paar.. aaj kya ho gaya? mai use bacha nehi paya..

(he was restless..)

Abhijeet: wo gari.. wo gari aakar mere Daya ko aise dha.. dhakka.. mai.. chahu.. mai uske piche hi tha pata hai.. par.. kuch nehi kar paya.. Daya na meri taraf

dekh raha tha.. keh raha tha.. bhaiya.. aap mujhe bacha nehi paye... Paa.. maine mamoni se kia hua wada nibha nehi paya..

achha.. Paa.. mujhse koi galti.. nehi nehi.. gunah.. gunah ho gaya hai kya?

Acp sir and Salunkhe sir were in tears.. they could not speak anything..

Abhijeet(tear were rolling down from his cheeks): haa.. jaroor maine koi gunah kia hai.. nehi to aisa kyu hoga mere sath.. kyu mera Daya ko itna dard hoga?

(he was continuously blaming himself) sayed Daya ko kabhi dant dia tha maine.. sayed woh kamre mei jake bohot roya hoga.. mere karan.. hai na Paa..

(rubbing those tears) par Paa.. maa to bolti thi mai Daya ko dant sakta hu.. par jyada nehi..

(Acp sir was unable to face him.. he turned his face to the other side.. Abhijeet looked at Salunkhe sir)

Chachu.. mai na Daya ko jyada nehi danta chahta tha .. sach mei.. par sayed jyada ho gaya kabhi..

Salunkhe sir(crying): chup ho jao beta.. chup ho jao.. he hugged him.. but Abhijeet separated..

Abhijeet: nehi. aap suniye na.. sayed mamoni ko wohi bura lag gaya hoga..aur mamoni mujhse ruth gayi hongi.. is liye woh mujhse Daya ko aapne pas le jana

chahti hai.. aap.. haa.. Paa.. aap kahiye na mamoni se.. aap to payar karte hai na unse..

Acp sir and Salunkhe sir were shocked to hear this.. but that was neither the situation to react.. nor they were in the condition..

unse boliye mai phir nehi datunga.. (tears were not obedient to Abhijeet.. )

haa.. promise.. fir kabhi na datunga use.. humesha itna sara payar karunga.. bohot dhyan rakhunga.. (he was sobbing).. aap boliye na.. (he was crying)..

bolenge na aap? haa.. promise kijiye... aap bolenge..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. aisa kabhi ho sakta hai kya ki tumhare mamoni tumse ruth jaye?

Abhijeet( confidently): aisa hi hua hai Paa.. aisa hi hua hai.. nehi to kyu Daya ja raha hai mujhe chod kar?

Acp sir looked at his friend for help..

Salunkhe sir: Abhijeet.. meri baat suno.. dekho meri taraf dekho.. he turned his face towards him.. kyu soch rehe ho ki Daya tumhe chor kar ja raha hai?

haa?woh to tumhara bhai hai.. kaise jayega tumhe chor kar? kya use pata nehi ki tium usse kitna payar karte ho.. tum nehi reh paoge uske bina.. hmm? he

cupped his face..

Abhijeet(sobbing like a kid): fir wo meri baat mana kyu nehi.. kyu nikal gaya us tarha ghar se? maine kitna bulaya tha.. kitni bar kaha ki maat ja.. suna hi nehi..

kyu? mai mar jaunga uske bagair.. pata hai na use.. fir kyu kar raha hai aisa?

oldie duo was silent..

Abhijeet: nehi hai na aap logo ke pas jawab.. nehi hai.. par mere pas hai... mujhe pata hai.. sab khatam ho gaya hai.. sab..

he stood up.. and moved away..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. Salunkhe sir stopped him with..

Salunkhe sir: jane do use.. thori der aapne sawal aur jawab mei dube rehene do.. isi mei sayed use... he too stopped..

time was going on.. oldie duo was waiting outside the O.T.. inside.. Daya was fighting with death.. or life.. that was only known to Daya..

suddenly Abhijeet came to them.. breathing heavily.. he grabbed Acp sir's hand.. and pulled him.. and stopped in front of a mirror.. which was hanging on a wall

in the corridor..

Abhijeet(scared): paa.. (pointing to his shirt).. dekhiye.. dekhiye na dekhiye.. itna sara khoon.. Daya.. Daya ka hai.. itna sara khoon Daya ka hai..

Acp sir tried to turn Abhijeet's face to other side than the mirror..

Acp sir: Abhijeet .. dekho.. idher dekho..

Abhijeet(shockingly): itna sara khoon.. aap dekh rehe hai.. mera Daya ka.. uska.. wo.. his voice was becoming lowered.. woh.. Daya ko chot.. mai use bacha

nehi.. he was about to fall down.. but Acp sir and Salunkje sir who came following them.. grabbed him..

Salunkhe sir: Abhijeet.. (made him sited on a bench) idher baitho.. (scolding) kya hua hai tumhe haa? suno tum.. (shaking him) Abhijeet.. Daya.. ko.. kuch..

nehi.. hoga.. samjhe tum? Daya ko...

he stopped as na nurse came there..

Nurse: excuse me.. ke gharwale kaun hai?

Abhijeet hurriedly went to her..

Abhijeet: mai.. mai.. uska bara bhai.. kaisa hai Daya.. haa?

Nurse: aa.. dekhiye..

Abhijeet(cutting her): aap boliye na.. hichkhichane ki koi jaroorat nehi hai.. mai sab seh lunga.. boliye.. nehi hai na mera bhai..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. please..

Abhijeet(continued): hai na.. mera bhai mujhse itna narz ho gaya hai ki woh mujhe humesha ke liye chor kar chala gaya.. (with trembling tone) mamoni ke tarha..

Salunkhe sir: Abhijeet.. unhe bolne to do.. please.. (to nurse) haa.. kya hua?

Nurse: dekhiye aisa kuch nehi hai jaisa aap soch rehe hai..

Doctor came from behind..

Doctor: nurse.. you may go.. mai baat karta hu.. (nurse went away.. )

Doctor: dekhiye.. jab tak unhe hosh nehi aajata.. hum kuch nehi keh sakte...

Abhijeet was going to say something..

Doctor: par... par.. we hope ki he will be fine.. (patting Abhijeet's shoulder) hope for the best man.. saying this... he was about to go.. when Abhijeet called him

from behind..

Abhijeet: doctor.. mai bhai.. mera matlab Daya ko.. ek bar dekh sakta hu?

Doctor was going to oppose but Acp sir and Salunkhe sir looked at him with pleading eyes.. so he permitted..

after so many times.. Abhijeet smiled now.. oldie duo exchanged a smiles looking that..

Abhijeet(smiling): Daya..

after Daya was shifted from O.T.. three moved to see him..

Abhijeet opened the door.. he was about to enter.. but stop seeing his brother like that..

Abhijeet: Daya to so raha hai.. (looking at his father..) mai jau kya?

Acp sir nodded in yes.. so Abhijeet moved forward with baby steps.. he came near to Daya.. he bent over him.. and kissed his forehead softly gathering all his

love.. and caressed his head smoothly..

Abhijeet: Daya.. dard ho raha hai.. tabhi so raha hai na.. thik hai koi baat nehi.. par jyada nehi sona.. haa.. tera bhaiys wait kar raha hai na tera.. tu aapne

bhaiya ko jyada intezar karwana mat.. samjha.. mera achha bhai..

Acp sir stood beside Abhijeet.. Salunkhe sir stood other side of the bed..

Abhijeet: dekh.. hum sab wait kar rehe hai.. chal jaldi se nind puri karke aaja thik hai..

saying this.. he sat down on the stool present there.. kept his head on Daya's bed.. and closed his eyes..

Acp sir kept looking at hos son's face for sometime.. then called Salunkhe sir. who was holding Daya's hand.. his eyes were closed.. but not the tears..

Acp sir again called him.. "Salunkhe"..

now he looked up...

Acp sir: yeh Abhijeet..

Salunkhe sir: rehene do boss.. mai doctor se baat kar lunkga.. aab chalo yaha se..

Acp sir smiled.. as he too wanted Abhijeet to be with Daya.. they both outside.. inside.. Abhijeet was communicating with Daya.. heart to heart..

 _FRIENDS.. KAISA THA? JO BHI THA.. MANAGE WITH IT PLEASE.. PHIR MILENGE.. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES.._

 _BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY.._


	18. Chapter 18

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO ALL MY READERS..

FAD: HERE IS YOUR UPDATE.. :) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY..

BLOOM78- THANK YOU SO MUCH..

RUKMANI- THANK A LOT..

JHUMU- HAA DEBO..THANKS RE..

GUEST- THANK YOU..

GUEST- FRIEND.. i TOO DON'T KNOW WHAT SHOULD CALL YOU.. i'M A SECOND YEAR COLLEGE STUDENT.. :).. THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW..

CHOTY- ABHIJEET TO CID INSPECTOR HAI NA.. CHOTISE CHOT LAGTI HAI TO WO BEHOSH NEHI HOTA.. :).. THANKS DEAR FOR REVIEW..

HAMDARD DUO- THANK YOU SO MUCH..

ISHITA- DUO MOMENTS.. UMMM.. DEKHCHI DARAO.. THANKS GO..

NEHAL- THANK YOU SO MUCH..

ARTANISH- THANK YOU SO MUCH..

DEEPIKA- THANKS DEAR..

NAVYA DIDI- DI.. U WILL GET UR ANSWER HERE.. THANK YOU..

DA95- THANK YOU. :)

GUEST- THANK YOU..

MISTIC MORNING- AWW.. SHOLY.. :p THANK YOU..

GUEST- THANK YOU.. :)

SHALU- THANK YOU.. :

PRIYA- THANKS A LOT..

GORGEOUS PURVI- THANKS A LOT..

NAINA- THANK U SO MUCH..

GD- HMM.. U HAVE TO WAIT FOR THAT DADA.. :(.. THANK YOU..

BHUMI98- HEHE.. BUSY NEHI HAI APKI DI.. AAPKE LIYE THORA WAQT NIKAL HI LEGI.. :).. THANK U..

PUSH23- THANK YOU DI..

SRIJA- THANK YOU DEAR..

THE STORY:

Abhijeet was sleeping.. he was really very tired.. getting the hope that his brother will be alright.. he surrendered..

his sleep broke with a whispering sound.. he opened his eyes slightly.. and saw his Daya was gaining consciousness.. and the word which he spoke first was...

Daya: bh.. bhai.. bhaiya.. his eyes were still closed.. but his lips were moving..

Abhijeet smiled.. and started caressing his hair.. with..

Abhijeet(smiled): Daya.. mere bhai.. aankhe khol.. dekh tera bhaiya idher hai.. the sound reached Daya's mind.. he opened his eyes.. his eyes were so tired..

both the brother looked at each other..

Abhijeet kissed on his nose softly.. and smiled..

Abhijeet: kaisa hai mera bhai?

Daya did not respond.. but kept looking at his brother..

Abhijeet: tu ruk.. mai dcotor ko bula kar lata hu.. haa.. ruk.. he went out.. Daya kept staring to that way..

after some moment.. Abhijeet came back with doctor.. Acp sir and Salunkhe sir..

Doctor was checking Daya.. Abhijeet was beside him..

Doctor: so Mr. Daya.. kaisa mehsoos kar rehe hai aap?

Daya nodded in affirmative..

Doctor: dard ho raha hai?

Daya looked at doctor instantly.. then looked at Abhijeet.. and again nodded in yes.. but this time his eyes were saying so many things.. that one node was

explaining so many untold words.. Only Abhijeet understood that.. his expression changed in a moment..

Doctor: haa.. wo thora rehega.. par aap.. chinta mat kijiye.. medicines chal hai.. thik ho jayega..

Daya again closed his eyes..

Acp sir(tensed): kya hua? Daya fir se..

Salunkhe sir: boss.. tension mat lo.. weak hai na.. to aisa hoga.. wo behose nehi hai.. so raha hai bas.. hai na doctor..

Doctor: yes dr. Salunkhe.. he excused and moved outside after assuring about Daya..

Salunkhe sir: thank god ki Daya ko... he stopped seeing Abhijeet rushed outside..

Salunkhe sir: kya ho gaya?

Acp (confused): wohi to pata nehi.. chalo dekhte hai..

they came outside.. and saw Abhijeet was standing with blank eyes..

Acp sir came and put his hand on his shoulder..

Acp sir: kya hua Abhijeet?

Abhijeet(looked at him.. he had tears in his eyes.. ) : sach mei sab khatam ho gaya hai Paa..

Acp sir: kya matlab?

Ahijeet: aaj tak.. mere siwa.. Daya.. kisi ke samne yeh kabhi kaha hai ki use dard ho raha hai? aap hi bataiye..

Acp sir became shocked..

Abhijeet(sobbing): aaj usne doctor ke samne keh dia.. use dard hai.. aapko pata hai.. wo kis dard ke bare mei baat kar raha tha.. jo dardmaine use dia hai..

Paa.. Daya ko sab pata chal chuka hai.. sab..

Acp sir closed his eyes.. Salunkhe sir looked down with "he bhagwan"..

Salunkhe sir: jis ka darr tha Pradyuman.. Acp sir sighed..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. ghar chalo..

Abhijeet was going to say something.. but Acp sir protested with..

Acp sir: maine kaha na..

Abhijeet: aap kya bol rehe ho paa.. Daya ko yaha pe akela chor ke...

Salunkhe sir: mai rahunga Abhijeet.. tum jao.. fresh ho kar aao.. please..

Abhijeet: nehi.. mujhe nehi jana..

Acp sir sighed.. grabbed his hand.. and started pulling him.. softly.. Abhijeet was protesting continuously.. but no use..

THEY reached home.. they both got fresh..

Acp sir gave Abhijeet a glass of milk.. Abhijeet looked at him..

Acp sir: aur kuch nehi dia na.. pata hai nehi kha paoge.. par yeh pina hi parega.. mere liye bhi ek glass hai.. hum waha jake Salunkhe ko bhej denge.. wo pi

lega.. lo.. good boy.. pilo..

Abhijeet could not refuse.. Acp sir also drank one glass.. after that Acp sir started..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. Naresh pakra gaya hai..

Abhijeet(surprised): kya?

Acp sir: hmm.. hum jaha pe use dhundhne geye the.. waha hume Naresh mila nehi.. kyuki usse pehele hi wo tumhare ghar ke liye nikal chuka tha.. humne

tumhare ghar se jitne bhi raste nikalte hai.. sare gher liye the.. wo bhag nehi sakta tha.. and wo bhag paya bhi nehi..

Abhijeet: par aapko pata kaise chala?

Acp sir: shaq to hume pehele se hi tha.. par...

Abhijeet: par?

Acp sir: tumhe yaad hai maine tumhe call kia tha?

Abhijeet nodded in yes.. and then he remembered..

Abhijeet: maine wo call attend ki thi? matlab.. wo call attend ho gaya tha? aur aapne sari baatein sun li?

Acp sir: nehi sari batein nehi.. tum dono ke hatha pai mei.. sayed tumahre hath se phone gir gaya .. aur cut ho gaya..

Abhijeet hide his face into his palms.. and started crying..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. yeh rone ka waqt nehi hai.. Daya bohot jyada dard mei hai.. usse bahar tumhe hi use nikal na hai..

Abhijeet: Paa.. wo dard mei nehi hai.. mera bhai.. pura toot chuka hai.. (he gulped down his tears) aapko.. pata hai.. us Naresh ne kya kai.. usne kaha. mai

Daya ke sar par hath rakh ke yeh keh du ki woh mera saga bhai hai.. aur woh pagal Daya.. use kya pata tha.. usne socha.. bhaiya aasani se bol denge.. par

mai keh nehi paya..

he held Acp sir's hand..

Abhijeet: Paa.. mai kyu nehi keh paya? kyu uske sar par haath rakhhe yeh keh nehi paya.. ki haa Daya.. tu hi mera bhai hai.. mera saga bhai.. mera ek lauta

bhai.. meri jaan.. mera sab kuch.. paa.. mai to ek cid officer hu na.. fir bhi yeh sab superstition mei believe kaise karta hu? kya hota hai.. sar par hath rakh ke

jhoot bolne se? aur.. mai jhoot to nehi bolta na.. wo to sach mei mera bhai hai.. hai na Paa.. woh hai na mera bhai? woh hai na mera sab kuch? meri jaan basti

hai na us mei?

Acp sir nooed in yes.. with tears in his eyes.. he pulled him towards himself.. and hugged him.. and Abhijeet burst out..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. sambhalo khud ko..

Abhijeet(crying): Paa.. mai uska samna kaise karunga? mai kya kahunga usse? mai usse nehi milunga.. mujhe bohot darr lag raha hai.. aaj mujhe mere Daya se

milne mei darr lag raha hai Paa..

Acp sir separated him..

Acp sir: uska samna to tumhe karna h hai Abhijeet.. kyu ki.. larne jhagarne ke liye bhi to woh sab se pehele tumhare pas hi aata hai..

Abhijeet smiled sadly..

Acp sir: uska samna karo.. bas.. aur kuch kehne ki jaroorat hi nehi paregi.. mera beta bulwa lega..

Abhijeet: paa.. woh agar mujhse puchega ki maine uske sath itne saalo se kyu dhokadari ki to mai kya kahunga?

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. yeh sab pehele se kaise prepare karoge tum? tum ek millo usse.. dekhna bohot sae sawalo ka jawab tumhe sayed Daya se hi mil jayega..

Abhijeet nodded..

THEY REACHED HOSPITAL..

Salunkhe sir: aa geye tum dono..

Acp sir: haa.. yaar.. Daya..

Salunkhe sir: woh jaga hua hai..

Abhijeet: aapne mila usse?

Salunkhe sir(sadly): haa.. par jyada baat nehi kar paya.. ek aanjan darr kaam kar hai aandar.. pata nehi kya hoga..

Abhijeet: usne kuch kaha?

Salunkhe sir: nehi kuch nehi.. bas jitna puch raha tha utna answer de raha tha.. ek sabd jyada nehi bola usne..

Abhijeet looked down..

Salunkhe sir patted his shoulder..

Salunkhe sir: hum himmat nehi har sakte hai Abhijeet.. (smiling sadly) mai tumse kya bol raha hu.. mai khud kaha himmat juta pa raha hu.. he sighed.. jao

beta.. andar jao..

Abhijeet(looking at his Paa): Paa..

Acp sir: mai.. bad mil lunga usse.. abhi tum jao.. Abhijeet looked at Salunkhe sire.. he assured him by his eyes..

Abhijeet entered.. Daya was in half lying position.. looking outside grom the window.. Abhijeet went near to him.. Daya sensed that.. but did not turned.. and

that was understood by Abhijeet..

Abhijeet sat beside him.. put his hand on Daya's shoulder..

Abhijeet(softly): Daya.. kaisa hai?

Abhijeet was used to hear "kaha reh geye the aap bhaiya? aaye kyu nehi itni der se.. mai kab se jag ke aapka intezer kar raha tha.. ".. but the situation was

different.. so he got different reply..

Daya(without looking at him): thik hu..

Abhijeet: kaha thik hai tu? kitna weak ho gaya hai..

no answer..

Abhijeet: aa.. achha thik hai.. koi baat nehi.. mai hu na.. tujhe bilkul fit and fine bana dunga.. sab kuch pehele jaisa..

Daya smiled.. "hmm.. pehele jaisa"..

Abhijeet felt the meaning of his saying..

Abhijeet: mere taraf dekhega nehi?

Daya turned.. but a cold expression was present there..

Abhijeet(with tears in his eyes): bhai..

Daya:bhai! kaun bhai?

Abhijeet(shocked): Daya..

Daya: aap sayed kisi aur ko dhundhte hue mere ward mei aa geye hai Senior Inspector Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(eagerly): Daya aisa to mat bol.. mai tere liye sirf bhaiya hu na.. dekh.. mai tujhe sab bataunga.. tu ek baar yakeen kar le mujh par.. please.. tu ek bar

sun le..

Daya: sun to chuka hu bh.. ( but he stopped.. he did not uttered that word.. 'bhaiya'.. ) sun to chuka hu.. aap firse takleef mat lijiye kuch bhi kehene ki.. aur mai

bhi sunne ki takleef nehi le sakta.. please..

Abhijeet: thik hai.. mai abhi kuch nehi kahunga.. tu ek bar thik ho jayega na.. tab tera bhaiya.. (he was about to touch his cheek.. but Daya softly took his face

away.. Abhijeet took his hand back).. tab tera bhaiya.. tujhe sab batayega.. haa..

Daya: maine kaha na.. aap takleef mat lijiye.. aur mai to kehta hu.. aap mere liye fikar karna hi chor dijiye..

he looked at Abhijeet..

Daya: aab to aap jee lijiye aapni jindegi.. aur kitne din Daya naam ka kaid mei band rehenge aap?

Abhijeet(shocked): Daya..

Daya turned away his teary gaze..

Abhijeet was standing there.. quietly.. he felt a touch.. he turned.. Acp sir was there..

Acp sir came near to Daya.. he held his hand..

Acp sir: mera beta thik hai na? mujhe pata tha.. mera beta to bohot bahadur hai.. bohot brave hai.. use kaise kuch ho sakta hai.. haa.. thora bohot chot aayi...

Daya cut him..

Daya: aapko bhi sab kuch pata tha na?

Acp sir left his hand slowly.. Daya looked at his hand.. and started laughing loudly..

Abhijeet rushed outside..

FRIENDS.. HO GAYA.. PLEASE BATANA KAISA THA.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES..

BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK TO ALL MY FRIENDS FOR SUPPORTING ME.. THANKS A LOT..**

 **THE STORY:**

Daya was laughing.. and Acp sir with sad face was looking at him..

Daya: sab ko.. sab ko sab pata tha.. pata nehi tha to kise.. jiska jindegi se jura hua tha itna sab kuch.. wah.. achha hai..

Acp sir: beta.. dekho tum humse naraz na ho.. is sab ke piche ek kahani hai.. tum sunoge to...

Daya: mai sununga to mai unka bhai ban jaunga? haa? agar aisa hai.. to sunaiye mujhe.. mai sunna chahta hu..

Acp sir looked down..

Daya(smiled sadly): nehi na.. to mat sunaiye.. please..

Acp sir: Daya.. tumahi maa...

Daya: mujhe rest karna hai sir.. mai bohot thaka hua hu..

Acp sir could not say anything listening this sir.. Daya closed his eyes.. and looking not at all interested to hear anything else..

Acp sir sighed and came out.. saw Abhijeet was crying resting his head on his chachu's shoulder.. and Salunkhe sir was looking at him helplessly..

Abhijeet(in that hug.. crying): Daya ko kya ho gaya hai chachu? wo mujhse thik se baat bhi nehi kar raha hai.. agar wo bilkul bhi baat na karta na.. to thik tha..

mai mana hi leta use.. par wo baat kar raha hai.. par chachu.. mera chotasa bhai wala baat nehi kar raha hai.. ek ajnabee ke tarha baat kar raha hai.. aab mai

kya karu? aap batao na.. aab mai kya karu?

Salunkhe sir(to himself): ab sayed mujhe hi kuch karna parega.. kisi bhi tarha Daya ko pura sach batana hi hoga.. (to Abhijeet) Abhijeet.. filhaal hume sayed

Daya ko thora space dena chahiye..

Abhijeet separated.. and looked at him..

Abhijeet: matlab use akela chorna chahiye?

Salunkh sir: nehi.. bilkul nehi.. hum usse baat karenge.. par woh jo bhi bolega.. hum man lenge.. dhire dhire uska ghaw bharne lagega.. to khud ko sambhal

payega.. aur humse dour jane wala Daya.. firse humare pas aa jayega..

Abhijeet(eagerly): aisa hoga kya?

Salunkhe sir: jaroor hoga.. all the four present there smiled..

three days passed.. but there was no change in Daya's behavior..

Acp sir: yaaar Salunkhe.. tumhe nehi lagta ki humara faisla galat tha.. hum Daya ko sapce dene ke naam usse aur bhi dur ho rehe hai.. is bar (stressing) hum..

usse dur ho rehe hai..

Salunkhe sir: hmm.. sayed ho rehe hai..

Acp sir(irritatingly): Salunkhe.. yeh kya bakwas hai? hum usse dur ho rehe hai.. aur tujhe koi fikar nehi.. Abhijeet roj ro raha hai.. Daya roj ro raha hai.. par

hume dikha nehi raha hai.. hume to kabhi bhi nehi dikhata tha.. par aab to wo Abhijeet se bhi aapna aansu chupa raha hai.. aur tu yaha...

Salunkhe sir: boss.. shant..

Acp sir: aare kya shant?

Salunkhe sir: Pradyuman.. baat suno..

Acp sir: suna..

Salunkhe sir: dekho.. Daya humse bohot naraz tha..

Acp sir: hai bhi..

Salunkhe sir: ok.. thik hai.. naraz hai.. par woh sirf naraz nehi hai.. usse jyada woh hurt hai.. sach chupane par.. usse na batane par.. maine jab use sara sach

bataya to usne...

Acp sir: kya? Daya ne suna?

Salunkhe sir: haa.. suna.. kal maine use sara sach bata dia..

Acp sir: phir?

Salunkhe sir: phir bolne laga..

 **FLASHBACK:**

Daya: oh.. matlab day 1 se hum bojh hai unpar.. jab meri aapni maa thi.. tab bhi hum unpe bojh the.. phir jab woh chali gayi.. tab bhi mai unpar boh ban kar

rehe geye..

Salunkhe sir: Daya.. kya tumhe aisa lagta hai? tumhe to aapni maa yaad nehi hai.. par Aakansha to tumhe yaad hai na.. kya tumhe lagta hai.. ki bas jimmedari

nibhane ke liye tumse itna payar karti thi.. aur.. aur Abhijeet.. khud se jyada payar karta hai tumhe beta.. tum kyu aisa soch rehe ho?

Daya: par yeh payar mei mera koi haq to nehi hai na.. agar Bhaiya ka koi aapna bhai hota.. saga bhai.. to yeh payar uske liye tha.. to thik tha.. par mai to woh

nehi hu.. mai koi bhi nehi hu..

Salunkhe sir: Daya.. rishta khoon se nehi.. dil se jurta hai..

Daya: jhutse bhi rishta jurta hai kya?

Salunkhe sir: maine tumhe sab bataya na.. kis halat mei the tum.. kyu nehi bataya gaya tha tumhe..

Daya: haa.. par aab to bohot saal bit chuka hai na.. baad mei kabhi keh dete bhaiya mujhse.. aap sochiye.. jinse mai jaan se jyada payar karta hu.. aapna sab

kuch manta hu.. yeh rishta sirf mere liye rishta nehi tha.. use badh kar tha.. aur ek din koi aa kar.. koi bahar wala kehta hai ki us rishte ki booniyad hi jhuta hai..

to kaisa feeling hota hai..

pata hai.. mai humesha bhaiya se puchta tha.. (smiled in tears) kiska bhaiya? bhaiya bolte the.. Daya ka bhaiya.. phir mai puchta tha.. aur kiska.. to woh bolte

the aur kisika nehi..

(crying) mujhe kya pata tha ki aur kisika hi.. par mera nehi..

Salunkhe sir: Daya..

Daya: itna aasan nehi hota hai manna.. jita kehna hota hai.. chachu.. aagar bhaiya mere pas aake yeh sab batate na.. to mai aisa nehi karta.. mujhe bura

lagta.. jaroor lagta.. mai bohot rota.. phir bhi bhaiya se jake gale lag jata.. par nehi.. itni bari baat.. (with hatred) us.. us Naresh se janna para mujhe.. aapne

aankho dekhna para ki mera aasli baap hai kaisa.. ek taraf Paa.. aur ek taraf wo.. chi..

ek jhatke mei meri jindegi idher se udher ho gaya..

Salunkhe sir: aisa na kaho Daya..

Daya: aap bataiye na.. kya hai mera? jo nehi tha.. woh bhaiya ne pura kar dia tha.. aap jo khalipan bhaiya ne khud banaya hai.. use kaun pura karega? bhaiya

to mere bhaiya the na.. to usne aisa kyu kia? usne sab sach mujhse kyu nehi kaha?

mujhe pata hai unhone kyu nehi kaha.. daar tha unhe.. kahi mai unhe galat na samjhu..

yeh kya sabit hoti hai? unhe kabhi mujh par biswas hi nehi tha.. mere payar par yakeen hi nehi tha.. rehega bhi kyu? mai thori na unka khud ka bhaihu.. hu to

ek besahara larka..

 **PRESENT:**

Acp sir: Daya ne.. itna kuch keh dia tujhse?

Salunkhe sir(nodded in yes): hmm.. pata hai boss.. yeh sab batate hue kitna ro raha tha humara Daya..

Acp sir: aab hum kya kare?

Salunkhe sir: dekho.. Daya ne humare liye dil ki darwaza band kar dia hai.. aab hum us darwaze ko nehi khol payenge.. jab tak na Daya khud wo darwaza

kholega.. Abhijeet bhi nehi..

isliye mai aisa chahta hu boss.. Daya samjhe ki hum log usse kitna payar karte hai.. Abhijeet usse kitna payar karta hai.. hum humara feeling uske samne

express karenge to wo use fake lagega.. use lagega ki (remembering Daya's words) ek besahare larke par ehsaan jata rehe hai hum..

use khud samjne do.. ki sirf hum nehi.. wo bhi humse kitna payar karta hai..

Acp sir: mujhe bohot darr lag raha hai yaar..

Salunkhe siraptting his shoulder): sab kuch thik ho jayega yaar.. aakhiur wo hai to humara Daya hi na..

Acp sir smiled a little..

IN HOSPITAL..

Daya(shouting): mujhe nehi khana matlab nehi khana..

Nurse: ok thik hai.. mat khaiye.. par yeh soup to pi lijiye..

Daya: what? what do you mean by pi lijiye.. mujhe na khana hai.. na pina hai.. now just get lost..

Nurse: par.. aapko pina hi parega.. nehi to aap thik kaise honge? sirf medicines se kaam nehi chalega..

Daya(irritatingly): hey bhagwannn.. achha thik hai.. aap rakhhe jaiye.. (stressing) pi lunga mai..

Nurse: par sir.. aapka right hand movement allowed nehi hai.. mujhe hi aapko pilana parega..

Daya(shouting): aare kaha na.. jaiye yaha se.. jinhe aana tha.. wohi nehi aaya.. aagayi yeh meri sewa karne.. mujhe kuch nehi...

"kya ho raha hai"?

Nurse(looking at the person): Abhijeet sir.. aap aageye..

Abhijeet: kya hua hai?

Daya stopped shouting immediately seeing him.. Abhijeet got the matter..

Abhijeet: laiye.. mujhe dijiye..

Nurse smiled.. and handed over the soup bowl to him.. and went out..

Daya looked at Abhijeet.. and felt very much sad.. as that charming Abhijeet was missing to whom Daya "Handu bhaiya".. he was looking so much pale..

Abhijeet: pi kyu nehi rehe the?

Daya (in angry but low tone): mujhe nehi pina..

Abhijeet: kyu jan sakta hu?

Daya: nehi..

Abhijeet sighed..

Abhijeet: thora sa pi lo.. please..

Daya looked at him hearing that please.. which was unknown to him..

Abhijeet: mere liye nehi.. khudke liye hi pilo.. thik hona hai na?

Daya eyes turned teary.. he wanted to take the bowl.. but felt a pain in his hand.. and one "aahh" came out..

Abhijeet(concerned): kya kar raha hai bhai? dhire.. haat hata.. mai pila deta hu..

that tear drop rolled down.. he rubbed his cheek in his shirt..

Abhijeet: muh kholo Daya..

Daya opened his mouth.. and Abhijeet fed him..

Daya(thinking): pata nehi kya ho gaya hai bhaiya ko.. itna pale kyu hai.. na jane kya chipa rehe hai aandar hi aandar.. chachu kar kya rehe hai? samjh nehi

rehe hai kya ki yeh aadmi thik nehi hai.. mai kya kar sakta hu? aapna khyal nehi rakhenge to mera kya? mai thori na kuch lagta hu inka..

he heard..

Abhijeet: muh kholo..

Daya again opened his mouth.. he noticed.. Abhijeet eyes were red..

Daya: oh no.. aankhe to lal ho gayi hai.. matlab.. sar dard hai.. bukhar bhi ho sakti hai.. aab kya karu?

Abhijeet: ho gaya hai.. he kept the bowl.. and said..

Abhijeet: mai Nurse ko bejh deta hu.. woh tumhe dawa de denge..

he waited for some reply.. but no..

Abhijeet: thik mai chalta hu.. saying so he started walkinh to move out..

Daya closed his eyes..

Daya(thinking): haa.. jaiye.. mat rahiye mere pas.. aab pata chal raha hai.. kitna bara musibat tha mai inke liye.. aaj bhaiya free..

Abhijeet stopped and turned behind.. saw closed eyes of Daya..

Abhijeet: galat nehi tha na mai Daya.. mujhe pata tha.. aab tujhe mera presence bhi achha nehi lagta.. pehele kabhi tu mujhe aise jane nehi dia.. (smiled

sadly).. thik hai nehi aaunga fir.. par kaise rahunga tujhe dekhe bina?

kyu nehi rahunga? abhi bhi to reh raha hu na.. corridor pe baitha rehta hu.. aata nehi hu na tere pas.. kitna kaam kae dia tere se milna.. ek din band bhi

kardunga..

he bit his lips so that his crying voice did not come out..

he moved out..

 **FRIENDS.. SAY HOW WAS THIS.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES..**

 **BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..**


	20. Chapter 20

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO ALL MY FRIENDS FOR SUPPORTING ME..

THE STORY:

Acp sir and Salunkhe sir were stading outside.. they saw Abhijeet to go out..

Acp sir: dekha Salunkhe.. kuch faida nehi hua..

Salunkhe sir: hmm.. aab humhe hi kuch karna parega..

Acp sir: kya karoge?

Salunkhe sir: dekhte jao boss..

Acp sir: dekh Salunkhe tu... but before he could finish his sentence.. Salunkhe sir started walking shaking his head like disgusting..

Acp sir too followed him..

Abhijeet was in hospital corridor.. suddenly he heard a shouting voice.. he became confused and ran to Daya's room..

Daya with literally crying voice..

Daya: nehi nehi.. please nehi please nehi..

Salunkhe sir: Daya.. jid mat karo.. tumhe rest ki jaroorat hai..

Daya: nehi.. mai aise hi so jauna.. aap.. jaiye na.. please.. mujhe yeh mat lagiye..

Salunkhe sir: Daya.. yeh kya bachpana hai?

Abhijeet(from behind): kya ho raha hai chachu?

Salunkhe sir turned.. and Abhijeet saw a big injection in his hand.. and just then heard a sobbing voice.. "bhaiya"..

Abhijeet instantly went to Daya.. and Daya hugged him from his waist.. and hide his face behind Abhijeet.. Abhijeet wrapped him inside him..

Abhijeet: chachu.. aaap.. aap yeh kya kar rehe hai? itna bara injection? kya hoga isse?

Salunkhe sir: Abhijeet.. isse Daya ko achhi nind ayegi.. dekho.. is injection ko aise jor se Daya ke chest mei push karna hoga.. (he showed him how to do

that..). aise.. bas ho jayega kaam.. haa.. thora dard hoga.. bas.. itna hi.. Daya thori na bachha hai..

Abhijeet(angrily): chachu.. aap yeh kya le kar aaye hai? dekhiye Daya kitna darr gaya hai.. he hugged him more tightly..

Salunkhe sir: kyu tumhara bhai darta hai injection se?

Abhijeet: bilkul nehi.. par is abnormal injection se to har koi darega.. upar se aap keh rehe hai ki dard hoga..

Daya(with cute complaint): aur.. aur keh rehe hai ki do din tak meri nind tutegi bhi nehi..

Abhijeet: kya!

Salunkhe sir: haa to ismei galat kya hai? thora rest ho jayega..

Abhijeet: rehene dijiye aap.. mai sula dunga Daya ko..

Salunkhe sir: kya tum.. nehi tumse nehi hoga.. choro Daya ko.. mujhe injection push karne do..

Daya hugged him more tightly with "bhaiya"..

Abhijeet: nehi nehi Daya.. kuch nehi hoga.. koi kuch nehi karega.. sshh.. chup ho jao.. shant.. shant..

He started caressing his hair..

Salunkhe sir: aise sulaoge tum Daya ko?

Daya(peeping out from the shell of Abhijeet.. instantly said): bhaiya mujhe aise hi sulate hai.. aap jaiye..

Abhijeet: haa.. sahi hai.. aap jaiye abb.. ek kamm kariye.. aap ja kar rest kar lijiye ghar par..

Salunkhe sir: huh.. bhalai ka jamana hi kaha raha hai? ok.. I'm going..

saying so he came outside.. where his friend was waiting for him..

Salunkhe sir(smiling broadly): boss.. kaisa raha mera planning and acting?

Acp sir: ghaitiya.. his broad smile vanished in a second..

Acp sir: tujhe kya laga Abhijeet samjh nehi paya? sirf Abhijeet kyu.. mujhe to lagta hai Daya bhi samjh gaya hoga.. huh.. bara aaya plan banane wala..

Salunkhe sir: aare bhai.. nehi samjhe honge wo dono.. kya yaar tum bhi.. aur agra samjh bhi geye honge to bhi man mei mujhe thanks de rehe honge..

samjhe?

Acp sir: hmm.. samjha.. aab kya hoga?

Salunkhe sir: aur kya hoga? Abhijeet as usual Daya ko relax karne ke liye use pani pilayga.. aur Daya so jayega..

Acp sir: tumne pani mei...

Salunkhe sir.: yes boss..

Acp sir now smiled.. "pagal hai tu pura.."..

Salunkhe sir(murmured): pehele to nehitha.. tum aur tumhare dono bete ke chakkar mei mai pagal ban gaya hu..

Acp sir: kuch bola tune Salunkhe?

Salunkhe sir: nehi to..

Acp sir: haa to ghar chal..

Salunkhe sir: ruko boss.. Abhijeet ko aane do..

Acp sir: tujhe lagta hai.. woh aane wala hai?

Salunkhe sir: wo to hai.. par boss.. doctors allow nehi karenge..

Acp sir: special permission karwa chuka hai woh.. aab chal.. Salunkhe sir nodded,, and went out...

HERE.. Abhijeet was still engaged in relaxing Daya.. who was still in his brother's armour..

Abhijeet: Daya.. shant ho ja bhai..

he took the glass.. and offered to Daya..

Abhijeet: yeh le pani pi..

Daya drank water.. Abhijeet made him lay down on the bed.. and rubbed his forehead.. Daya slept off within moments..

Abhijeet smiled..

Abhijeet: Daya tu abhi bhi mujhse utna hi payar karta hai na? bohot jald fir hum ek sath honge na?

NEXT DAY MORNING..

Daya woke up first.. ad saw Abhijeet was present there.. and was sleeping on the couch present there..

Daya: yeh kya bhaiya yaha kyu? then he remembered the incident..

Daya: chachu ko ho kya gaya hai? itna bara injection leke hazir ho geye.. ajjeb hai.. mai kya aise nehi so sakta..

he looked at Abhijeet.. he descended down from the bed.. he was feeling pain.. but avoided.. and came near to him.. sat on the floor.. and kept staring at him

for sometime..

Daya(thinking): kya hua hai aapko? itna dull kyu lag rehe hai aap?

nehi nehi.. mujhe kya? mai kyu sochu yeh sab?

par bhaiya ko aisa nehi dekh sakta na mai..

aab se dekhunga hi nehi to thik rehega.. yaha se discharge milte hi mai aur kahi chala jaunga..

par kya mai hiaya ke bina reh paunga?

kyu nehi? insaan aadaton pe chalta hai..

par meri aadat to bhaiya hai...

Abhijeet moved a little.. Daya saw that.. and hurriedly went to his bed.. but could not sat on the bed.. as he felt a high pain in his leg..

Abhijeet just opened his eyes.. and saw Daya was standing near bed side holding his right leg with his left hand..

Abhijeet(came hurriedly): bhai.. kya hua? he held him.. and helped him to sit down..

Daya: wo washroom gaya tha..

Abhijeet: haa to mujhe bula leta na..

Daya: aapko khamkha disturb nehi karna chahta tha.. mai khud manage kar sakta hu.. na bhi kar pau.. to bhi to karna hi hoga na..

Abhijeet looked at him.. and his all hope went away..

Abhijeet: tum baitho.. mai aata hu thori der mei..

he moved out..

Daya: aab aap nehi aayenge.. pata hai mujhe..

after sometime nurse came..

Nurse: sir.. aapko kaha dard hai bataiye please..

Daya: aapko kisne kaha?

Nurse: Abhijeet sir ne..

Daya: galat..

Nurse: jee?

Daya: I mean.. unhone aapko bewaja takleef de dia.. mujhe kuch nehi hua hai.. galat samjha hai unhone..

Nurse: phir bhi.. check to karna hi parega na.. agar serious kuch hua to doctor ko inform bhi karn hoga..

she checked.. but nothing was serious.. she just gave a massage.. and Daya felt ok..

he was again and again looking at the door.. not knowing himself for whom he was waiting.. or might be he did not want to admit that he was waiting for him..

ACP SIR AND SALUNKHE SIR CAME..

BOTH:Good morning Daya..

Daya: good morning..

Acp sir(smiling): ek good news hai tumhare liye.. aaj tumhe discharge mil jayega..

Daya: discharge milne ke baad mai rahunga kaha?

Acp sir and Salunkhe sir's smile vanished.. Abhijeet was just entering.. stopped hearing Daya..

Acp sir: beta.. tum tumhare ghar rahoge.. aapne bhaiya ke sath.. yaha chaho to humare sath bhi reh sakte ho.. Salunkhe hoga waha.. tumhe check up kar

payega.. hai na Salunkhe?

Salunkhe sir(tried to smile): haa.. haa.. bilkul..

Daya: nehi.. mai koi ghar dhundh lunga.. tab tak...

Abhijeet: tab tak humare sath chalo.. naya ghar mil jayega to shift ho jana..

Acp sir and Salunkhe sir looked at him with shock..

Daya did not look up.. he had to hide his tears after all..

Acp sir grabbed Abhijeet's hand.. and took him aside..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. kya bol rehe ho yeh sab? woh to jazbaat mei aakar... naraz hai na humse wo.. is liye..

Abhijeet: wo mere sath khush nehi rahega aab.. to jaha wo khush rehe.. wohi jake reh.. mai usi mei khush rahunga.. par Paa.. ek jimmedari lena hai aapko..

(his voice trembled.. )woh agar transfer mange yah.. resignation de .. aap na.. please accept mat kijiyega.. please.. saying this.. he went out..

Acp sir looked at him with teary vision.. he was so helpless.. his younger son was angry with them.. specially with his bhaiya.. now his elder son was so much

hurt due to his brother's behavior.. what could he do now?

Daya agreed to stay in Acp sir's home.. till he did not find a new home for himself..

Salunkhe sir assured Acp sir.. "boss.. sab thik ho jayega.. hum hai na.. gardan pakar kar ek dusre ko pas layenge hum.. "

Daya was discharged.. they came out from the hospital..

Abhijeet: aap log baithiye.. mai dawai le kar aata hu..

Acp sir: ok.. chalo Daya baitho.. he remembered.. aare.. chabi to Salunkhe ke pas hai.. ek minute ruko please.. woh abhi aata hi hoga.. doctor se baat kar raha

hai.. Daya nodded..

Suddenly Daya saw something.. which was not seen by Acp sir.. as he was standing turning back..

Daya: bhaiyaaa..

listening to him Acp sir looked behind.. and saw Daya had already ran to Abhijeet..

Daya grabbed Abhijeet's hand.. and pulled him towards him.. before Abhijeet could understand the matter.. Daya went to the taxi driver..

Daya(shouting): aye dikhta nehi hai kya? khoon karne ka irada hai? horn naam ka ek chiz hota hai.. use bajana parta hai.. agar koi samne reh to.. naki use

aise overtake karne ki kaushish karna chahiye ki samnewale ko chot pauche..

Driver: maaf kijiyega shab.. galti ho gayi..

Daya: huh.. galti ho gayi.. ek khickhke dunga na.. nikal jayegi sari galti..

Abhijeet came to him..

Abhijeet: Daya.. kya kar rehe ho? (to driver) jao tum..

Driver: shab maf kar dijiye.. phir kabhi aisa nehi hoga?

Abhijeet: hmm.. thik hai.. jao.. driver went..

Daya: aur aap.. aap bhi kuch kam nehi hai.. raste mei chalte waqt dhyan kaha rehta hai aapka? tab se medicine check kar rehe hai.. abhi kuch ho jata to kya

hota mera haa?

Abhijeet was listening to him with a smile on his lips.. after his mother.. Daya was the first and last person to scold him.. as Acp sir and Salunkhe sir hardly

scolded him.. he was missing that.. after so many days.. he heard something from him.. which was showing the concern of Daya towards Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: mujhe kya hota? yah to tere jaisa hospital mei rehta.. aur sidha upar.. aab mere piche rone wala hai hi kaun?

Daya(with extreme anger): aap.. he stopped.. and moved from there.. Abhijeet started at him..

oldie duo was stding a little far.. observing them..

Salunkhe sir: boss.. hua kya tha exactly..

Acp sir: yaar.. mujhe bhi thik se nehi maloom.. mai to tera wait kar raha tha.. piche ki taraf mudhke.. Salunkhe sir nodded..

Salunkhe sir: dekha boss..

Acp sir: haa yaar..

Salunkhe sir: hum har manne walo mei se thori hai?

Acp sir: bilkul nehi.. both smiled broadly..

FRIENDS.. KAISA THA? BATANA NA BHULNA PLEASE.. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES..

BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO ALL MY SUPPORTER..**

 **THE STORY:**

They reached home.. Acp sir and Salunkhe sir's home..

Abhijeet helped Daya to go to his room..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tum aaram karo.. mai abhi aata hu tumhare dawai ka packet leke.. he was about to go out.. but stopped and asked him..

Abhijeet: tum fresh to hoge na.. chalo.. aao.. (he went to him) mai tumhe washroom tak le jata hu..

Daya: nehi.. aab mujhe fresh nehi hona hai.. mai hospital se fresh ho kar hi to aaya hu.. aab bas mai thora aaram karna chahta hu..

Abhijeet: hmm..

he went out.. and came back after some moment with Daya's medicine.. he saw Daya was lying with closed eyes.. Abhijeet stared at him lovingly with a smile

on his lips.. he slowly came near to him.. he spread his hand to touch his brother's forehead.. but at this moment Daya opened his eyes feeling His presence..

and Abhijeet took back his hand.. and changed his expression..

Abhijeet: woo.. bb.. mai wo tumhara medicines le aaya tha..

Daya: rakh dijiye.. mai kha lunga..

Abhijeet: tum nehi kar paoge..

Daya: kyu? kyu nehi kar paunga?

Abhijeet was busy with the medicine.. so did not answer..

Daya again asked: kyu nehi kar paunga?

Abhijeet(still busy with those): aare tujhe time wise medicine yaad kaha rehta hai? humesha ek badle dusra tablet khata hai.. ya phir tablet ke jaga sirup pita

hai.. kabhi yaad rakhta hai kya?

Daya looked at him for few mins.. Abhijeet too realised the situation..

Abhijeet looked at Daya.. Daya averted his gaze..

Daya: aab se kar lunga mai..

Abhijeet: hmm.. pata hai..

Daya felt the tease..

Daya stood up.. he got angry.. the anger was of the type of childish anger..

Daya: kya matlab pata hai haa? mai bachha nehi hu..

Abhijeet(with same tone): hmm.. pata hai..

Daya: firse hmm.. pata hai.. (he held the strip of tablet.. and started pulling it with his left hand) dijiye.. dijiye mujhe..

Abhijeet(irritated): Daya.. kya kar raha hai.. chor.. (loudly) Daya..

Daya heard that and left the strip..

Abhijeet(scolding): kya kar rehe ho? kuch bhi karo Daya.. mai nehi bolunga kuch bhi tumhe.. par aapne health ke sath koi compromise nehi karoge tum.. wo mai

bardast nehi karunga samjhe..

saying this.. he tore the strip.. took out one tablet..

Abhijeet: muh kholo.. Daya did so silently.. Abhijeet put the tablet.. and then made him drink some water.. Daya gulped down.. and Abhijeet came out without

speaking a word more..

Daya turned his face.. and uttered..

Daya: huh.. mai kuch nehi bolunga.. haa haa.. karunga mai aapna manmani.. banunga mai bura.. khhon mei jo burai hai..

he heard a sound which made him shocked..

ek thappad parega na.. to yeh sab fazool bakwas nehi karoge tum dobara samjhe..

it was Abhijeet.. he came back to take his mobile phone.. and heard Daya to say that last line..

Daya looked down..

Abhijeet: insaan ka parichay uska janam se nehi kaam se hota hai.. hazar bar bol chuka hu mai yeh baat.. nonsense.. he went out..

tears came in Daya's eyes..

OUTSIDE:

Acp sir was about to move to Daya's room..

Salunkhe sir stopped him..

Salunkhe sir: aaayee.. kya kar rehe ho?

Acp sir: aare yaar.. dekh bechara ro raha hai.. ek kaam kar tu Abhijeet ko jake deekh.. mai ise sambhalta hu.. wo bhi ro raha hoga..

Salunkhe sir: aare yaar.. tum sara plane choupat karoge..

Acp sir(angry): kya plane? haa? yuh.. darwza ke bahar khare khare.. chupke chupke un dono pe nazar rakhne ka planning hai tera?

Salunkhe sir(casually): haa..

Acp sir put hos hands on his waist and looked at him with him..

Salunkhe sir: aaa.. nehi nehi.. mera wo matlab nehi tha.. aare mai.. uffo.. chalo tum mere sath.. batat hu.. he grabbed his hand.. and took him with him..

ABHIJEET CAME TO HIS ROOM.. AND CLOSED THE DOOR WITH BANG..

he sat on the bed lazily.. he was sobbing.. he went to past..

FLASHBACK:

Abhijeet: Daya.. tune dopeher ka dose skip kar diya na?

Daya: nehi to..

Abhijeet: kya nehi to.. mai jhut bol raha hu kya?

Daya: aare maine aisa kab kaha? mai yeh keh raha hu ki.. aap o college mei the na.. aapko kaise pata chalega?. maine khaya hai.. sach mei..

Abhijeet: achha to yeh kya hai? he showed the particular medicine..

Daya*(shocked): yeh! yeh khana tha kya?

Abhijeet gave him a.. disgusting.. look..

Daya smiled..

Daya: hehe.. bhaiya.. maine to yeh red wala khaya hi nehi.. wo black wala kha lia tha..

Abhijeet: hey bhagwan.. he sat on the bed..

Daya made a sorry face.. and sat beside him..

Daya: yaad nehi tha bhaiya..

Abhijeet: aur kaise? aur kis tarha se tujhe yaad dilau maiii? medicine ka naam bolke gaya .. shab ko yaad nehi tha.. kuansa dawai kaha par rakha hua hai.. kab

kaha se le kar khana hai.. yeh bhi bol gaya.. wo bhi maharaj bhul geye.. aaj rang bolke gaya.. janab wo bhi bhul geye..

aab tu hi bata..

Daya: idea..

Abhijeet: kaisa idea?

Daya: dawai band hi kar dete hai.. na khane ki jaroorat. na yaad rakhne ki.. (with broad smile) achha hai na?

Abhijeet looked at him for som moment.. then patted his own head with.. hey bhagwan kuch karo iska..

Daya: haa.. utha lo ise..

Abhijeet(roared): Dayaaa..

Daya smiled and hugged him..

Daya: mujhe nehi khani dawai.. jab aap college se wapas aaoge tab hi dena..

Abhijeet: Daya.. doctor ne strictly bol dia hai ki time par dawai lena hai.. jaldi thik nehi hoga to school kaise jayega? tu samjh bhai..

Daya(nodding in no in that hug): nehi.. mujhe nehi samjh na.. aap hi khilana.. usmei aapka jo payar mila hoga na.. usse mai jaldi thik ho jaunga.. aur jaldi

school jaunga..

Abhijeet: Daya.. mai Paa se shikayat karunga..

Daya: wo mera side lenge..

Abhijeet: mai Abhijeet ko bol dunga..

Daya separated and made a cute angry face..

Daya: haa.. boliye jake.. mai bhaiya se counter shikayat karunga..

Abhijeet laughed at this.. Daya looked at him.. and smiled.. and hugged him again..

Abhijeet: pagal kahika..

Next Day.. Abhijeet came from college..

Daya: bhaiya.. aap is waqt (happily) chutti ho gaya? yah bunking? hmm hmm?

Abhijeet(while finding Daya's medicine): break time hai gadhhe.. tujhe dawai khilane aaya hu.. fir chala jaunga..

Daya shocked..

Daya: aap mujhe dawai khilane ke liye aaye hai? aap next class to kar nehi payenge..

Abhijeet got the strip..

Abhijeet: haa.. ek class off to karna hi parega.. yeh le.. kha le..

but in response.. Daya hugged him tightly..

Daya: I love you bhaiya..

Abhijeet smiled..

Abhijeet: achha achha thik hai.. jab tu bara ho jayega na.. tab yaad karke kha lena.. achha..

Daya separted..

Daya:aap aise duad bhagke mere liye college se aayenge to mai aaj se hi bara ho jata hu..

Abhijeet laughed out.. and kissed his cheek..

Abhijeet: nehi baba nehi.. mujhe mera chotusa Daya hi pasand hai..

PRESENT:

Abhijeet: aaj tu bara ho gaya hai Daya.. us din se le kar aaj tak.. tujhe bara nehi hone dia.. par aab sayed tujhe aur nehi rok paunga.. tu to bara ho kar hi

rahega..

tear drop rolled down..

AT NIGHT.. DINNER TABLE..

Abhijeet came at calling of Salunkhe sir.. and looked at Daya's room..

Acp sir: Salunkhe gaya hai bulane.. tum baitho..

Abhijeet was going to serve.. Acp sir stopped him..

Acp sir: tum baitho beta.. mai kar lunga.. please.. baith jao..

Abhijeet sat down.. from this Acp sir understood the mental condition of Abhijeet.. as before that Abhijeet never stopped from serving at Acp sir's saying.. but

today he stopped.. Acp sir sighed.. and shook his head.. he saw Daya.. was coming..

Acp sir: aaja Daya.. baith.. Daya sat down.. and Salunkhe sir served him..

Salunkhe sir: aapne bachho ko khana serve karne mei alag hi maja hai.. kya boss..

Acp sir: haa.. bilkul.. dekho aaj kya banaya hai Salunkhe ne.. Luchi- Aalur dam..

Salunkhe sir was to give Abhijeet Aalur dam.. But stopped by Daya..

Daya: bhaiya ko mat dijiye.. bhaiya ko aalu se alergy hai..

Salunkhe sir and Acp sir exchanged a glance.. and smiled a victory smile..

Acp sir: aare haa.. Salunkhe tune Abhijeet ke liye kuch aur kyu nehi banaya? aab kya khayga wo?

Abhijeet: mai kha lunga Aalur dam Paa..

Daya: nehi.. bilkul nehi..

Salunkhe sir: aare haa.. banaya hai na maine.. chilli paneer..

Abhijeet: yeh to Daya ka favourite hai..

Salunkhe sir: haa.. Daya bhi khayega.. hai na Daya.. Daya looked down.. yeh lo Abhijeet.. dena bhul hi gaya mai.. (he served)

Abhijeet smiled a bit..

Abhijeet: aare.. itna to mai nehi khaunga.. mai thora Daya ko.. (he was about to give the share to Daya.. but stopped)

Salunkhe sir: nehiiiiii.. duo looked at him with shock..

Acp sir uttered.. "mar geye"..

Salunkhe sir smiled..

Salunkhe sir: nehi Abhijeet.. tum yeh khao.. mai Daya ko bhi dunga.. tum yeh khao.. Daya jyada tikha nehi kha sakta hai na.. yeh yeh.. tikha hai.. tum hao.. tum

to pasand karte ho.. khao..

Abhijeet was confused.. but did not protest..

he finished their dinner..

Abhijeet was going to wash his hand.. he felt a little dizzy.. and grabbed the chair near by.. the plate which was in his hand fell down.. and broke..

all looked up.. and seeing him like that.. became tensed..

Acp sir: kya hua Abhijeet? all came to him..

Daya held him by his shoulder..

Daya(with all care): kya hua bhaiya? aap thik to hai?

Abhijeet patted his arm.. and shook his head in positive..

Abhijeet removed Daya's hand softly.. and started going to his room.. rest three exchanged a tensed glance.. that time they heard a sound.. Abhijeet was

vomiting..

Daya(tensed): bhaiya.. and he ran to Abhijeet's room..

Acp sir: Salunkhe.. tune to bola tha.. bas Abhijeet weak feel karega.. yeh kya hai?

Salunkhe sir: aa.. boss chinta mat karo.. kuch nehi hoga?

Acp sir: kya kuch nehi hoga.. ho to gaya na..

Salunkhe sir: bas itna hi.. aage kuch nehi hoga.. swear..

Acp sir: damn it.. and he too started going to Abhijeet;s room followed by Salunkhe sir..

FRIENDS.. HOW WAS IT? TELL ME HAA.. SORRY FOR ALL THE MISTAKES..

BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY.. :)


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY ALL THE FRIENDS FOR YOU REVIEW.. PLEASE KEEP ENCOURAGING ME WITH**

 **YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS..**

 **THE STORY:**

Daya entered into Abhijeet's room.. and saw Abhijeet was coming out from the washroom.. Daya went to him hurriedly.. and gave him the support..

Daya: bhaiya? kya hua aapko? haa? tabiyat jyada kharab lag rahi hai kya?

Daya helped him to sit on the bed..

Daya: aayiye.. baithiye yaha..

Abhijeet sat on the bed..

Daya wanted to pour the water in the glass.. but he felt pain in his hand..

Daya: oouch..

this time.. Abhijeet went ahead. and helped him to pour the water..

Daya: haa.. aap glass ko pakro.. mai paan dalta hu..

Abhijeet who was till then looking at his brother with silent eyes.. now smiled.. two pair of eye were also present at the door step.. to smile looking at the

scenario..

Daya was done with his job.. he gave the glass to Abhijeet..

Daya: lijiye.. pi lijiye.. achha lagega aapko..

Abhijeet sat on the bed.. and started drinking the water.. and Daya started rubbing his back smoothly.. which brought tears in Abhijeet's eyes..

meanwhile.. oldie duo entered..

Acp sir: kya hua Abhijeet.. tum thik to ho?

Abhijeet: haa Paa.. mai bilkul thik hu.. pata nehi achanaq kya ho gaya..

Acp sir: haa yeh Salunkhe ne jyada dose dal dia hoga..

Abhijeet(confused): kya!

and Acp sir got a twist from Salunkhe sir..

Acp sir(in pain): aaaa... haaa.. wo Salunkhe ne wo us chilli paneer mei.. wo baa.. wo.. Salunkhe.. kya dala tha tune?

Salunkhe sir: vinegar.. vinegar jyada dal dia maine.. is liye yeh hua.. sorry beta..

Abhijeet: aare is mei sorry ka kya hua? ho jata hai kabhi kabhi..

Daya: kya kabhi kabhi.. haa? kya kabhi kabhi? mai bohot dino se notice kar raha hu.. aap bohot pale lag rehe the.. aapko dekhke koi bhi keh deta ki aapka

tabiyat thik nehi tha.. par nehi.. aapko to aapna khayal bilkul bhi nehi rakhna.. itna jid kyu karte ho aap?

Salunkhe sir: haa.. sahi kaha hai Daya ne..

Daya: aap to bat hi mat kijiye.. aap doctor ho na.. phir aapko dekhhe nehi laga yeh banda thik nehi hai.. mujhe to dar lagta tha ki yeh chakkar khake kisi din gir

na jaye.. aaur aaj wo hote hote bach gaya..

Abhijeet: Daya..

Daya: nehi aap chup rahiye.. (to Salunkhe sir)aapko kaise samjh nehi aaya ki bhaiya thik nehi hai.. jaha ki mujhe pata chal gaya..

Salunkhe sir(softly and meaningfully): tumhe to pata chalega hi na.. bhai jo ho tum iska.. tumse behtar kaun samjh payega ise?

Daya's expression changed within a moment.. till then his mind was working.. now his brain started working again..

Daya: mujhe kyu? sabhi ko pata chal jata agar inhe koi gaur se dekhta to..

Salunkhe sir: gaur se dekhta (stressting) to.. par tum to ek jhalak mei hi bol ddete ho ki tumhare bhaiya ke sath kya ho raha hai..

Daya: bol deta nehi hu.. bol deta tha.. saying this.. he went out..

all became sad.. Salunkhe sir put his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder..

Abhijeet: aap bolne hi kyu geye chachu? khamkha..

Salunkhe sir: Abhijeet.. tumne dekha na.. wo tumhe aise dekh kar kaise darr gaya.. wo abhi bhi tumse utna hi payar karta hai..

Abhijeet looked at him with so many hopes in his eyes..

Salunkhe sir(smiled): haa beta..

Abhijeet(smiled sadly): wo to abhi Daya aapne dil ki sun raha hai is liye.. kuch din baad jab wo aapna dimag ka sunega.. tab nehi karega mujhse payar.. aapko

pata hai na.. kitna jiddi hai wo.. jo sochta hai.. karke hi rehta hai.. wo chala hi jayega.. mai bhi nehi rokunga use.. mere sath kaha khush rahega woh pagal..

Daya was standing outside the door.. hiding himself from them.. he shocked to hear that.. he was sobbing.. he could not stand there further more.. came into

his room..

Daya: haa haa.. chala jaunga mai.. itne saal jis shaks ko jindegi mana.. aab nehi reh sakta mai uske sath khush.. kyuki woh koi nehi hai mera.. mai koi nehi hu

uska.. yeh sara payar..

the word payar.. hit him.. yes.. payar.. love.. Abhijeet loved him very much.. that was not only love.. more than that.. then what was working between

them.. which was preventing that two to hide themselves in each others' chest?

Daya: karte honge payar.. par us payar mei mera naam nehi likha hua tha.. yeh to kisi aur ka haq tha.. maine chin lia.. he started crying..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. aur kuch bhi kare.. wo tumhe chor kar kabhi nehi jayega..

Abhijeet(crying): bhagwan kare ki roj mera tabiyat aise hi kharab ho.. kam se kaam uske muh se bhaiya to sun'ne ko milega.. nehi to woh aab mujhe bhaiya bhi

bulata..

Acp sir sat beside him..

Acp sir: Daya bohot uljha hua hai Abhijeet.. (Abhijeet looked at him) hmm.. mai samjh sakta hu.. woh tumhare pas aana chahta hai.. par aa nehi paa raha hai..

par kyu nehi aa para hai.. yeh use bhi nehi mallom.. aur yehi baat use aur bhi takleef de raha hai.. use uska sawal ka jawab nehi mil raha hai..

Abhijeet: Paa.. mai uske pas jau? use ek bar gale laga lu? woh man jayega Paa.. hai na? mai jau?

Acp sir: haa.. jaoge.. jaroor jaoge.. par abhi nehi..

Abhijeet: nehi Paa.. abhi.. mai jata hu na.. jake use appne pas bula leta hu.. woh man jayega.. aapne bhaiya se kitne in ruth kar reh sakta hai?

he rubbed his tears.. and smiled broadly..

mai abhi jata hu.. saying this he went out..

Acp sir called him from behind..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. beta.. but he did not wait.. he sighed..

Salunkhe sir: Daya manega boss?

Acp sir merely nodded in no.. Salunkhe sir also sighed..

HERE Abhijeet was about to enter into Daya's room.. but found it locked from inside.. his interest lowered a bit.. but still he tried..

Abhijeet(with all his love he called): Daya.. bhai.. ek bar darwaza khol na yaar..

Daya lookeed at the door and smiled.. and came hurriedly to open it.. he put the hand in the lock.. and stopped..

Abhijeet: dekh mai tera wait kar raha hu bahar.. tera bhaiya.. wait kar raha hai bahar tera.. mera chotu.. bahar aaja..

Oldie duo came and stood behind him..

Daya turned and rested his back on the door.. he was crying silently..

Abhijeet: nehi aayega bahar.. ek bar to aaja..

Daya again put his hand on the lock..

Abhijeet: ek baar aapne bhaiya se gale lag jaa.. tu.. tu mehsoos kar payega ki tere liye tere bhaiya ka payar dikhawa nehi hai.. nakli yah jhooti nehi hai.. bilkul

sachha payar hai.. Daya..

Abhijeet touched the door slowly..

Abhijeet: tu yehi hai na Daya? mai janta hu.. Darwze ke us par khare khare ro raha hai na?

now Daya cried out with sound.. and went to washroom so that no one can heard that sound.. but how he could stop it to reach his elder brother?

Abhijeet(eagerly): Daya.. Daya.. dekh tu ro mat bhai.. Daya..

Abhijeet felt a touch..

Abhijeet: Paa...

Acp sir: chalo.. tum rest karo.. tabiyat thik nehi hai tumhara.. chalo.. he took him too his room.. Salunkhe sir injected him a sedative.. and Abhijeet slept off..

Salunkhe sir: Pradyuman.. Daya ko bhi rest ki jaroorat hai... use bhi..

Acp sir(angrily): woh larka darwaza khole tab na.. itna jiddi kiase hai woh..

Salunkhe sir: Devi par gaya hai boss..

Acp sir(instantly): haa bilkul.. and he went out from there.. Salunkhe sir smiled.. he rubbed Abhijeet's forehead. and kissed him..

Salunkhe sir: par Aankhi.. Abhijeet bilkul bhi tumhare tarha nehi hai.. yeh to aapne papa par geye hai..

dekh Abhinav.. tere biwi ko is bar line nehi mar raha hu mai.. tera hi tareef kar raha hu..

he smiled at his own comment.. covered him.. and went from there.. he straight went to terrace as he knew.. he will find him there..

but he found someone else there too. Daya was standing there.. Acp sir was also there.. but their position was such that.. no one saw the other..

another plane clicked in Salunkhe sir's mind..

Salunkhe sir: boss.. aab kya hoga? Abhijeet to jane ki baat kar raha hai..

Acp sir(shocked): kya?

Salunkhe sir put his finger on his lips signalling him to stop.. and signaled that Daya was standing other end of terrace..

Acp sir: kya.. kya bol raha hai tu Salunkhe? tujhe bhi bola hai kya Abhijeet ne?

Salunkhe sir: haa boss.. bola to hai tumhe bhi kaha hai kya?

Acp sir: haa..

they were intentionally speaking louder so that Daya could heard that.. they succeeded.. Daya turned and tried to heard the conversation carefully..

Salunkhe sir: aab kya hoga?

Acp sir: mai kya kar sakta hua bolo.. dono hi jiddi hai.. Daya bhi jana chahata hai.. Abhijeet bhi.. sahi bhi hai Abhijeet yaha rahega to Daya ke bina to woh ghut

ghut ke marega.. isse achha hai ki wo dur hi chala jaye..

Salunkhe sir: tum uska transfer karwa doge?

Acp sir: nehi.. woh cid chod dega.. keh raha tha.. cid mai rahunga.. to humesha yaad aayega ki mera bhai aur mai ek sath kaam karte the.. nehi seh paunga.. is

liye cid bhi chod dunga..

this time Daya could not resist.. and came to them..

Daya: Paa..

oldie duo smiled and turned..

Salunkhe sir: aare Daya beta.. tum abhi tak soye nehi?

Daya: nehi.. wo aap log kya baat kar rehe the?

Acp sir: kya.. kya?

Daya: woh bhaiya..

Acp sir (sighed): haa.. woh bhi jana chahta hai..

Daya: par kyu?

Acp sir(angry this time): kyu kya? tum ja sakte ho.. wo nehi ja sakta? tum aapna manmani kar sakte ho.. woh nehi kar sakta? tum naraz ho sakte ho.. itna

naraz ho sakte ho ki Abhijeet ke itne bar pukarne par bhi tum darwaza hi nehi khol paye... to kya woh naraz nehi ho sakta?

Daya: Paa.. dekhiye.. mere jane ka bohot reasons hai.. yeh.. yeh sab.. kuch bhi mera nehi hai.. par woh kyu ja rehe hai? yeh sab kuch to unka hai na..

Acp sir: haa.. (stressing) unka.. hai sara kuch.. is liye to.. itne saalo se.. unhone tumhe itna payar diya.. hai na..

Daya was going to say something.. but he stopped him..

Acp sir: suno Daya.. tumhe to abb pata chala hai sach kya hai.. par Abhijeet ko pehele se pata tha.. phir bhi usne tumhe tna payar diya.. humesha tumhara

sath diya.. aapne jindegi se jyada ehmiyat diya.. par tummne kya kia?

haa.. manta hu tumhara gussa jayez hai.. par uska galti bhi itna jyada nehi hai ki tum use maaf bhi na kar pao.. uar tumhe to sab pata hai na.. kyu usne tumse

sach chipayi.. phir bhi tum nehi man rehe ho.. ek bat sach bologe Daya? kya tum sach much Abhijeet payar karte ho yah nehi?

Daya(shocked): Paa..

Acp sir: karte ho. janta hu karte ho.. to phir jana chahte ho usse dur?

tum bare ho geye ho Daya.. aapne life ka koi bhi faisla tum le hi sakte ho.. par ek baat keh deta hu tumhe.. tumhara yeh sab kuch jane ka faisla.. bilkul galat

hai.. na tum khush reh paoge.. aur na tumhara bhaiya.. yeh baat tum bhi jante ho.. mai to bas yaad dila dia..

saying this.. he moved from there.. Daya was still standing in the same posture..

Salunkhe sir(with love): Daya bachha.. sab kuch pehele jaisa ho sakta hai.. agar tum chaho to.. hmm? he patted his cheeks.. and went downstair..

 **FRIENDS.. COMPLETE.. AAB AAP BATA DO KAISA THA..**

 **SORRY.. MISTAKES KE LIYE..**

 **BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY.. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS..**

 **HUMDARD DUO, SK, FAD, GD, BHUMI, SHRUTI, GUEST, GUEST, ISHITA, ARTANISH, DEEPIKA, GUEST, MISTIC MORNING, NEHAL, SRIJA, DNAFAN,**

 **KHUSI,PUSH, KRITTIKA, NAVYA DIDI, RUKMANI, ANGELBETU, PRIYA, GUEST, NAINA, NANDITA , DIVYANSH, SHALU... THANK YOU SO MUCH**

 **FRIENDS..**

 **AND ONE THING.. MURE PAS EK IDEA HAI.. PREVIOUS SDUNDAY WALA EPI PAR.. MUJHE PATA NEHI AAP SAB KO ACHHA LAGEGA YAH NEHI.. PHIR**

 **BHI MAI POST**

 **KAR DUNGI..**

 **THE STORY:**

TWO OR THREE DAYS PASSED.. NOTHING SPECIAL HAPPENED.. EXCEPT THE SILENCE OF TWO BROTHERS.. WHICH WAS INCREASING..

IT WAS NIGHT.. and a power cut occurred..

Salunkhe sir: aare yaar.. yeh light ko abhi jana tha.. achha khasa kahani par raha tha mai..

Acp sir: is liye to chali gayi..

Salunkhe sir: tum aur tumhara taunts..

Acp sir: ruk mai.. inverter on karta hu..

Salunkhe sir: ok..

Acp sir went from there lightening up one candle..

HERE DAYA WAS LOST IN HIS THOUGHTS.. WITH CLOSED EYES.. he could not felt what happened there.. suddenly he heard a sound..

Salunkhe sir(calling tone): Daya.. Abhijeet.. kaha ho?

Abhijeet(louder): kamre hu chachu..

Salunkhe sir: Daya..

Daya got the situation..

Daya: haa.. mai.. mai bhi kamre mei hi hu..

Acp sir: haa.. thik hai.. hilna mat.. kal subhe tak..

Salunkhe sir: haa.. and he felt what Acp sir said..

Salunkhe sir: kya? kal subhe tak kyu?

Acp sir: kyuki inverter mei charge hi nehi hai.. kaha tha na tujhe charge dene ko..

Salunkhe sir: aare maine to dia tha boss..

Acp sir: chup kar.. dia hota to chal kyu nehi raha hai yeh..

Salunkhe sir: ruko mai aata hu..

hearing this conversation.. Daya and Abhijeet too came out from the room.. and went to that room where Acp sir was..

Salunkhe sir: dikhao mujhe.. he obsereved the inverter..

Salunkhe sir: aare haa.. is mei to sach mei charge nehi hai..

Abhijeet: paa.. aap rukiye.. mai power room mei dekhhe aata hu.. agar fuse ka kuch garbar ho..

Acp sir: haa.. chalo mai bhi chalta hu.. candle to le jana hoga.. and just then they heard a "ahhh.. offo.."..

Acp sir: aare kya hua Salunkhe? Salunkhe sir was sitting on the floor holding his foot..

Abhijeet and Daya: kya hua?

Salunkhe sir: aare yeh peir mei lag gaya..

Acp sir: aare tujhe itni uchal kud karne ko kisne kaha aandhre mei..

Salunkhe sir: aahh boss.. uth nehi paa raha hu..

Acp sir(with concern gave him support): chal aaja.. Salunkhe sir stood up however.. chal kamre mei chal..

Daya: haa.. aap dono jaiye kamre mei.. mai jata hu emergency lamp le kar..

Salunkhe sir:yeh hui na baat.. he corrected himself in a second.. I mean ghar mei emergency lamp hai.. to candle le kar kyu jaye? (to Acp sir) boss.. tum purane

jamane ka ho ke reh jaoge..

Acp sir: ho gaya tera.. aab chale? Salunkhe sir nodded.. and both went to the room..

Daya took one emergency lamp.. and said.. "chaliye"..

Abhijeet looked at him.. and followed him..

IN OLDIE DUO'S ROOM.. they came in..

Salunkhe sir: aare choro yaar.. and he separated himself.. and about to go out..

Acp sir: aare aare aare.. oye.. kya kar raha hai..

Salunkhe sir: abhi aata hu boss.. and he moved out..

Acp sir: aajeeb hai..

INSIDE POWER ROOM..

Abhijeet(irritatingly): aare yeh taar kaha gaya hai?

Daya(also irritated): choriye aap.. nehi hoga.. hona hota to aab tak ho chuka hota..

Abhijeet: par yeh ho kyu nehi raha hai? yeh samjh mei nehi aa raha hai..

Daya(meaningful tone): kitna kuch to hota hai har par.. sab kuch samjh mei aata hai kya?

Abhijeet was busy with the wires.. hearing this.. his hands stopped.. and he turned to Daya...

Daya looked at him for some seconds.. and wanted to come ou.. but found the door was not opening..

Daya: aare.. yeh darwaze ko kya ho gaya hai?

Abhijeet: kya hua?

Daya: aare yeh khul kyu nehi raha hai?

Abhijeet came.. and he too started trying..

SALUNKHE SIR WAS SITTING ON THE BED WITH RELAX MOOD... AND ACP SIR WAS LOOKING AT HIM CONTINUOUSLY..

Acp sir: yeh power cut bhi tune hi karwaya hai na?

Salunkhe sir sat up straight..

Salunkhe sir: aare nehi boss.. sacchi mei nehi..

Acp sir: aare to yeh sab kya hai?

Salunkhe sir: boss maine to sirf darwaze ko bahar se lock karke aaya hu..

Acp sir(shouting): Salunkhe yeh kya pagalpan hai?

Salunkhe sir: kuch pagalpan nehi hai yeh.. tum dekh rehe ho na.. kitna chup sa ho gaya hai dono hi.. Abhijeet bureau jana start kar dia hai.. par yeh dekhhe

Daya ek baar bhi jid nehi kia ki woh bhi bureau join karega.. usne to khud kuch bola bhi nehi tha.. ulta jab tumnme kaha ki use aur do char din rest karna

hoga.. to man lia.. aur Abhijeet robot ban gaya hai..

yaar mujhe aandaza bhi nehi tha ki yeh matter itna serious ho jayega.. (he took deep breath).. lekin mamla jab itna bigar hi gaya hai to.. humhe hi kuch karna

parega..

is liye jab tumne kaha ki tum Abhijeet ke sath jaoge.. to mujhe yeh idea mil gaya.. un dono ko kuch waqt akela rakhne ka.. aur maine chot lagne ki acting ki..

Acp sir: woh sab to thik hai.. par woh dono.. andar..

Salunkhe sir: kuch der baad jake khol denge..

and immediately they heard two voices..

Paa.. Chachuuuu.. kaha hai aap?

Salunkhe sir and Acp sir went there..

Salunkhe sir: kya hua Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: chachu dekhiye na.. yeh darwza lock ho gaya hai..

salunkhe sir: aare haa.. aab kya hoga boss?

Acp sir: kya hoga matlab kya? kholne ki try karte hai.. do min ruko beta..

they pretended that they were trying much.. but could not open the door..

Salunkhe sir: aare yeh to open hi nehi ho raha hai..

Daya: offo chachu.. aap log dhakka kyu laga rehe ho? chabi kaha hai is room ka?

Acp sir patted on his own head.. on their bewakoofi..

Acp sir(whispered at Salunkhe sir's ear after pulling him towards him by holding collar): joot bolna bhi ek art hota hai.. acting to khair hota hi hai..

Salunkhe sir: aare Daya.. is room ki kye to kab ka kho chuka hai.. agar reheta to hum do budhhe log thori na itna mehnat karte.. (laughed fakely) tum bhi na..

wo actually koi aata jata nehi hai na.. is liye kho.. gaya.. hai..

Acp sir: wo bbbaa.. tum dono ruko thori der.. hum fir bhi kye dhundhne ki kaushish karte hai.. nehi to..

Abhijeet: nehi to?

Salunkhe sir: kal subhe tak ka intezar..

Abhijeet(with extreme irritation): kya baat kar rehe hai aap? itni garmi mei? aare hum to boiled ho jayenge?

Salunkhe sir: nehi nehi Abhijeet.. hum kuch karte hai ruko..

saying this.. they moved away from there hurriredly..

Daya sat down on the ground.. murmuring.. "yeh current aur darwza bhi dhoka de raha hai.. mai hu hi dhoka khane ke liye.. "..

Abhijeet looked at him angrily.. he was also irritated with all these.. Daya saw that.. and turned his face to the other side..

but it was Abhijeet's turn..

Abhijeet(with angry but calm voice): aur kisne kisne dhoka diya hai tumhe Daya? jara mai bhi to sunu..

Daya: oh really.. aapko bhi sunna hai.. aap nehi jante?

Abhijeet too sat on the floor in front of him..

Abhijeet: nehi.. nehi janta mai.. batao tum.. bas bohot ho gaya.. bohot chup raha mai.. aur chinta mat karo.. aage bhi chup hi rahunga.. (with low tone) jindehi

bhar ke liye bolti band ho jaye meri to achha hai..

Daya was stunned to hear that..

Abhijeet: nehi karunga interfere tumhare life mei.. promise.. par ek bar bol do.. kaun dia hai tumhe dhoka.. haa.. bataaaoo..

Daya: oh.. to janna chahte hai aap.. pata jo nehi hai aapko.. to suniye.. very cleary suniye.. (pointing towards Abhijeet) aap.. aapne dhoka diya hai mujhe.. aap

hai dhokebazz..

Abhijeet: dhoka? kse dhoka kehte ho tum Daya? bachpan mei tumhari maa..

Daya's heart pinched with the word 'tumhari maa' as he was used to hear 'humari maa'..

Abhijeet(continued): meri mamoni.. aa gayi thi tumhare haat pakar kar.. sab kuch chorchar ke.. us Naresh se tumhe bachane ke liye.. kabhi unhone tumse

tumhare piata ke bare mei baat tak nehi ki.. aagar mai dhokebaaz hu.. to mamoni bhi dhokebaaz hai tumhare aankho mei.. hai na?

(Daya was shocked.. )

us acident ke baad.. jab tum sab kuch bhul chuke the.. tab meri maa ne.. tumhare mamoni ne.. tumhare maa banke tumhre samne aayi.. woh bhi dhokebaaz

thi.. hai na.. kyuki usne bhi tumse tumhara origin chupayi thi..

mai.. tumhara so called bhaiya.. ( Daya was more shocked).. jo tumhe aapne sine se laga kar sota tha.. taki tum kisi bhi halat mei na daro.. aandhere na daro..

baadlon ki garjne se na daro.. bura sapne dekh kar na daro.. woh aaj tumhare liye dhokebaaz hai..

haa.. dia hai hum sab ne dhoka tumhe.. Paa ne bhi.. Chachu ne bhi.. tumse ek karwi sach chupakar.. gunah kia hai hum logo ne..

Abhijeet(crying): aare tu tab kitna chota tha.. kaise hum batate tujhe ki Daya.. tera ek past life tha.. jo tu bhul chuka hai.. tera ek aisa baap hai jo lalach ke

karan tere sath kuch bhi kar sakta hai.. aur teri maa.. Devi jaisi maa.. tujhe chor kar.. hum sabko chor kar is duniya se chali gayi hai.. (shouting) kaise batate

hum tujhe?

aab tu puchega ki baad mei tujhe kyu nehi bataya? to mai kahunga.. jaroori nehi samjha.. aur sirf yeh nehi.. kahi mujhe dar bhi tha.. ki Daya...

Daya(with teary tone): Daya aapse dur ho jayega.. hai na? (Abhijeet looked at him with teary eyes..) hai na.. itna hi bharosa tha aapko mujh par? mai to aapka

bhai tha na? saga nehi.. aapna.. aapka aapna bhai.. phir? mai to maa ka beta tha na.. saga nehi aapna..

phir kyu nehi bataye aap? kya socha aapne? mai aapse door chala jaunga? aapse naraz hoke? aare kaha jata mai? laun hai mera is duniya mai aapke siwa?

Abhijeet nodded in no..

nehi nehi.. aap bataiye mujhe kya socha aapne? mai kaha jata? mere us baap ke pas wapas jata? pata hai bhaiya.. mujhe dukh is baat ki nehi hai ki aapne

mujhse jhoot kaha yah sach chapiyi.. mujhe to dukh is baat ki hai ki aapko mujh par bharosa hi nehi tha.. agar mai aapka saga bhai hota.. aur suppose jindegi

aisa koi hadsa hota jo bohot darnak hota.. to kya aap mujhe batate nehi?

tear drop fell down from Abhijeet's eyes..

Daya(crying): mujhe dukh hai.. hai mujhe dukh is baat par ki mai aapka saga hi nehi hu.. maa ka beta nehi hu.. par jis dard se mai abb guzar raha hu na.. wo

dard us baat ka nehi hai.. mujhe to is baat ki dukh hai ki.. aapne.. aa hi ne yeh sabit kar dia hai ki mai aapka bhai hu hi nehi.. aur aab aap keh rehe hai aap

aage se chup rahenge.. mere life mei interfere nehi karenge.. wah.. upar se yaha se jane ki bhi baat kar rehe hai.. bohot achha..

Abhijeet came near to him.. and cupped his face.. and mopped his tears.. Daya held Abhijeet's hand..

Abhijeet: nehi Daya.. aisa nehi hai.. mera bachha. achha I'm sorry.. bhaiya is very sorry.. mai.. mai...

but Daya did not allow him to continue.. suddenly he left his hand.. and he stood up.. and started to bang on the door..

Daya: darwaza kholiye Paa.. Chachu.. darwaza kholiye..

he started to kick the door to break that..

Daya: Paaaa.. kaha hai aap? darawza kholiye...

Abhijeet came to him and hold his hand..

Abhijeet: Daya.. kya kar raha hai? lag jayega tujhe.. chor..

Daya: choriye mujhe.. he removed his hand from Abhijeet's grip..

ACP SIR AND SALUNKHE SIR GOT TENSED HEARING THIS VOICE OF DAYA..

Acp sir: yaar yeh Daya..

Salunkhe sir: chalo jaldi..

they came to this room and Opened the door..

Salunkhe sir: kya hua Daya?

Daya came out and without answering rushed to his room..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. Abhijeet was also in same phose.. he too without answering went to his room..

Acp sir: Salunkhe yeh dono...

Salunkhe sir: kal sab thik ho jayega boss.. sab kuch.. dekhna tum..

Acp sir: Salunkhe..

Salunkhe sir assured him by his eyes..

 **HUUU.. FRIENDS.. TO YEH CHAPTER KHATAM.. PLAESE REVIEW KARNA MAT BHULIYEGA.. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES..**

 **BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..**


	24. Chapter 24

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS.. THANKS A LOT..**

 **FAD: AAPKO KAHA SE PATA CHALA KI MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING?**

 **THE STORY:**

ALL WENT TO THERE RESPECTIVE ROOMS..

Abhijeet came and burst out in crying..

Abhijeet: maa aap dekh rahi ho na.. aap dekh rahi ho Daya kaisa kar rah hai mere sath.. aaj jab usne mera hhat pakra na mujhe laga mujhe mera Daya wapas

mil gaya.. par nehi.. Daya to uthke chala hi gaya.. khud bhi ro raha hai.. mujhe bhi rula raha hai.. aap danto na use maa.. achhse se dant do..

Daya came in his room.. and thew himself on the bed.. buried his face into the pillow.. and he did not know when he slept..

MORNING AROSE:

Daya woke up..

Daya(sighed): phir ek subha.. (he thought for a moment..) bhaiya kal kitna roya.. meri waja se na.. maine rulaya bhaiya ko? haa.. maine hi rulaya.. jake sorry

bolta hu.. he was about to go..

nehi nehi.. kya sochenge bhaiya..

(he tried to satisfy himself.. and said with confidence) aur.. aur.. mai kyu jau? mai to naraz hu na.. aur.. unhone galti bhi ki hai.. mera naraz hona to banta hai..

(but his confident vanished in some moments) phir bhi.. ek bar jake dekhta hu.. chupke se jaunga.. aur chupke se wapas aajaunga...

he moved out from his room.. and went to his bhaiya's room.. it was just morning.. oldie duo was not awaken.. birds were started chattering.. an amazing

atmosphere was present there..

Daya: kya mai bhiaya se ja kar ek bar sorry bhi nehi bol sakta.. itna duri aa gayi hai humare bich..

nehi rehene hi deta hu.. bas ek bar dekhke aajata hu..

he came to the door.. unlock it very carefully so that it did not make any sound.. and peeped in.. but he was shocked.. Abhijeet was not present there..

Daya: bhaiya.. yeh kaha chale geye? he opened the door a bit more.. but no sign of him.. he noticed the bed.. it seemed that no one slept on that in previous

night.. he at last entered into the room.. and looked at washroom.. no he was not there..

Daya: terrace pe honge sayed.. jau ek bar? par bhaiya kuch puchenge to kya bolunga? bol dunga ki bas aise hi aaya hu.. haa.. walk karne aaya hu.. haa.. yeh

hi thik rahega..

he climbed up some stairs and noticed that the terrace door was closed..

Daya: darwaza to andar se band hai.. matlab bhaiya terrace par nehi geye..

now he was tensed.. he remembered..

"Abhijeet yaha se chala jayega"

"woh cid chod dega"

"tum naraz ho sakte ho.. woh nehi ho sakta"..

Daya just whispered.. "nehi bhaiya".. he ran to oldie duo's room..

He knocked Acp sir's room door..

Daya: Paa.. Paa.. uthiye.. Paa darwaza kholiye..

he then went tyo Salunkhe sir's room..

Daya: chachu.. chachu.. darwaza kholiye na.. dekhiye na bhaiya...

Acp sir(from behind): bhaiya! kya hua hai Abhijeet ko?

Daya came to him.. and said in tensed tone.. fear was present in his voice..

Daya: woh.. bhaiya ghar par nehi hai..

meanwhile Salunkhe sir woke up..

Salunkhe sir: ghar par nehi hai matlab?

Daya: haa.. unhe maine room mei dhunda...aur aur terrace par bhi.. nehi hai woh..

Acp sir: aare honge kahi aur.. tum itna ghabrao mat..

Salunkhe sir: garden mei dekha?

Daya(in low tone): nehi..

Acp sir shook his head.. and called Abhijeet by his name from his room window.. from where the garden could be seen.. but Abhijeet did not answer.. after

three or four loud calls..

Daya: dekha.. kaha tha na maine..

Salunkhe sir: mai phone karta hu use.. he tried.. but the phone was coming switched off..

Acp sir: kya hua?

Salunkhe sir: phone band aaraha hai boss..

Acp sir: uff yeh larka..

Daya's eyes got teary..

Acp sir put his hand on his shoulder..

Acp sir: beta.. tension mat lo.. dekho.. kahi kam se gaya hoga.. hai na..

just then.. they heard a door opening sound..

Daya: bhaiya.. and he ran followed by oldie duo..

they saw Abhijeet was coming inside... Abhijeet too saw them.. and understood the matter..

Abhijeet: Paa.. ek informer se milne gaya tha.. wo subha subha aapko jagaya nehi.. sorry..

Daya came near to him..

Daya: koi message to rakhke jate na aap.. kitna pareshan ho geye the hum sab..

Abhijeet looked at him..

Abhijeet: ek dhokebaaz ke liye pareshan mat hua karo Daya.. time and energy waste hoga.. saying this he went to his own room.. leaving stunned Daya

behind..

oldie duo exchanged a glance.. Daya looked at he closed dorr of Abhijeet's room.. and went to his room..

Acp sir: Yaar..

Salunkhe sir: pata nehi boss.. sayed humara sara planing fail ho gaya..

Acp sir: tune to kaha tha.. aaj sab thik ho jayega..

Salunkhe sir: par mujhe kya pata tha ki aab Abhijeet bhi...

IN ABHIJEET'S ROOM..

He closed the windows and put down the curtain.. to make the room dark.. he was irritated by the light.. he sat on the bed.. and then lay down.. and closedf

the door...

DAYA'S ROOM:

Daya(to himself): ghar aandhera karke lait geye honge.. (sadly) bhaiya.. (stopped for a moment.. then said..) I am sorry bhaiya..

HERE ABHIJEET started thinking..

 **FLASHBACK:**

the little poor Daya was suffering from memory loss.. so everything was unknown to him.. an awkward feeling was working inside that little brain and heart..

Abhijeet and Aakansha were in the kitchen.. Aankansha was working.. and Abhijeet was helping her..

Abhijeet: maa.. aap sac sach bataiye na.. Daya sab kuch yaad aayega yah nehi..

Aakansha stopped working for a moment.. and then sighed..

Aakansha: tujhse nehi chupaunga Jeet.. nehi Daya ko kabhi kuch yaad nehi aayega uske pichle jindegi ke bare mei..

Abhijeet(unintentionally): achha hai..

Aanksha: kya?

Abhijeet: aa.. nehi mera matlab hai.. Daya.. Daya ka dhyan rakhenge na hum..

Aankhi(smiled): mai janti hu tere man mei kya chal raha hai.. tu yehi soch raha hai na k agar Daya ko kuch yaad nehi aayega to Daya bus tere bhai aur mera

beta ho kar hi rahega.. aur kisike sath tujhe share nehi karna parega..

Abhijeet looked down and nodded silently in positive..

Aankhi: Jeet..

Abhijeet(instantly): mai mamoni se permission le lunga maa.. aur mamoni to humesha Daya ko dekh hi payenge na.. aab woh to dur chale geye na humhe chod

kar.. aab Daya ko yaad aaye aur na aaye.. kya faida? Daya thori na aapne maa ko dekh payega fir kabhi..

Aankhi: jeet.. yeh kya bol rehe ho tum? aisa koi bolta hai.. kuch bhi ho Devi Daya ki maa hai..

Abhijeet: to phir woh geye kyu? (Aankhi was going to say something.. but Abhijeet stopped her) bas mai kuch nehi janta.. Daya abb bas mera hai mera hai aur

mera hai.. saying this he moved away..

Aankhi(helplessly): hey bhagwan .. mai kya karu is larke ka.. kya kya soch raha hai yeh... god!.. kitna possessive ho raha hai yeh larka Daya ko le kar..

 **PRESENT:**

Abhijeet: possessive to Daya bhi tha maa mujhe leke.. par sara equation ulta pulta ho gaya hai maa..

 **FLASHBACK:**

here when Abhijeet was coming out.. he saw Daya was standing there..

Abhijeet became scared.. he thought that Daya heard everything..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tu yaha pe kya kar raha hai?

Daya nodded in no.. and intended to go..

Abhijeet held his hand.. and said..

Abhijeet(softly): Daya ruk.. kya baat hai.. bol na..

Daya remained silent.. Abhijeet bent down.. and said smilingly.. "bhook lagi hai?" instantly Daya looked at him.. and then looked down..

Abhijeet understood that the silence was giving the answer in positive..

Abhijeet: achha.. phir kaha kyu nehi? haa?

Daya(low tone): kisse kahunga?

Abhijeet became sad..

Abhijeet(again said in loving tone): kyu? mujhse kahega.. aapne bhaiya se kahega.. yah phir maa se kahega.. achha thik hai.. aa mere sath.. he held his hand

and took him to the kitchen..

Abhijeet(pointing towards his mother): yeh dekh.. yeh maa hai na humara.. (Aankhi smiled looking at Daya).. maa se kahega.. jabhi koi jaroorat paregi na

tujhe.. hum dono me se kisi ek ko bata dena bas. tera kam ho jayega.. hai na magic? Abhijeet smiled.. seeing that Daya too smiled..

and seeing the bonding of her two sons.. the mother smiled broadly..

 **PRESENT:**

Here Daya was also in his trench of thought..

 **FLASHBACK:**

Daya was trying to knot his shoelace.. but was not succeeded..

Abhijeet(in hurry): Daya.. jaldi chal... match shuru ho jayega..

Daya: haa.. ja raha hu.. do minute..

Abhijeet: aabey tujhe baithne ka jaga nehi milega gallary mei iske bad.. kya kar raha... he turned while saying this.. as he was at the opposite side of Daya...

Abhijeet: Daya.. kya kar raha hai? mujhe bol nehi sakta tha.. la idher la.. mai bandh deta hu.. he knot the shoelace.. and meantime he was giving instruction

continuously.. how to do that.. Daya was a good listener.. kab bara hoga tu haa? itna bhi nehi kar pata hai.. budhhuram..

Abhijeet: le ho gaya.. chal aab.. Daya smiled.. and two brothers came out from the house..

it was rainy day.. so water stagnant was there.. in the road here and there. Daya was choosing those watery place.. and was jumping on that... with sound..

"yehhh"..

Abhijeet: Daya.. kaya kar hai? aab mai dantunga tujhe.. idher aa.. sukhe jaga se chal.. but Daya was not the boy to listen that...

 **PRESENT:**

Daya was laughing thinking those memory.. he was really living those days.. after some moment he came back to the present..

Daya: bhaiya.. aab mai shoelace bahndhna to sikh gaya.. kya mai bara ho gaya hu?

ABHIJEET WAS STILL IN PAST:

due to memory loss.. Daya forgot most of the game rule.. they used to play before..

Abhijeet: Daya.. aaj hum hide and seek khelenge.. ok?

Daya: wo kya hota hai?

Abhijeet: haa... mai batata hu.. ismei kya hota hai.. chote bhai ko aise aankho mei haat dalke khara hona parta hai.. aur 10 tak ginti karna parta hai.. aur bare

bhai ko.. is time ke bich chupna parta hai..

Daya: sirf bare bhai ko hi chupna parta hai.. chote bhai ko nehi..

Abhijeet(thinking): uff.. iska intelligence to abhi tak waisa hi hai.. (smiled) yeh to bohot achhi baat hai..

Abhijeet: haa.. chote bhai bhi chup sakte hai.. par baad mei... now.. you start counting.. aankh band karo... (daya did) haat rakhho.. he did.. ok.. aab gin.. mai

chupta hu..

Abhijeet hide himself.. and Daya ended his counting..

Daya: kaha ho? koi hai?

Abhijeet: mai yaha hu Daya.. is almirah ke piche.. dhundo..

Daya smiled.. and took steps tpwards that.. but he saw a lizard there.. and it was coming to him.. Daya took back step.. that creature took a step towards

him.. Daya took another step back.. now the lizard jumped on...

Daya(screamed): Bhaiyaaaaa...

Abhijeet got tensed.. and came out from there..

Abhijeet: Daya.. kya hua? haa? he hugged his little bro.. daya too hugged him.. and pointed towards that..

Abhijeet saw that the lizard got its food..

Abhijeet sighed.. and laughed..

Abhijeet: pagal.. wo to chipkli hai.. lizard.. dekh kuch nehi karega.. darpok hai.. idher aa..

Daya(in fear): nehi nehi nehi..

Abhijeet: aare aa na baba.. kuch nehi hoga..

Abhijeet was pulling him.. and Daya was continuing his "nehi nehi".. but when they came near to that creature.. that escape from there..

Abhijeet: dekha.. tujhe dekhke darr gaya.. aur bhag gaya.. kaha tha na darpok hai.. isse koi darta hai bhala.. Abhijeet smiled.. and Daya got extremely happy..

it was really very interesting thing for him...

 **PRESENT:**

Abhijeet: us hadse ke baad.. wohi pehela din tha.. jis din tune mujhe bhaiya kaha tha.. aur aaj wohi bhaiya tere liye dhokebaz ban gaya Daya.. (he smiled

sadly) par mere liye to tu wohi Daya hai.. mera bhai.. meri jindegi.. mera sab kuch... a tear drop rolled down from his eyes..

 **FRIENDS.. HOW MANY OF YOU LIKE THIS FB PART? GIVE ANSWER.. THEN I HAVE ONE THING TO SAY.. HEHE..**

 **SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES..**

 **BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..**


	25. Chapter 25

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO ALL MY FRIENDS..**

 **FAD: MY DEAR FRIEND.. THAT IS RIYA.. NOT RAI.. THAT WAS FOR RIYA'S BIRTHDAY.. OUR ANOTHER FRIEND.. :).. NO PROBLEM.. MY BIRTHDAY IS**

 **ALSO COMING..**

 _ONE VERY VITAL THING.. THE CONCEPT OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WAS NOT MINE.. I HAVE JUST GAVE THE IDEA SOME WORDS.. BUT THE OWNER OF THE IDEA_

 _ORDERED ME NOT TO TAKE HER NAME.. OK FINE.. BUT SHE DID NOT ORDERED ME TO TAKE THE FIRST LETTER OF HER NAME... HEHE..._

 _'K' SE SHURU HOTA HAI WO NAAM.. READERS.. MAKE A GUESS..._

 **THE STORY:**

ACP SIR AND SALUNKHE SIR WAS TALKING..

Acp sir: jante ho Salunkhe.. Aankhi ne aapne dono dete ko mere pas rakhhe gayi thi.. bohot bharosa tha use.. ki mai un dono ka khayal rakh lunkga.. par

mujhse hua nehi..

Salunkhe sir(in consoling tone): Pradyuman..

Acp sir: nehi.. usne mujhe yeh nehi kaha tha ki un dono ko sambhalo.. un dono ka khayal rakhho.. aisa nehi kaha tha.. bas ittna kaha tha.. ki un dono ke sath

raho.. (in sad tone) Salunkhe.. jab un dono hi sath nehi hai.. to mai aab kiske sath rahu? wo dono mujhe paa keheta hai.. aapne pita saman mante hai.. par

maine to ek pita ka farz nibha hi nehi paya.. aapne beto ko dukh dard se bacha hi nehi paya.. sab kuch mere hi samne se mere haat se nikal gaya.. aur mai

kuch na kar saka..

Salunkhe sir: boss.. tum aapne aap ko dosh mat do.. please..

Acp sir: kabhi socha na tha.. aisa din bhi dekhna parega mujhe..

Then they heard Abhijeet's voice..

Abijeet: paa..

Acp sir: Abhijeet..

Salunkhe sir: aao beta.. baitho na..

Abhijeet: nehi.. mai bas yeh kehene aaya tha.. mai ghar jana chahta hu..

Acp sir stood up..

Acp sir: ghar!.. kyu yeh tera ghar nehi hai beta?

Abhijeet: nehi.. aisa nehi hai Paa... bohot din ho gaya hai geya nehi... bas is liye..

Daya was crossing from there.. he heard the conversation.. and shook his head..as if he agreed to go back their home.. he was about to go.. but stopped..

Acp sir: Daya ko bhi le jaoge?

Salunkhe sir: aare boss.. tum bhi kaisi baat karte ho.. Abhijeet jayegha.. to thori hi Daya ko yaha hum dono budhhe ke pas chorke jayega? aur.. aur Daya thori

apne bhaiya ko chor kar yaha rahega?

Acp sir(to Abhijeet): bataya hai use?

Abhijeet: nehi Paa.. maine nehi bataya hai use.. woh waha pe jayega nehi.. woh jana chahta hai.. jaa sakta hai.. mai nehi rokunga..

oldie duo became shocked to hear that..

Salunkhe sir: Abhijeet.. yeh tum kya keh rehe ho? woh pagalpan karega to tum bhi aise karoge? tum to samjhdar ho na beta..

Abhijeet(smiled): aisa mat boliye chachu.. Daya gussa ho jayega.. bolega.. sirf bhaiya hi samjhdar hai.. mai nehi?

khair.. aab sayed aisa nehi bolega.. aisa hasi mazak ka rista raha hi kaha?

Acp sir: Abhije... Abhijeet stopped..

Abhijeet: bas.. bas use keh dijiyega paa ki.. (he stopped as his throat was chocked with tears).. mai.. mai use sachhi mei bohot payar karta hu.. sachhe dil se

payar kia hai use.. use.. dhoka.. dhoka dene ka koi irada nehi tha mera..

Salunkhe sir: beta... he again stopped him..

Abhijeet: agar woh sunna chahe to hi.. nehi to nehi batana.. he was abut to move out..

but stopped and turned..

Abhijeet: aur ek baat.. uske liye mera dawaza humesha khula rahega.. agar kisi din use aisa lage ki (pointing towards himself) is aadmi ko jitna bura socha

tha.. utna bura hai nehi.. aur kabhi wapas aane ka faisla le.. to mai humesha uske liye wait karunga..

chalta hu.. saying this.. he moved out.. without noticing that his bhai was standing there.. in stunned state..

Acp sir sat down with a thud..

Acp sir: mai Devi aur Aankhi ko kya jawab dunga yaar?

Salunkhe sir: sari mehnat bekar ho gayi yaar..

HERE.. DAYA CAME BACK TO HIS ROOM..

Daya: bas bohot ho gaya.. aab aur nehi.. aab nehi reh sakta mai bhaiya se dur.. (crying) nehi reh sakta.. mai bhiaya ke pas wapas jaunga.. bhaiya mujhe

aapna to lenge na?

haa.. jaroor lenge.. kyuki unhone khud hi to keh kar geye ki mere liye woh humesha intezar karenge.. (determined) mai bhiaya ke pas jaunga hi jaunga..

he came out from the room.. and went to Acp sir..

Daya: Paa..

Acp sir did not know that Daya knew everything.. so he became tensed thinking how to say all these to Daya..

Acp sir: haa.. bolo.. kuch kaam tha..

Daya(straight tone): us din to aap mujhe bohot dant rehe the is baat par ki mai yaha se jana chahta tha.. to aaj jab aapka dusra beta chala gaya.. to phir

aapne unhe danta kyu nehi? chachu.. aapne unhe roka kyu nehi?

Acp sir(smiled in tears): Daya.. tum...

Daya(with downhead): aap dono se to hua nehi.. aab mujhe hi kuch karna parega.. mai ja raha hu bhiaya ke pas.. (looking at Acp sir) suna aapne?

Acp sir came forward.. and hugged his son.. Daya rested his head on his shoulder.. and let his tears flow.. Salunkhe sir smiled broadly..

Salunkhe sir: dhanyo ho tum dono.. kya khel dikhaya in kuch dino mei.. huh..

Daya embarrassed..

Salunkhe sir: aab sharmao mat.. jao tuske pas.. tab tak mai do Rachi ka ticket book karwata hu..

At this Daya smiled..

Daya: mai chalta hu.. saying so he moved out...

IN DUO'S HOUSE..

Abhijeet entered.. he remembered that incident.. where Daya got to know everything.. he closed his eyes.. And sat on the sofa.. and rested his head..

Daya reached there after some time.. the speed with which he was driving the car.. seeing that the door was open.. the speed lowered down.. he slowly

entered.. and saw Abhijeet was sitting in that posture..

tears came in his eyes..

he came to him and sat beside him.. Abhijeet felt HIS presence.. so opened his eyes with jerk...

Abhijeet: tum!

Daya(not looking at him): haa.. mai wo.. wo.. maine.. wo Paa ne bola ki.. aap ghar aaye hai.. to.. aap mujhe bina bataye kyu aageye is ghar mei?

Abhijeet: sorry..

the tone of that sorry was somehow fishy.. So Daya looked at him..

Abhijeet: sorry.. yeh ghar to tumhara bhi hai.. rather tumhara hi hai.. mai aisa kiase soch lia ki tum kahi uar rahoge.. aur mai yaha.. I'm realy very sorry..

Daya: bhaiya..

Abhijeet: nehi nehi.. tum yehi raho please.. mai jata hu.. mai kaise aise soch lia.. mai hi jata hu.. mujhe bas do minute do.. bas do minute.. he stood up.. and

started going to his room..

Daya(behind): bhaiya.. bhaiya nehi.. he too ran behind him.. bhaiya mai yaha pe aapke sath rehene aaya hu.. bhaiya.. he too entered into Abhijeet's room

following him..

Abhijeet: tum ruko.. mai jata hu.. he took the luggage bag.. opened the almirah.. and started taking out his cloths.. and kept it inside the bag..

Daya: bhaiya yeh aap kya kar rehe hai? he tried to stop Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: tumhe mere sath nehi rehena hai na.. pata hai.. nafrat karte ho tum mujhse .. tum kyu jaoge? galti meri hai.. mai hi jata hu.. mai chala jaunga..

Daya: bhaiya.. please..

Abhijeet: dhokebaz ko koi haq nehi hota hai payar pane ka..

it was enough for Daya to tolarate.. he forcefully stopped Abhijeet..

Daya: bhaiya plaeseee.. and hugged him so tightly... and started crying..

Daya(in hug): I am sorry bhaiya.. I'm so sorry.. maaf kar do mujhe.. please..

Abhijeet didn't hug him back.. but tears were rolling down from his eyes..

Daya separated.. and cupped his face.. and rubbed his tears with his thumbs softly..

Daya: nhi bhaiya nehi.. aap bilkul mat rona.. aap kyu ro rehe ho? dekho mai bohot sara sorry.. please aap mujhe maaf kar do..

he again hugged him..

Daya: mai janta hu.. aap mujhse bohot bohot bohooot jyada payar karte ho.. mai hi aapse payar nehi karta.. mai aapka bhai hine ka layek hi nehi hu.. par.. par

itne salon se to aap isi Daya ko itna payar dia na.. to aab mujhse dur mat jao bhaiya.. mai mar jaunga.. bhaiya please.. aap mujhe chor ke geye na.. to mai

aapne aap ko khatam kar dunga..

But he felt that Abhijeet was not responding anyhow.. so he separated.. and shook him.. "bhaiya"..

and in response he got the most tight slap.. Daya put his hand on his cheek..

Abhijeet: mere samne khara ho kar.. tujhe yeh sab bolne ki himmat kaise hui Daya? (he jerked Daya) kaise bol sakta hai tu ki tu aapne aako khatam kar dega?

kaise?

Daya started crying.. and again hugged him tightly.. this time Abhijeet too hugged him back.. neither he said anything.. nor Daya.. they were just feeling the

presence of each other..

after sometime Abhijeet separated him..

Abhijeet: Daya..

Daya: bhaiya.. mujhe aap maaf kar do na.. maine aapko kitna bura bhala kaha.. kitni misbehave ki.. appko kitna chot pauchayi maine.. aapko dard hua na?

Abhijeet: dard to tujhe bhi hua tha na..

Daya looked down.. and nooded in yes..

Daya: par aab nehi hai.. kyuki mai yeh samjh gaya hu ki aapse dur reheneka dard us dard se kai guna jyada hai.. mai nehi reh sakta aapse dur.. bohot takleef

hoti hai.. bhaiya.. I love you bhaiya.. I really love you.. mai jo bhi hu.. jaisa bhi hu.. aapse payar bohot karta hu.. sacchi.. god promise.. aapko pata hai na?

Abhijeet nodded in yes with teary smile.."bilkul pata hai.. " and kissed on his forehead..

Daya: mujhe bhi pata hai ki mere bhaiya.. (he specified) sirf mere bhaiya.. (Abhijeet smiled on that) mujhse bohot payar karte hai..

Abhijeet: tu sirf mera bhai hai.. aur tu dunia ki sabse achha bhai hai samjha.. aur tujhe kya lagta hai.. mujhe bohot chayn milta hai tere se dur reh kar..

Daya(childisly): milta hi to hai.. nehi to aap kyu ja rehe the boria bistar bandhke..

Abhijeet stared at him with a smile.. Daya saw that..

Daya: waise mat dekho mujhe aap.. he said so and hide himself into his bhaiya's shell... Abhijeet smiled broadly.. and ruffled his hair.. and gave thousands of

thousand thanks to his mother, mamoni and god..

FRIENDS.. AAGAR AAP SAB KAHOGE TO HI MAI NEXT CHAPTER POST KARUNGI.. AAGAR AAP BOLOGE NEHI.. TO NEHI.. NOW IT'S ON YOU.. :)

SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES..

BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	26. Chapter 26

AUTHOR'S NOTE: MY FRIENDS.. FROM YOUR REVIEWS.. I SENSED THAT YOU ARE NOT SATISFIED WITH THE ENDING OR THE REUNION OF DUO.. YOU WANTED

SOMETHING BETTER.. SO THIS CHAPTER IS HERE.. I TRY TO MAKE IT A LITTLE BIT BETTER.. YEH CHAPTER MEI BHI US CHAPTER KI TARHA HI KUCH GARBAR HOGI

SAYED.. FIR BHI.. I AM TRYING..

FRIENDS.. SAHI GUESS KIA AAP LOGONE.. HEHE.. ;).. THANKS TO ALL FOR REVIEWING..

THANK YOU YO ALL OF YOU.. :)

THE STORY:

A loud horn made Daya back from his thoughts.. yes he was thinking.. he imagined the situation after he would meet Abhijeet..

Daya looked back to the source of the car..

Driver: aare bhai.. signal khula hua hai.. chalo yaar.. kyu khare ho?

Daya: aa.. haa.. haa.. and he started the car again...

he smiled..

Daya: naraz to honge bhaiya.. par phir bhi.. (confidently) bhai hu mia unka.. woh jaroor man jayenge.. unhe pata jo hai ki unka Daya thorasa.. nehi nehi.. pura

ka pura pagal hai.. to woh man jayenge..

mere bhaiya dunia ki best bhaiya hai.. unhone sab kuch jante hue bhi mujhse itna payar kia.. aur mai.. maine kya kia.. jabhhi sach ka pata chala.. sab kuch

bhulke.. sara payar bhulke.. jo muh mei aaya bol dia bhaiya ko.. kitna bulaya unhone mujhe.. darwaza khola maine.. (teary tone) bohhot galat kia maine..

bohot..

par aab sab thik ho jayega.. chachu bhi bole na.. haa.. pata hai mujhe bhi ki bhaiya mujhe dekhte hi.. nehi dekhte hi nehi.. par jaroor gale laga lenge..

HE REACHED HOME..

he looked at the home. and took a deep breath.. he came out from the car aftyer parking it.. and started coming towards the door with closed eyes..

Daya: hey bhagwan raksha karna...

he pressed the door bell.. still with the closed eyes.. now it was closed tightly..

he heard no door opening sound.. so he again pressed the bell.. but this time he heard a sound from behind..

"aare Daya tum.."

Daya opened his eyes.. and looked back..

Daya smiled and went to that man..

Daya: haa.. Anik.. mai wo..

Anik: aare par tum.. bell kyu baja rehe ho? kholega kaun darwza? ghar mei to koi bhi nehi hai..

Daya looked at the door.. it was locked from outside..

Daya: wo bhaiya..

Anik: Abhijeet bhai to nehi aaye hai..

Daya: aaj.. aaj subha.. bhaiya.. nehi aaye hai yaha pe?

Anik: nehi..

Daya: tumhe kaise pata ki wo nehi aaye hai?

Anik: woh aate to mujhe jaroor dikhai deta.. mai yahi.. garden mei hi hu... ek naya painting bana raha hu.. wo dekho canvas.. he pointed towards it..

Daya: par tum to painting kar rehe the na.. bhaiya aate to tumhe pata kaise chalta? tumhara concentration...

Daya: kya Daya tum bhi.. mai painting kar raha hu.. aur Abhijeet bhai ek bar bhi mere pas aake mujhe apriciate nehi karenge.. aisa kabhi hota hai kya?

Daya(in low tone): par aab to Bhaiya khud hi thik nehi hai..

Anik: kya?

Daya: nehi kuch nehi..

he went from there.. he started dialing Abhijeet's number.. but it was coming switched off..

Daya: bhaiya phone ko kyu band karke rakh diya.. offo.. aab mai kaha dhundu?

he asked some people of surrounding if they had seen Abhijeet.. all answered in negative..

Daya: sayed ghar ka saman kharidne geye honge.. he went to the shop from where they used to buy grocery..

but from there he got to know that Abhijeet didn't come..

now Daya was really very tensed..

Daya: kahi bhaiya.. kahi chale to nehi...

 **"Abhijeet jana chahta hai yaha se"..**

nehi nehi.. aisa nehi ho sakta.. bhaiya mujhe aisa chodke kaise... nehi.. aab bas ek hi jaga bacha hai.. waha nehi mile

bhaiya to... he closed his eyes in tension.. he shook his head and.. drove off...

he came to the beach.. morning beach was also very crowded.. some were visitors from outside.. some were visitors from there.. but Daya was just in search of

his bhaiya..

suddenly he heard a noise.. and turned to that source.. and seeing the incident.. he started running..

Man: aare bhai.. dikhta nehi hai kya?

the matter was that one man collided with a ice cream vendor.. and fell down.. Yes.. it was the man whom Daya was searching for.. Abhijeet..

Abhijeet got up..

Man: aare Abhijeet shahb.. maaf kar dijiye hume..

Abhijeet: nehi nehi.. thik hai..

Man: par shab aapke sar se khoon nikal raha hai.. is pathhar se takrane par..

Abhijeet: wo kuch nehi hai.. tum.. tum jao.. saying that he started moving..

Daya came behind him.. calling.. "bhiaya..".. but Abhijeet didn't stop.. and moved forward.. Daya came.. and put his hand on his shoulder..

Daya: bhaiya aapko kab se bula raha hu.. aap jawab kyu nehi de rehe ho? dekh bhi nehi rehe ho meri taraf..

Abhijeet looked at him strangely..

Abhijeet: tum mujhe bula rehe the?

Daya took back his hand and looked down.. he was afraid of those blank eyes..

Abhijeet: sorry mai samjha nehi.. he went ahead..

 **"Daya.. tujhe na mujhe bulane ki jaroorat nehi paregi.. bas ek bar dil se yaad kar lena.. bhaiya tere pas hazir ho jayenge.. "**

Daya sat beside him.. he didn't answer this question.. he took out his hanky..

Daya: idher dekhiye.. he turned his face toward himself.. itna khoon beh raha hai.. (he started cleaning that wound...) aur aap...

Abhijeet(smiled): haa.. bas itna hi khoon beh raha hai.. pura beh jata na.. to achha hota.. he again turned his face to the opposite side..

Daya was shocked..

Daya: aa.. aap ghar chaliye bhaiya..

Abhijeet: kaunsa ghar?

Daya's heart pinched.. and he was so scared at Abhijeet's behavior..

Daya:(he again turned Abhijeet's face towards him) humare ghar bhaiya.. jaha pe aap aur aapke bhai Daya.. ek sath rehete the.. wo ghar..

Abhijeet(in dreamy tone): wo ghar aab sirf ek maukan hai.. ghar to wo hota hai na jaha sab aapne jan mil jhul ke rehete hai.. to phir wo

maukan aab ghar kaise hoga? wo to tut chuka hai..

Daya(teary tone): bhaiya please.. aisa mat bolo.. hum phirse banayenge na.. humara ghar.. aap aur aapka bhai.. phirse banayenge use ghar..

Abhijeet: bhai! mera is duniya mei koi nehi hai.. ek maa thi bas.. (in teary tone) wo bhi chali gayi.. bas mai akela ho gaya.. aur koi nehi hai mera.. nehi.. ek tha

pata hai.. par aab woh bhi nehi.. nehi hai.. aab na woh mujhse nafrat karta hoga sayed.. maine use kitna bulaya.. par wo mere pas aaya hi nehi..

Daya started crying without any sound.. he held Abhijeet's hand tightly..

Daya: aisa mat bolo na bhaiya.. kya ho gaya hai aapko? mai Daya.. aapka Daya.. dekho.. aapke bhai aapke pas laut aaya hai.. he jerked him.. bhaiya.. aap sun

rehe ho na?

but Abhijeet did not answer.. Daya wiped off his tears and held Abhijeet from his shoulder.. Abhijeet looked at him in confusion..

Daya: chaliye bhaiya.. ghar chaliye.. uthiye.. he almost forcefully made him stand up.. and came to the car..

Abhijeet was totally silent.. just rested his head on the head rest.. and closed his eyes.. it was like.. he did not want to know what was going on surrounding

him.. Daya was sobbing.. wiping his tears.. driving.. and keeping eyes on Abhijeet..

they reached home.. Daya descended down.. and came to Abhijeet's side.. opened the door.. and put his hand on Abhijeet's cheek..

Daya: bhaiya..

Abhijeet fell on Daya' s chest.. he was unconscious..

Daya(panicked): bh.. bhaiya... he patted his cheek.. bhaiya.. kya ho gaya aapko? aap aankhe kholiye na.. bhaiya please.. bhaiya..

he looked around.. but no one was there.. to help them..

Daya made Abhijeet sit properly.. and closed the door.. he took the spare key from their secret place and opened the house main door..

then he came to Abhijeet.. and took him in his hand.. and went inside.. he laid him on the sofa.. and went to the kitchen to fetch water.. opened the fridge to

take out a bottle..

Daya: par ismei pani to bohot doin purana ho gaya hai..

so he kept that there.. and came outside running to take a bottle from the car.. and simultaneously.. he took out his mobile.. and dialed Salunkhe sir's number..

he took the bottle.. and came inside.. he started sprinkle water on Abhijeet's face..

Here Salunkhe sir attend the call happily..

Salunkhe sir: haa re mee dushman.. bol..

Daya(scared): chachu aap jaldi se humare ghar aa jao..

Salunkhe sir(tensed): kyu kya hua?

Daya(in teary tone): wo bhaiya.. behosh.. mai.. gari mei... bhaiya beach mei...

Salunlkhe sir: ok.. ok.. kuch bolne ki jaroorat nehi hai.. ami abhi aaya.. tum ek kam karo.. pani ke chite maro..

Daya: bhaiya nehi uth rehe hai chahu...

Salunkhe sir: god!.. ok I'm coming.. he disconnected the call..

Daya was engaged in calling his bhaiya..

Daya(crying): bhaiya aap uthte kyu nehi hai.. dekhiye na.. itne din baad aapka bhai aapk pas aaya.. aur aap aise aankhe band karke so rehe ho? this is very

bad bhaiya.. bhaiya..

he took him on his hand.. and went to Abhijeet's room.. and laid him down.. he sat beside him on the floor..

Daya: bas abhi aapka doctor shahb aa jayenge.. aur aapko dawai denge.. aur aap jhat se thik ho jayenge.. aur thik to aapko hona hi hai na.. nehi to mujhe

sambhalega kaun ha?

he noticed their photograph.. it was ffallen down.. and the glass was broke.. Daya took it up..

Daya: dekhiye bhaiya.. yeh tut gaya hai.. iska kanch tut gayi hai.. is kanch ko to hum jor nehi sakte.. par ek naya wala laga to sakte hai na...

"jaroor laga sakte ho".. he looked back.. it was Salunkhe sir..

Daya: chachu.. he stood up.. dekhiye na bhaiya ko kya ho gaya hai..

Salunkhe sir: haa mai dekhta hu.. he started examining Abhijeet.. tum bilkul tension mat lo..

he checked Abhijeet..

Daya: chachu.. bhaiya..

Salunkhe sir(put his hand on his shoulder): beta.. extreme depression se hua hai yeh..

tear rolle down fron Daya's eyes.. he hang his head down..

Salunkhe sir: ro nehi Daya.. bhagwan ka sukhriya.. ki tum thik samay pe aapna faisla badal dia.. aur aageye Abhijeet ke pas wapas.. nehi to.. (he sighed)

sayed aur bhi bura ho sakta tha..

Daya(hurriedly): nehi..

Salunkhe sir(consoling): nehi.. nehi aab kuch bhi.. aab tum jo ho.. sab sambhal loge.. aur mujhe to lagta hai Abhijeet ka behosh hone ka karan yeh bhi ho sakta

hai ki yeh accept kar raha hai ki tum uske pas firse uske bhai ban kar aageye ho.. (looking at sleeping Abhijeet) hai na beta? nehi to sayed khud ko strong

dikhane ki chakkar mei... acting achha kar leta hai na tumhara bhai..

Daya: chachu.. bhaiya ma mujhe .. mujhe pehechan nehi rehe hai..

Salukhe sir: Daya.. woh bohot takleef mei hai.. uske man mei yeh baith gaya hai ki uslka bhai usse dur ho gaya hai.. bas usike waja se yeh sab ho raha hai..

(angry on himself) hume pata tak nehi chala ki yeh itna depression mei hai..

Daya: bhaiya ko...

Salunkhe sir: ek do ghante sone do.. aur soyega bhi yeh.. ghar mei to kuch nehi hai.. hai kya?

Daya nodded in no..

Salunkhe sir: mai bahar se lunch ka kuch healthy khana order kar deta hu.. kha lena.. aur use bhi khila dena.. thik hai?

Daya nodded in yes..

Salunkhe sir: jao.. tum bhi fresh ho jao.. jao..

Daya did not move.. only stared at Abhijeet's face..

Salunkhe sir(orderly tone): Daya.. go.. Daya looked at him.. and went out..

FRIENDS.. KIASA THA? BATANA JAROOR.. AUR WO BEHOSH HONE KA REASON IS TOTALLY IMAGINARY.. DON'T MIND PLEASE.. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES..

BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	27. Chapter 27

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: BIG BIG THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS.. :) THANKS A LOT FOR BEING WITH ME..**

 **MISTIC MORNING, GD, GUEST, ISHITA(DIYE DEBO GO), SRIJA, NAVYA DIDI, HUMDARD DUO, GUEST, DSP, DEEPIKA, NEHAL, ARTANISH, GUEST,FAD, PUSH DI,**

 **SHRUTI, RUKMANI, GUEST, KHUSHI, JHUM, NANDITA, GUEST, SHALU, BHUMI, KRITTIKA DI..**

 **GUEST- MY DEAR FRIEND.. I WILL PRAY TO ALMIGHTY THAT THERE SHOULD NOT BE ANY SITUATION FOR WHICH INDIA BECOMES COMPELLED TO ATTACK**

 **PAKISTAN.. STAY BLESSED ALWAYS.. THANK YOU SO MUCH.. :)**

 **THE STORY:**

Daya came back after freshening up..

Salunkhe sir: Daya.. khana aa gaya hai.. tum dekhlo.. Abhijeet ko khila dena.. aur khud bhi kha lena thik hai..

Daya: bhaiya jag geye hai kya?

Salunkhe sir: nehi abhi tak to nehi.. par abhi uthega.. tum khayal rakhna.. mai chalta hu..

Daya: nehi chachu.. aap please ruk jaiye na..

Salunkhe sir smiled softly.. "mera yaha rukna thik nehi hoga.. mujhe nehi parni baba tum dono bhaio ke bich.. mai to nikla..".. Daya smiled a bit..

Daya: wo Paa...

Salunkhe sir: maine Pradyuman ko bataya nehi hai.. khamkha tension karega.. achha suno .. he came near to him and kept his palm on Daya's cheek.. beta

Abhijeet ka dhyan rakhna.. aur khudka bhi.. thora sensitively handle karna thik hai.. aur bilkul nehi ghabrana.. kuch nehi hua hai use.. bas tumhe dekhte hi

turant thik ho jayega.. ok?

Daya nodded in positive.. Salunkhe sir went out.. Daya sighed.. and went to Abhijeet's room.. he stared at his face for some time.. then sat beside him.. and

started rubbing his forehead..

after some moment he felt some movement in Abhijeet's eyes..

Daya smiled and called softly.. "bhaiya".. Abhijeet opened his eyes.. and looked at Daya's smiling face.. he sat up with jerk..

Daya: bhaiya dhire.. dhyan se.. but Abhijeet didn't say anything.. just was looking at him with so manu=y questions and confusion..

Daya: aab aap kaisa mehsoos kar rehe ho bhaiya? thik ho na aap?

again no answer.. Daya looked down..

Daya: aap ruko.. mai khana lekar aata hu.. he moved out.. and came back with food..

Daya(smiled): aapke pasand ka khana hai bhaiya.. Chachu ne mangwaya hai.. he forwarded his hand to feed him.. but Abhijeet didn't opened his mouth..

Daya(sadly): bhaiya.. nehi khayenge aap mere haat se? please bhaiya.. khaiye na..

he forwarded his hand further.. but this time Abhijeet turned his face to other side.. Daya felt so bad.. he came near to Abhijeet.. and softly turned his face

toward him..

Daya(pleading): please bhaiya.. aap to mere achhe wale bhaiya ho na?

when he said that.,. he remembered the same tone of his bhaiya..

 _Abhijeet:aare mera bhai naraz ho gaya aapne bhaiya se.. khana bhi nehi kha raha hai.._

 _Daya:haa.. mujhe nehi khana hai.. aap kha lo.._

 _Abhijeet: Daya to mera achha wala bhai hai na.._

 _Daya(instantly):Koi bura wala bhai bhi hai kya?_

 _Abhijeet: bilkul nehi.. mera to sirf ek hi bhai hai.. woh bhi payara sa.. achha wala.._

 _Daya smiled sweetly.._

 _Abhijeet: awww.. aab to khayega na? Daya nodded.. and ate the food.._

 _Abhijeet: yeh hui na baat.. tu jab tak nehi khata hai.. mai kaise kha sakta hu bol.._

Daya remembered that.. and smiled.. he looked at Abhijeet.. who turned his face to the other side.. and not looking at Daya.. Daya again softly turned his face..

but this time he keot the bite in his own mouth... Abhijeet saw that.. and a expression of peace came over his face..

Daya(smiled): aab to aap khayenge na? he forwarded a bite to him.. and Abhijeet accepted that..

two brother finished their launch this way..

Daya: achha bhaiya.. aab aapko thora aram karna hai.. to chaliye.. aap lait jaiye.. he amde him lay down with so much care..

Daya sat beside him.. near his head.. Abhijeet kept staring at him continuously.. Daya smiled.. and put his palm on Abhijeet's eyes..

Daya: aankhei band kijiye bahiya.. so jaiye.. but when Daya took away his hand.. Abhijeet opened his eyes..

Daya understood the matter.. he bent down.. he kissed on his cheek..

Daya: achha thik hai.. aapko mai ek kahani sunata hu.. tab to aap so jaoge na? to suniye..

ek maa panchi thi.. aur uska ek beta panchi tha.. dono milke bohot khush rehete the.. maa panchi subha nikal jati thi.. aapne bete ke liye khana dhundhke lati

thi.. aur beta panchi pure din is peir se us peir ghum ke reheta tha.. aur baki panhio ki madad karta tha unke kamo mei...

ek dinhua yuh ki sham ho gayi thi.. par maa panchi laut kar wapas hi nehi aa rahi thi.. beta panchi to bohot pareshan ho gaya tha.. phir kuch der baad woh

lauti.. aur pata hai.. woh akeli nehi thi.. uske sath kaun tha pata hai.. ek chotasa panchi.. ghayel panchi..

beta panchi ne aapne maa se pucha.. 'yeh kaun hai maa'.. maa panchi boli ki 'beta aaj se yeh tera bhai hai'.. beta panchi to bohot khush ho gaya.. aur us

chotese bhai panchi ka bohot dhyan rakhha aur boohoooot sara payar dia..

(with sad tone) phir ek din maa panchi ki maut ho gayi.. (Daya felt Abhijeet grabbed his hand tightly.. he looked at that.. and he too tightened his grip).. par us

bete panchi ne bilkul nehi roya.. kyuki use pata tha.. woh royega to uske bhai ko sambhalne wala koi nehi rahega..

din guzarta raha.. dono bhaio ke bich payar badhta gaya.. par ek din bohot jor ki baris hui.. bohot toofan aaya.. tez hawa chali.. aur jis peir mei woh dono

panchi bhai rehete the na.. (in teary tone) wo tut gaya.. (Abhijeet made his grip more continued) aur woh do panchi.. kho geye.. ek dusre se alag ho geye..

bhaiya panchi ne bhai panchi ko bohot dhundha.. par woh kahi mila hi nehi.. bhaiya panchi.. bohot bohot bohooot udas ho geye.. uska koi sahi thikana hi nehi

raha. pure din aapne bhai ko is peir us peir... us peir se is peir.. dhudhta reheta tha..

one tear drop fell from Abhijeet's eyes.. Daya rubbed that smoothly.. his eyes were also teary.. but he did not let those to fall..

phir ek din.. bhaiya panchi bohot thak geye aur ek peir ke daal mei ja kar baith geye.. use na koi umeed hi nehi thi aapne bhai ko dobara dekh pane ki.. par

bhagwan na upar se sab dekh rehe the.. unhe pata tha.. dono bhai bohot dukhi hai.. ek dusre se bohot payar karte woh dono.. aab kho geye hai to dukh to

hoga hi na.. is liye unhone ek jadoo kia.. woh chota wala bhai panchi bhi usi samay.. usi peir mei aake baith gaya.. aur dono ne ek dusre ko dekh liya.. aur

bohot jyada khush ho geye.. ek dusre ko gale laga lia.. bhai panchi ne bola.. ' bhaiya.. aap kaha kho geye the? maine aapko kitna dhudha..'

bhaiya panchi ne kaha.. ' maine bhi to tujhe kitna dhudha.. mil hi nehi raha tha tu'.. phir dono bhai ek ho geye.. aur khushi khushi urr geye..

after a long time Daya saw a smile of paece on Abhijeet's face.. Daya smiled broadly seeing that..

Daya(smiling): aab to aap so jaiye.. kahani to khatam ho gaya.. par aap soye nehi.. mai to aadha baki reheta hai.. tabhi so jata hu..

Abhijeet's eyes were talking to Daya.. Daya understood that his bhaiya was afraid that he would sleep.. then Daya would go laeving him alone..

so Daya assured him..

Daya: mai kahi nehi jaunga bhaiya.. mai yehi hu.. aap jab jag jaoge.. tabhi bhi mujhe yehi baitha hua paoge.. promise.. aap so jao.. and saying this.. he started

moving his hand on his head.. and hand.. Abhijeet grabbed his hand with his both hand..

Daya looked at that.. Abhijeet made the grip tighter.. Daya smiled sadly..

Daya: promise.. now Abhijeet closed his eyes.. Tears came in Daya's eyes.. after some moment Abhijeet slept off..

Daya(in low tone): aapko kya ho gaya bhaiya.. maine kia hai na aapka yeh hal.. maine todh dia hai aapko.. I'm so sorry bhaiya.. par dekhiye.. aapka bhai

wapas aa gaya hai na.. to aap bhi aa jao na.. mujhse nehi hota hai aapse dur rehena.. please.. he rested his cheek on Abhijeet's forehead.. tear drop rolled

down.. and fell on Abhijeet's face.. Abhijeet moved a bit.. Daya felt that.. and instantly get up.. and rubbed that tear drop..

IT WAS EVENING.. ABHIJEET SLEEP BROKE.. HE LOOKED AT THE SURROUNDING.. AND THEN HE REMEMBERED DAYA'S PROMISE..

so he hurriedly looked up.. but did not find Daya.. he sat up with a jerk.. he was so much scared..

Abhijeet: Da.. Day.. Daya.. he called.. Daya.. Dayaaa.. but Daya did not came..

tear started forming in his eyes..

Abhijeet: Daya kaha gaya.. haa? woh to kaha tha woh nehi jayega.. Daya.. he got down from the bed.. and came to the lounge.. but there also he did not find

him..

he was crying.. he shouted.. Dayaaaaa.. Dayaaa.. kaha ho tum? Dayaaaa.. just then he heard a voice from behind.. "bhaiya".. he turned instantly..

Daya was standing there with tensed face.. both came to each other with hurry..

Daya: bhaiya.. kya hua?

Abhijeet(like a scared child): tum.. tum kaha geye the? kaha chale geye the tum? tumne kaha tha na nehi jaoge? bola tha na tumne? phir bhi geye? promise

kiya tha na tumne.. mujhe chorke.. tum kyu geye?

Daya was continuously trying to calm him down.. but failed.. Abhijeet was really so much scared.. so he jerked him with a loud call.. "bhaiyaaa"..

Abhijeet stopped hearing that..

Daya(in low tone): kahi nehi gaya mai.. yehi hu.. aapke pas.. dekhiye.. mai hu na.. haa?

Abhijeet looed at him.. and then touched his face slowly..

Abhijeet: bhai..

Daya(teary tone): haa.. aapka bhai.. dekhiye mai hu yaha.. he hold Abhijeet's hand with was on his cheek..

Abhijeet(crying): Daya.. mera bhai.. Daya gave a big node in yes..

Abhijeet: Daya.. kya tu abhi bhi mujhse utna hi payar karta hai.. jitna pehele karta tha? achha.. achha.. pehele karta tha na?

Daya instantly hugged him tightly...

Daya: haa bhaiya haa.. mai aapse bohot payar karta tha.. aur abhi bhi utna hi payar karta hu jitna pehele karta tha.. nehi nehi.. sirf utna hi nehi.. usse bhi

bohot jyada payar karta hu aab mai aapse.. mai aapka wohi Dayahu bhaiya.. wohi Daya..

Abhijeet hugged him back..and burst out crying.. he was crying bitterly.. it was really heart pinching for Daya..

Daya started rubbing his back.. for some moment both of them was silent.. but Abhijeet was crying so much..

Daya: bhaiya.. bhaiya aap shant ho jao bhaiya.. please aap aise mat ro.. aapko pata hai na.. aapka bhai aapko aisa nehi dekh sakta hai.. nehi seh pata hai

wo.. dar jata hai na aapka Daya.. bhaiya please..

Abhijeet(crying): Daya.. Daya tu kyu cgala gaya tha mujhe chod kar? kyu? kya galti thi meri? kya gunah kia tha maine?/ bol na Daya.. kya kia tha maine?

Daya separated him.. and mopped his tears..

Daya: nehi bhaiya.. aisa mat bolo aap.. aapne kuch nehi kia.. koi gunah nehi kia.. koi galti nehi ki.. app to bas mujhe bohot sara payar dia.. galti ti meri hai.. mai

aapka payar samjha nehi.. mai bohot bura hu..

Daya took Abhijeet's hand.. and started slapping himself by his hand..

Daya(crying): aap mujhe mariye.. mariye na bhaiya.. mai bura hu.. mai bohot bura hu..

Abhijeet: yeh kya kar raha hai Daya? Daya.. Daya haat chor mera.. Daya chor.. and he took out his hand.. tears were rolling down from eyes of both of them..

Abhijeet(with love): kya kar raha hai Daya? yeh kya kar raha hai mere bhai.. haa? he softly touched Daya cheek.. and rubbed that with so much love and

affection.. aisa nehi karte hai bachha..

Daya looked down.. he was sobbing.. "I'm sorry bhaiya.. I'm really very sorry"..

Abhijeet pulled his chotasa bhai inside his big shell..

Daya: mai sab thik kar dunga bhaiya.. sab kuch.. dekhna aap..

Abhijeet: sirf tu nehi Daya.. hum dono milke sab thik kar denge.. sab kuch pehele jaisa.. hai na?

Daya: haa Boss.. pakka..

Abhijeet(scolding): tu kaha gaya tha mujhe chorke.. haa? tu to bola tha ki mai jab uthunga nind se tu wahi baitha rehega.. fir kaha gaya tha?

Daya(hurriedly): bhaiya.. mai aapko chorkar nehi jana chahta tha.. par phir mujhe yaad aaya.. ghar mai kuch bhi nehi hai.. to hum raat mei khayenge kya?

dopeher mei to chachu ne order kar diya tha.. raat mei kya hoga? is liye saman lane gaya tha.. mujhe laga tha ki aapke jagne ke pehele mai aajunga.. par late

ho gayi.. aur aap jag geye..

Abhijeet(smiled): achha hi to hua..

Daya(excitedly): haa bohot achha hua.. pata hai aap mujhe pehechen nehi.. (he stopped.. looked down.. and then finished the sentence) rehe the..

Abhijeet lifted his head up..

Abhijeet: mai mere bhai ko na pehchanu aisa kabho ho sakta hai kya? Daya was going to say something.. but stopped remembering Salunkhe sir words..

Abhijeet: chal.. mujhe dikha.. kya kya kharid kar laya hai tu?

Daya showed him.. all the things were perfect.. and good for health..

Abhijeet: mera Daya to bara ho gaya..

Daya(complaining): nehi.. mai bilkul bhi bara nehi hua.. mai chota hu.. ur hamesha rahunga bhi.. and he made a cute face.. Abhijeet smiled and kissed on his

nose.. Daya smiled shyly..

Abhijeet: ruk.. mai fresh ho kar aata hu.. phir khana banate hai dono mil kar..

Daya(instantly): nehi bhaiya aap kaise...

Abhijeet: shhh.. chup.. saying so he went inside his room..

Daya smiled broadly.. and sat on the sofa with a thud.. and closed his eyes..

Daya: bhaiya.. sirf..

Abhijeet: tere bhaiya.. Daya opened his eyes.. and saw a smiling face of Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: chal.. khana banate hai.. aaja.. both entered into the kitchen after a long days..

Abhijeet was doing the necessaries.. and Daya was hugging him from behind.. and taking all his Bhaiya's love and concern and affection and care and all..

suddenly Daya's phone started ringing.. Daya separated.. and patted his head..

Daya: utteri..

Abhijeet: kya hua?

Daya: paa ka phone..

Abhijeet: utha..

Daya: woh datenge.. unhone call kia tha jab mai market mei tha.. to unhone kaha ghar ja kar phone karna.. chavhu me ugal di hogi..

Abhijeet smiled.. "la mujhe phone de.. "..

Daya smiled.. and gave the phone to him.. as soon as Abhijeet picked up the call.. he heard a loud scold filled with so many concern..

Acp sir: kya baat hai Daya? maine kaha tha ghar ja kar phone karna.. abhi tak pauche nehi ho kya gar? itna time lagta hai kya?

Salunkhe sir(from background): offo Pradyuman..

Acp sir: tu chup reh.. 5 min ka to rast ahi.. aab tak kya kar raha hai yeh larka? achha suno Abhijeet kaisa hai.. aur tum.. tum to thik ho na.. is Salunkhe ne

tumhe akela chor ke aagaya.. aur aab mujhe bata rajha hai.. aare kuch bolo to..

Abhijeet(softly):aapka ho jaye to na bolunga Paa..

Acp sir: Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: mai thik hu Paa..

Daya(loudly): so sorry Paa..

phone was on speaker.. they heard a teary tone.. "kal dono ke dono bureau mei chaiye mujhe.. sahi salamat.. gadhhe".. and call got disconnected..

Abhijeet Daya looked at each other and burst out laughing..

After so many days.. they laughed in that manner.. full heartedly..

NEXT DAY MORNING.. DAYA CAME TO ABHIJEET'S ROOM..

Daya: mai ready hu.. bhaiya.. chaliye.. he saw Abhijeet was doing something.. he came near to him..

Daya: yeh kar rehe ho boss? yeh dhup deep.. yeh phool..

Abhijeet looked at him.. and then signalled to the wall.. where Devjani's photoframe was hanging..

Abhijeet: tumhari maa hai Daya.. meri mamoni.. payri mamoni.. Daya instantly grabbed Abhijeet's hand.. Abhijeet felt that.. but did not say anything..

Abhijeet: itne din.. yeh frame maa ke photo ke niche chupa ke rakhha tha maine.. aaj.. aaj mujhe yeh bahar late hue bohot chayn mili hai Daya..

Daya: hume late ho rahi hai bhaiya.. and he was about to go.. but Abhijeet clutched his hand..

Abhijeet: bhai.. mujhe pata hai waqt lagega.. tu waqt le.. par mamoni ko bhi to haq hai na tere muh se maa sunne ka..

Daya: bhaiya mai kaise?

Abhijeet: mai tujhe maa ko mamoni kehe ke liye nehi bol raha hu daya.. tu maa ko bhi maa bulayga.. aur meri mamoni ko bhi.. woh teri maa hai Daya..

Daya looked down..

Abhijeet: aaj hi mai aur ek copy banwane de dunga.. aur use tere ghar mei rakh dunga.. Daya wsa going to say something.. Abhijeet stopped him..

Abhijeet: uhun.. maa ke sath maoni bhi rehegi aaj se tere kamre mei.. tu to mera achha bhai hai na.. meri baat manta hai na.. he cupped his face.. aab idher

aaja.. Daya came foraward..

Abhijeet: yeh haar pehenate hai maa ko aur... Daya looked at him.. aur? aur kise Daya?

Daya: bari maa ko.. aur maa ko.. Abhijeet smiled broadly.. and kissed on his forehead.. they did their work..

and after taking breakfast.. they went for their life named cid..

 **FRIENDS.. YAHA TAK HAI YEH KAHANI.. PATA NEHI KAISA THA.. AAP SAB BATAO.. PLEASE DO REVIEW.. SORRY FOR MY ALLLLLLL MISTAKES..**

 **BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY.. :) :) :)..**


End file.
